Bakugan Battle Brawlers: El Ataque Arkaniano
by Jessi Kuso
Summary: Semanas despues de que los Mechtogan fueron derrotados por Dan y Drago, todo en Ciudad Bakugan volvió a la normalidad, excepto que Dan aun seguia con Drago buscando esas nuevas aventuras, no las encontraban, hasta que llegó Apollonir y llevó a Dan a un nuevo universo y junto a antiguos y nuevos peleadores, deberan detener una nueva invasión antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. El comienzo de una Nueva Batalla

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy publicando una nueva historia que se me ocurrió cuando me atormentaban tareas y exámenes el mes pasado (ósea en agosto), esta historia sucede después de la última temporada de Bakugan (Bakugan Mechtanium Surge), en fin espero que les guste, olvide mencionar que no habrá mucho DanxRuno al principio, pero habrá mas adelante, asi que basta de comentarios y a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

**1. El Comienzo de una Nueva Batalla**

En un planeta lejano a la Tierra, se podia ver en el desierto la silueta de una joven caminando hacia a algun sitio siendo acompañada de un bakugan darkus, que parecia ser su compañero

– Aqueus ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – preguntó la chica exhausta a su bakugan mientras se paraba a descansar un rato

– No falta mucho, además no hemos caminado mucho para que estes tan cansada – dijo el bakugan

– Pues tú no has caminado más de… ¡tres kilómetros! En ¡un desierto!, ¡sin agua! Durante… ¡TRES DIAS! – le dijo fastidiada, se trataba de una chica de cabello castaño que llevaba en una cola y ojos cafés rojizos que eran cubiertos por un fleco al lado derecho, y vestía una blusa de color negro y pantalones jeans negros con unas zapatillas del mismo color y estaba cubierta por una capucha

– Bueno, es agotador, pero aun debemos continuar, de seguro los chicos deben estar esperándote – dijo el bakugan

– Bueno, si seguimos hablando nunca llegaremos, vamos de una vez – dijo mientras se dirigia aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos

Mientras en la Tierra, ya era mediodía y Shun, Marucho, Julie, Runo y Mira se encontraban almorzando junto a Billy, Ace y Baron que estaban de visita y habían llegado hace algunas horas, todos comían muy callados, hasta que…

– Oye Julie ¿Dónde está Dan? – pregunto Billy, ya que le parecía raro no verlo en casa de Marucho

– No lo sé Billy, yo tampoco no lo veo desde hace una semana – le contestó Julie

– Es cierto, falto a su propia fiesta después de la batalla con Gunz – agregó Runo

– Marucho ¿Sabes dónde está? – preguntó Mira

– Ahora que lo dicen no lo sé – contestó Marucho

– Que raro que Dan haya desaparecido así de la nada – agregó Ace que estaba escuchando la charla

– Es cierto, me pregunto porque el maestro Dan se fue sin avisar – dijo Baron

– Concuerdo con Baron, ¿Por qué no les habrá avisado antes de irse o dejar un mensaje o algo así? – dijo Billy

– De hecho, amo Marucho, no sé porque, pero se me había olvidado mencionarle que el amo Dan había tomado prestado un bote, dijo que volvería pronto, pero… me parece muy extraño que aun no haya regresado – dijo Kato que escuchaba la conversación

– Lamento no haberle informado amo Marucho – agregó Kato haciendo una reverencia

– No te preocupes Kato – le dijo Marucho

– Dan nos dejo aquí y siquiera nos aviso, eso me parece muy extraño, deberíamos ir a buscarlo – dijo Julie

– Pero ¿Cómo lo encontraremos Julie? – preguntó Runo

– Simple, puedo rastrear la señal de su bakúmetro y así encontrarlo – dijo Marucho mientras presionaba algunas teclas

– Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos ya – dijo Julie dirigiéndose a la salida

– Espera Julie, ¿Qué tal si vamos más tarde? No creo que Dan haya llegado tan lejos en una semana – dijo Runo

– La señorita Runo tiene razón ¿Les parece si van más tarde a buscarlo? – les dijo Kato

– De acuerdo – dijeron todos, y todos siguieron comiendo después de esta charla.

Mientras, Dan seguía en su descanso junto a Drago, ambos iban muy callados, hasta que Dan decidió iniciar una conversación

– Drago – dijo Dan recostado en el bote con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza observando las nubes

– Si ¿Qué paso Dan? – preguntó Drago

– ¿Ah? Nada, olvídalo – dijo Dan

– ¿Qué te pasa Dan? – preguntó Drago

– ¿Porque lo preguntas amigo? – dijo Dan

– Por que lo único que has hecho desde que nos fuimos es dormir y mirar las nubes, pensé que eso te aburría – preguntó Drago

– Es que… ah te reirás si lo digo Drago

– Dime, te prometo que no me reiré – dijo Drago, Dan tomo aire y luego le susurro a Drago

– ¡QUÉ! ¡Eso es cosa seria Dan! – dijo Drago

– Calma Drago, tranquilízate – dijo Dan

– ¡Como quieres que me tranquilice! Esto es muy importante Dan, pero ¿estás seguro de hacerlo?

– Si muy seguro – dijo Dan decidido

– Pero ¿Cuándo lo harás? – preguntó Drago

– Aun no lo sé, pero será pronto – dijo Dan

– Ojala no lo arruines

– Como si fuera a arruinarlo Drago – dijo con tono burlón

– Espero que no – dijo Drago susurrando

– ¿Que dijiste Drago? – dijo Dan

– ¿Yo? Nada jeje – dijo Drago nervioso

– No Drago, shh, guarda silencio se me hizo escuchar la voz de alguien mas

– Pero ¿De quién?

– No lo sé, pero esa voz se me hizo conocida, pero… no hay nadie, creo que estar tanto tiempo sin una batalla me está volviendo loco

– Eso no lo creo Dan – dijo la voz de un hombre, más bien la de un bakugan

– Q–que ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó Dan y se paró en el bote buscando con la mirada al bakugan

Mientras, los peleadores estaban preparándose para buscar a Dan. Todos ya estaban listos, todos a excepción de uno

– Vamos Ace, apúrate que se nos hace tarde – le gritaba Mira tocando la puerta de la habitación de Ace

– Solo dame un momento Mira – dijo Ace mientras se termino de arreglar y salió

– Bueno, ahora vamos rápido antes que… – Decía Mira y se calló por un segundo al ver a Ace, estaba con una camiseta negra que dejaban notar su pecho bien formado

– Oye Mira ¿No nos íbamos?

– Ah, sí vamos – dijo Mira saliendo de sus pensamientos y ambos corrieron a la plataforma de despegue de la nave de Marucho

Mientras Marucho seguía estableciendo coordenadas de donde estaba Dan

– Chicos, tardaron demasiado – les dijo Marucho a Ace y Mira

– Lo lamento Marucho... – dijo Mira pero antes que diga algo mas fue interrumpida

– No fue mi culpa Mira, por mi es que te retrasaste – le dijo Ace, y Mira quedo sorprendida ya que Ace parecia estar mas maduro

– Bueno chicos ¿Qué esperan? – dijo Julie apareciendo detrás de ellos que estaba tratando de cargar una enorme maleta con ella

– Julie, solo iremos a buscar a Dan, no de vacaciones – le dijo Runo

– Bueno y que esperan, vámonos ya – dijo Baron

– Vamos Julie, yo te ayudo – dijo Billy que agarro su maleta y la llevo hasta la nave

– Suban que se está haciendo tarde – dijo Kato desde la nave

– Esta bien Kato, suban chicos – dijo Marucho y todos subieron a la nave yendo en busca de Dan

Mientras con Dan, Drago y la voz extraña

– ¿Quién eres? – dijo Dan que seguía con el susto que le habia propinado esa extraña voz

– Contesta la pregunta – le dijo Drago

– No puedo creer que no me reconocieran – dijo el bakugan apareciendo delante de ellos

– ¡Apollonir! – gritaron sorprendidos Dan y Drago

– Dan, Drago, no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Apollonir sin siquiera saludarlos

– ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Dan

Mientras los peleadores estaban muy cerca de donde estaban Dan y Drago

– Marucho ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – dijo Mira algo impaciente

– Tranquilízate Mira, estamos muy cerca – dijo Marucho

– El amo Marucho tiene razón, cálmese señorita Mira, de seguro el amo Dan está bien – dijo Kato

– Eso espero Kato – dijo Mira

Mientras con Dan, Drago y Apollonir

– Hay una nueva amenaza y necesitan de tu ayuda, Drago – dijo Apollonir

– ¡Asombroso! – dijo Dan

– No es lo que piensas, Dan – dijo Apollonir serio

– Bueno ¿a dónde iremos? ¿Nueva Vestroia, Vestal, Gundalia o Neathia? Dime ya, quiero que comience la fiesta ¡dime! – pregunto Dan ansioso agitando a Apollonir sin siquiera tomar importancia de lo que dijo

– ¡Dan ya basta! – gritó Drago

– Perdón Apollonir – dijo Dan soltándolo

– Bueno ¿A donde iremos? – preguntó Drago

– De hecho, no iremos a ninguno de esos lugares – dijo Apollonir

– Entonces... – preguntó Drago

– Ya lo veras, síganme y se los explicare todo cuando lleguemos – les dijo Apollonir y un portal se estaba abriendo en frente de ellos

– ¿Y los chicos no vendrán con nosotros Apollonir? – preguntó Dan

– Me temo que no, este viaje es muy peligroso y arriesgado, ademas necesitamos que algunos se queden para proteger la Tierra en caso de un ataque – dijo Apollonir

– ¿Protegerla de qué? – preguntó Dan

– Ah… se los explicare todo de camino – contestó Apollonir tratando de evadir la pregunta

– Esta bien, Drago ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Dan emocionado

– Mas que listo, vámonos – dijo Drago

Mientras los peleadores estaban contemplando el bote desde arriba y la densa niebla no dejaba mirar hacia abajo

– Allí esta Dan – dijo Julie apuntando con su dedo

– Es cierto, ahí está el maestro Dan – dijo Baron

– Y ahí está Drago – dijo Runo

– Si y también está con… ¿Apollonir? – Dijo Shun que apenas podía ver a través de la niebla

– ¿Apollonir? ¿Ese no es uno de los guerreros antiguos? – preguntó Billy

– Si lo es y ¿Qué hace Apollonir aquí? – preguntó Mira

– Nunca lo descubriremos si no descendemos – dijo Ace

– Es cierto, descendamos Kato – dijo Marucho a través del comunicador

– Lo lamento amo Marucho, pero hasta que la niebla no desaparezca es muy peligroso descender ya que podríamos estrellarnos contra algun arrecife que este por allí cerca – dijo Kato a través del comunicador

– Entonces creo que debemos esperar un rato – dijo Marucho

Mientras con Dan

– Listo, el portal termino de abrirse, vámonos ya – dijo Apollonir cruzando el portal siendo seguido por Dan y Drago

– Nuevas aventuras, ¡Aquí vamos! – fue lo último que dijo Dan y desapareció junto con Drago y Apollonir, y la niebla había desaparecido y Kato bajo la nave hasta poder llegar hasta donde estaba el bote

– Marucho ¿Dónde está Dan? – preguntó Runo mirando hacia el bote, y viendo que no habia nadie

– ¿Porque lo preguntas Runo? – preguntó Marucho

– Es que… no veo a Dan por ninguna parte – le dijo Runo

– ¡Que! ¡Es imposible! – dijo Marucho mirando al bote y vio que Dan había desaparecido

– No puede ser – dijo Shun – creo que Apollonir lo llevo a algún sitio

– Pero ¿A dónde fue? – preguntó Mira

– No lo sé Mira, pero Drago está con él y no creo que les vaya a pasar nada malo – les dijo Runo

– ¿Tú crees Runo? – le preguntó Billy

– En realidad… no lo sé – dijo Runo un poco triste

– Tal vez se fueron a Nueva Vestroia ¿No chicos? – Dijo Baron

– No lo sabemos, pero no creo que estén lejos – dijo Shun

– Es cierto, deberíamos buscarlo – dijo Ace

– _Ojalá Dan y Drago se encuentren bien_ – pensaba Runo mientras el resto seguían hablando sobre las posibles teorías de donde podía estar Dan

Después de esto, Dan, Drago y Apollonir se encontraban cruzando el portal y finalmente llegaron a un planeta que ni Dan ni Drago conocían, se encontraban en lo que parecía un bosque

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Dan observando de reojo todo el lugar

– No conozco este lugar – dijo Drago

– En realidad solo los Seis Guerreros Antiguos lo conocemos, sean bienvenidos a Arkania – les dijo Apollonir

Mientras en el desierto, la chica y el bakugan seguían su camino, hasta que…

– Vaya, vaya… miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo una voz

– Que quieres Sky, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo, asi que apartate – dijo Jessica

– Deberías ser más educada al hablar con un centinela, niñita malcriada – dijo Sky arrogante saliendo de su escondite parándose en frente de ella, se trataba de una mezcla entre gundaliano y humano, tenia ojos cafés claros y un cabello rojizo corto, era alto de unos 1,95 y tenia la apariencia de tener 25 años, su traje constaba de una capa verde oscuro, una camiseta verde, un pantalon blanco y botas negras

– ¡Cállate! – dijo Jessica

– Háblame con más respeto, se supone que soy tu superior – dijo Sky

– Ja, ¿yo? ¿Tenerte respeto a ti? – dijo apuntándole con el dedo – me haces reír Skylar, ¿jamás pensaste en ser comediante? – le contesto con ironía

– ¡Ya cállense ustedes dos! – gritó el bakugan que acompañaba a Sky

– Tú no te metas en esto Hairadee – dijo Aqueus desde el hombro de Jessica

– Tu quien eres para callarme ¡traidor! – dijo Hairadee

– Bueno, resuelvan sus problemas en otro sitio, que yo vine a tener una batalla – dijo Sky

– ¿Una batalla? Bueno, una batalla de calentamiento no va a estar nada mal – dijo Jessica

– Eso ya lo veremos niña – dijo Sky

– Por última vez voy a decírtelo y no lo voy a repetir, así que escucha – dijo de lo más tranquila –… ¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! – dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno molesto

– ¡Bueno van a quedarse a cuchichear o van a comenzar a pelear! – insistió Hairadee

– Bueno si quieres perder tan pronto... comencemos ya – dijo Jessica

Mientras con Dan, Drago y Apollonir

– Y ¿Por qué solo ustedes saben de la existencia de este planeta y nadie más lo sabe?– preguntó Dan

– Porque en este lugar vivieron las antiguas generaciones de los bakugan – relataba Apollonir – en ese tiempo hubo una guerra entre los bakugan de distintos atributos, el conflicto duro mucho tiempo y cuando los resolvieron este planeta estaba al borde de la destrucción, así que los anteriores Seis Guerreros de cada atributo junto al Orbe Sagrado sacrificaron toda su energía y crearon Vestroia, después de que lo hicieran ellos desaparecieron, a mí y al resto de los Seis Guerreros Antiguos de Vestroia nos dejaron a cargo de cada mundo de Vestroia para que lo que paso con este planeta no vuelva a pasar otra vez

– Pero ¿Que hacemos aquí? Porque no veo ninguna amenaza por ningún… – dijo Dan pero escucho a una voz cerca de allí

– ¿Qué fue eso Apollonir? – preguntó Drago

– No lo sé

– Bueno, ¿Vamos a ver Drago? – preguntó Dan

– Vamos

– ¿Tu no vendrás con nosotros Apollonir? – preguntó Dan

– No, me quedare aquí, tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos

– Bien, vamos Drago – dijo Dan agarrado a Drago

Después de esto ambos fueron a ver de dónde provenía la voz y Apollonir se quedo solo

– Bueno, creo que ya cumplí mi misión, creo que ella ya podrá encargarse de Dan y Drago, solo espero que no los mate – dijo Apollonir y desapareció

Mientras en el desierto con Jessica y Aqueus

– Bueno, yo comienzo ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Hairadee Ventus surge! – dijo Sky

– ¡Estoy listo para la acción! – dijo Hairadee

– Nivel de poder de Hairadee 1200G –

– Nada mal Sky, pero veremos quién manda ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Aqueus surge! – dijo Jessica arrojando a Aqueus al campo de batalla

– Nivel de poder de Aqueus de 1100G –

– Acabemos con estos fanfarrones – dijo Aqueus, su apariencia era la de un lobo negro de colmillos y garras de color purpura, y unos ojos de color rojo

– Fuerza vital de ambos jugadores al 100% –

– No lo creo, poder activado ¡Misiles de cristal! – dijo Sky

– Eso me gusta Sky, ¡acabare contigo traidor! – dijo Hairadee y unos misiles se dirigían hacia Aqueus

– No nos vencerás así de fácil, poder activado ¡Tormenta oscura! – dijo Jessica y el campo de batalla se torno oscuro

– ¡Que hiciste! – exclamó Sky

– Fácil, tormenta oscura anula el ataque de tu oponente e incrementa el poder de Aqueus en 350G – dijo Jessica

– Nivel de poder de Aqueus incrementado en 350G, nivel de poder total 1450G –

– Bien jugado, pero… eso no basta ¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Reducción de poder!

– Nivel de poder de Hairadee incrementado en 350G, nivel de poder de Aqueus 1100G –

– ¡Que rayos hace eso! – exclamó Jessica

– Reducción de poder es una carta que restablece el nivel de poder base del bakugan enemigo y el excedente se lo queda mi bakugan – dijo Sky – y hay mas ¡Poder activado! ¡Ataque aéreo! – dijo Sky

– Acabemos con esto – dijo Hairadee y atacó a Aqueus desde el aire y Aqueus volvió a su forma de esfera

– Fuerza vital de Jessica 45% –

– Esto no puede estar pasando – dijo Jessica

– Lo lamento, fue mi culpa, no volverá a repetirse – dijo Aqueus

– No, fue mi culpa Aqueus, ahora volvamos a la batalla, que no me rendiré hasta vencer a este payaso que se hace llamar un centinela – dijo Jessica

Mientras, Dan y Drago buscaban de donde provenía la voz misteriosa, y el sonido los condujo lejos del bosque hasta llegar a un desierto

– Oye Drago ¿Escuchaste eso? – preguntó Dan ya que escucho el sonido otra vez

– Si yo también lo escucho, suena a… ¡una batalla! – dijo Drago

– Bueno, que esperamos, ¡es hora de la acción Drago! – dijo Dan tomando a Drago en su mano

Mientras con Jessica y Aqueus

– ¿Lista para la siguiente ronda? O ya tuviste suficiente – dijo Sky

– No perderé otra vez Sky, ahora me toca a mi ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Aqueus surge! – dijo Jessica

– Bueno, se nota que quieres más ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Hairadee Surge! – dijo Sky

– Bueno, déjame comenzar, ¡Poder activado! ¡Colmillo de las sombras! – dijo Jessica

– Nivel de poder de Hairadee reducido en 300G –

– ¡Acábalos Aqueus! – dijo Jessica

– Ahora si ¡Tomen esto! – dijo Aqueus y atacó a Hairadee con sus garras

– Ah, eso apenas me hizo cosquillas, ¡Sky ahora! – dijo Hairadee

– ¡Poder Activado! ¡Cámara de cristal! – dijo Sky

– Nivel de poder de Hairadee incrementado en 500G, nivel de Aqueus 1100G, nivel de poder de Hairadee 1400G –

– Nada mal Sky, pero necesitaras más que eso ¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Intercambio! – dijo Jessica

– Nivel de poder de Hairadee 1100G, nivel de poder de Aqueus 1400G –

– ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! – dijo Sky sorprendido

– Intercambio es una carta que invierte el nivel de poder, el bakugan con el nivel más alto recibe el poder del otro bakugan y viceversa, así que ¡perderás Sky! – Dijo Jessica – y para ponerle la cereza al pastel ¡Poder activado! ¡Colmillo de las sombras! – dijo Jessica y Aqueus atacó a Hairadee y lo devolvió a su forma de esfera

– Energía vital de Sky reducida al 50% –

Mientras con Dan y Drago

– Mira Dan, creo que de allí proviene el ruido – dijo Drago

– Vamos a ver – dijo Dan y ambos se acercaron a donde provenía el ruido

Mientras con Jessica y Aqueus vs Sky y Hairadee

– Vamos concéntrate Hairadee – le dijo Sky a su bakugan

– De acuerdo ¡Acabemos con ellos! – dijo Hairadee

– En sus sueños – dijo Jessica

– Comencemos otra vez ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Hairadee surge! – dijo Sky

– Bueno Aqueus aquí vamos de nuevo ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Aqueus surge! – dijo Jessica

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Ataque aéreo! – dijo Sky

– Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego ¡Poder activado! ¡Misiles oscuros! – dijo Jessica

– Eso era justo lo que quería que hicieras ¡Carta Portal abierta! ¡Ataque opuesto! – dijo Sky y los misiles que iban para Hairadee fueron redirigidos a Aqueus

– ¡Que rayos! – dijo Aqueus esquivando los misiles

– ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Jessica

– Ataque opuesto devuelve el ataque oponente contra el mismo y reduce su nivel de poder en 400G y para acabarte de una vez ¡Poder activado! ¡Misiles de cristal! Ahora si no tienes escapatoria – dijo Sky con una risa malvada

– Nivel de poder de Aqueus 700G –

– ¡Aqueus! ¡No te rindas! – gritó Jessica

– No puedo, es muy fuerte, creo que nos acabaron – dijo Aqueus mientras hacia lo posible para esquivar los misiles

Mientras con Dan

– Dan, creo que esos peleadores necesitan ayuda – dijo Drago

– Es hora de volver a la acción Drago – dijo Dan agarrando a Drago en su mano

Mientras con Jessica y Aqueus

– Creo que eso no basto ¡Poder activado! ¡Ataque aéreo! – dijo Sky

– Es tu fin Aqueus – dijo Hairadee dirigiéndose a Aqueus y Jessica

– Mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro Hairadee – dijo Sky

– Creo que no hay más escapatoria Aqueus, no traje muchas cartas esta vez – dijo Jessica

– Si, eso creo – dijo Aqueus

– ¡Ahora Hairadee! – dijo Sky

– Hasta luego ¡traidores!– dijo Hairadee dirigiéndose a ellos

– Es nuestro fin – dijo Jessica

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Poder activado! ¡Escudo salvador! – dijo un chico de cabello café castaño y ojos cafés rojizos arrojando a un bakugan pyrus y el ataque de Hairadee se detuvo

– Aqueus ¿Ya estamos muertos? – preguntó Jessica

– Pero ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Sky

– No conozco a ningún bakugan que tenga ese ataque – Dijo Hairadee

– Yo les digo, escudo salvador anula toda carta poder del contrincante, en este caso… tú – dijo el peleador apuntando a Sky

– Ya veremos si me ganas novato – dijo Sky

– ¡Como te atreves! Vamos Drago, mostrémosle a este tipo que no somos novatos, acabemos con ellos ¡Poder activado! ¡Tornado de Dragón! – dijo el peleador misterioso

– Nivel de poder de Drago 1700G, nivel de poder de Hairadee 700G, nivel de poder de Aqueus700G –

– Ahora Drago ¡Poder activado! ¡Cuchilla de Dragón!– dijo el chico de cabello café castaño

– De acuerdo Dan – dijo Drago y él atacó a Hairadee

– Energía restante de Sky 0%, batalla terminada, victoria para Jessica –

– ¡QUÉ! ¡Como paso esto! – dijo Sky recogiendo a Hairadee del suelo

– Ja, fue muy fácil – dijo Dan agarrando a Drago

– Pero ¡Como paso eso! – exclamó Jessica agarrando a Aqueus

– La próxima me las pagaras Kuso – dijo Sky

– ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? – preguntó Dan

– No te hablo a ti, le hablo a la niñita

– Que parte de que ¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI! No entiendes idiota – dijo Jessica con tono molesto

– En fin, resolveremos esto en otra ocasión – dijo Sky desapareciendo

– Ja, eso le enseñara a ese tipo a no meterse con Dan Kuso y su increíble bakugan Dragonoid Pyrus – dijo Dan con tono de orgullo y una pose heroica

– Espera ¿tu apellidas Kuso? – preguntó Jessica

– Sí, soy Dan Kuso

– Pensé que era la única Kuso, soy Jessica, Jessica Kuso ¿y qué hace un humano como tú por aquí?

– ¿Cómo sabes que soy humano? – preguntó Dan algo sorprendido

– En Arkania conocemos a la mayoría de los habitantes de los distintos rincones del universo

– Ah, ya veo – dijo Dan

– Bueno, aun no me contestaste porque estás aquí

– Es que uno de los Seis Guerreros bakugan me trajo hasta aquí, pero no sé porque

– Apollonir dijo que traería a un peleador para ayudarnos, pero no me dijo cuando lo traería y no especifico si era un humano – dijo Jessica

– ¡Conoces a Apollonir! – exclamó Dan

– Si, Apollonir me dijo que vendrías y debo admitir que te sorprendes facilmente

– Por cierto, gracias por salvarnos, mi nombre es Aqueus, encantado de conocerlos Dan, Drago – dijo Aqueus desde el hombro de Jessica

– Encantado de conocerlos, yo soy Drago – dijo Drago desde el hombro de Dan

– Hola, Arkania a Jessica, Jessica conteste – dijo la voz de un peleador a través del comunicador de Jessica

– ¡Cállate Marcus!, estoy ocupada – dijo Jessica

– Bueno relájate Jessie, en fin, llamaba para decirte que Steve y Falconeer irían a buscarte a ti y a Aqueus – dijo Marcus

– ¡Apúrense quieren! ¡Me estoy aburriendo de esperarlos! – gritó un bakugan

– ¡No te metas Hynoid! – le gritó Marcus

– ¡Tú no eres mi jefe!

– Así, eso ya lo veremos – dijo Marcus

– Creo que mejor los dejo solos caballeros – dijo Jessica cortando la llamada

– ¿Quiénes eran? – pregunto Dan

– Larga historia, te la contare de camino al cuartel secreto, Steve no debe de estar lejos – dijo Jessica

– De hecho, estoy más cerca de lo que creen – dijo un chico con una capucha negra apareciendo detrás de Dan y Jessica que tenia a un bakugan ventus en el hombro

– ¡Steve! Ya era hora – dijo Jessica – ¿Cómo hiciste que la nave no hiciera ruido al aterrizar? Que yo sepa la última vez casi nos atrapan los centinelas – preguntó Jessica

– No fue tan difícil y… qué tiempos aquellos – dijo Steve y se quito la capucha que cubría su cabeza

– Bueno Steve, quería mostrarte a los nuevos – dijo Jessica apuntando a Dan

– Hola Steve, mi nombre es Dan, Dan Kuso y él es mi compañero Drago – dijo Dan señalando a Drago

– Soy Steve, Steve Knight y el es Falconeer – dijo señalando a Falconeer, se trataba de un rubio de cabello largo que le llegaba hasta el cuello, ojos verde claro, de 1,70 de alto y 18 años, y vestia una camiseta blanca, encima una chaqueta color verde, unos guantes de color negro y pantalones negros, tenia la apariencia de un chico de 18 años

– Saludos peleadores – saludó Falconeer

– Bueno chicos, se está haciendo tarde, lo mejor será irnos si no queremos encontrarnos con mas centinelas – dijo Jessica interrumpiendo a los dos chicos

– Es cierto, larguemonos de aqui – dijo Steve, todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la nave

**Bueno, aquí acabo el primer capítulo, dejen reviews**


	2. Los nuevos peleadores

**Hola a todos los que lean mi fic, estoy muy agradecida por los reviews de…**

**Steve: DianaLauraHPFan**

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori**

**Zafiro Gehabich**

**Daniel Emiliano**

**Jessica (yo): Idiota, se supone que eso debía decir yo**

**Steve: Lenta**

**Jessica: Tarado, quiero decirles que agradezco sus reviews, se los agradezco MUCHO, que mucho, MUCHÍSIMO, que muchísimo, MUCHININÍSIMO, que muchininísimo…**

**Steve: Oye, los lectores quieren leer, creo que la proxima yo doy los agradecimientos**

**Jessica: Ok, no les quitaré mas el tiempo con mis agradecimientos, así que… a leer**

* * *

**2. Los nuevos peleadores**

En otra parte de Arkania...

Se veía al centinela ventus caminar por los pasillos de lo que parecia ser las instalaciones del cuartel al que pertenecia, se dirigia hacia a algun lado

– Sky, acabo de ver que esa mocosa te dio una paliza jajaja – dijo uno de sus compañeros para despues burlarse del peleador ventus

– Silencio Phobos, no estoy de humor para hablar – dijo Sky serio mientras seguia su camino

– ¿Que paso gundaliano? ¿Te molesta que esa niñita arkaniana te haya vencido? – dijo Phobos, se trataba de un chico de cabello naranja oscuro y ojos azules de al parecer unos 17 años, vestía una capa de color naranja oscuro, una camiseta naranja, pantalones blancos y unas botas negras

– No vine aquí para perder mi tiempo con un niño, debo ir a darle informes – dijo Sky algo molesto y serio, yéndose de donde estaba Phobos retomando su camino

– Oye Warius, Sky esta mas… – decía Phobos buscando la palabra adecuada –… amargado de lo normal

– Ni que lo digas Phobos, lo vi muy molesto, bueno… más de lo normal – Dijo Warius, un bakugan subterra y compañero de Phobos

– Pero bueno, tenemos tareas pendientes – dijo Phobos agarrando a Warius en su mano tomando un camino distinto yendose de alli

Mientras Sky se dirigía donde estaba el jefe de los centinelas

– No puedo creer que esa niñita me haya vencido – dijo Sky molesto y deteniéndose a golpear la pared

– Tranquilízate Sky, además, de no ser por esos peleadores que se metieron, ella y su bakugan estarían muertos – dijo Hairadee saltando a su hombro

– Es cierto Hairadee, tiene suerte, pero la próxima los acabaré a los dos, lo prometo

– Sky cálmate, te aseguro que la próxima lo venceremos amigo – le dijo Hairadee dándole ánimos

– De acuerdo… amigo – dijo Sky y siguió caminando hasta que llego a una puerta, la puerta se abrió y un peleador pyrus y su bakugan estaban sentados en una mesa

– Sky ¿cumpliste la misión que nos dio el rey? – preguntó el peleador levantándose

– Maestro, lo lamento pero… – dijo Sky haciendo reverencia algo nervioso

– No tartamudees, ¡Escupelo ya! – dijo el jefe, se trataba de un hombre de 48 años, rubio y oji azul, de 1,90 de alto y vestia una capa de color rojo oscuro, con una camiseta roja, pantalones blancos y botas negras

– Es que… no pude vencerla, señor... se hicieron muy fuertes – dijo Sky

– ¡Como que no pudiste Sky! ¡Eres uno de mis peleadores mas fuertes! – reclamó Ares

– Maestro déjeme explicarle

– Habla de una vez

– Un chico y su bakugan intervinieron, de no ser asi ella ya estaría muerta – Dijo Sky

– Creo que después de todo necesitas mas entrenamiento Hairadee, no puedes pelear ni con dos miserables – dijo el bakugan pyrus en tono de burla provocando que Hairadee quiera levantar la voz, pero alguien se le adelantó

– Silencio Reaper, no subestimes a Hairadee, no es tan fácil de derrotar, pero no puedo creer que hayas perdido contra esa mocosa y su bakugan, Sky – dijo Ares

– Señor, el bakugan que se metió a la batalla… no era un bakugan normal – dijo Sky

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Que el bakugan que se metió no era un bakugan común, este era mucho más fuerte, tenia una energia muy poderosa que lo rodeaba, y nos venció de un solo golpe – dijo Hairadee

– Y el peleador del que me hablas ¿de qué mundo provenía?

– No lo sé, pero creo que es un humano – dijo Sky

– Listo, ahora vete, Phobos se encargara de la siguiente misión, puedes retirarte Sky – dijo Ares

– Si señor – dijo Sky retirándose

– ¡Phobos! – dijo Ares desde un comunicador

– ¿Qué quieres padre? Estoy muy ocupado por aquí – Dijo Phobos

– Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu jefe Phobos

– Esta bien mi querido capitán – Dijo Phobos con ironía

– ¡Háblame como se debe niño insolente!

– En primera, no soy un niño, tengo 17 casi 18, en segunda, ¿qué rayos quieres?

– Te tengo un juguete nuevo – dijo Ares

– De acuerdo, dime

Con los peleadores, Steve estaba piloteando la nave mientras Dan y Jessica estaban en la sala

– Oye, aun no me dijiste porque Drago y yo estamos aquí y… ¿Quién es ese tal Sky?– dijo Dan

– Bien, les explicare todo chicos, Sky es uno de los mejores peleadores de toda Arkania, el junto a otros cinco peleadores, Phobos, el peleador subterra, Deimos, la peleadora aquos, Apolo, el peleador haos, Ares, el líder y peleador pyrus y Blake, el peleador darkus son Los Centinelas del Castillo Arkaniano, su principal objetivo es… deshacerse de todo aquel que se interponga en los planes de Balton

– ¿Quién es Balton? – preguntó Dan

– Balton Chaos es uno de los reyes mas tiranos que pudieron gobernar Arkania, su principal objetivo es gobernar Gundalia, Neathia, Vestal, la Tierra y principalmente Nueva Vestroia, es por eso que tu estas aquí para ayudarnos a detener la invasión ¿Acaso Apollonir no te lo explicó? – preguntó Jessica

– No, pero dijo que lo haría, fuimos a ver el gran estruendo que provocaste y no lo vimos más – dijo Dan

– Tal vez pensó que nos lo explicarías todo – Dijo Drago

– Creo que así fue – dijo Aqueus

– Jessica, ya llegamos – dijo Steve desde los altavoces que habían en la nave

– Bueno… Dan, Drago, bienvenidos al cuartel de Los Peleadores Bakugan

– ¿Los Peleadores Bakugan?, pensé que éramos los únicos con ese nombre Drago – Dijo Dan

– Lo mismo creí yo Dan – dijo Drago

– Bueno no importa, vengan chicos – dijo Jessica saliendo de la sala yendo hacia afuera y Dan la siguió, cuando estaban afuera

– Hola Jessi – dijo un pelirrojo de ojos cafés que consiguió abrazarla

– Suéltame idiota – dijo Jessica tirándolo al suelo como lo hizo Fabia con Dan y Zenet

– Auch, eso dolió – dijo el pelirrojo sobándose aun en el suelo

– Creo que debes cuidarte Dan – dijo Drago susurrando

– ¿Porque lo dices? – preguntó Dan

– Creo que ella es como Runo y… creo que peor – susurró Drago a Dan

– ¿De qué hablan chicos? – preguntó Jessica

– ¿Nosotros? Nada – dijeron Dan y Drago nerviosos

– Bueno, para la próxima no molestes Marcus – amenazó Jessica a Marcus

– De acuerdo – dijo Marcus levantándose

– Marcus, solo un tipo tan idiota como tú haría eso – dijo un bakugan subterra saltando a su hombro

– Ah, oye Jessica ¿Quién es él? ¿Tu hermano mayor? – dijo Marcus burlándose, ya que Jessica y Dan parecían hermanos porque tenían el mismo color de cabello y ojos, y Dan era más alto por cinco centímetros

– Claro que no idiota, el es Dan y su compañero Drago

– ¿Este es el peleador que trajo Apollonir? Encantado chicos, soy Hynoid Subterra – dijo Hynoid saludándolos

– Ah, hola Hynoid, soy Dan y el es Drago

– Hola Dan, soy Marcus Wolf y veo que ya conociste a nuestra líder – dijo Marcus acercándole a saludarlo, se trataba de un chico que tenia la apariencia de un vestal, tenia cabello pelirrojo y ojos cafés oscuros, tenia la apariencia de tener 18 años y era mas alto a comparacion de los demas, vestia una chaqueta sin mangas azul, una camiseta blanca debajo, pantalones negros y botas negras

– ¿Su líder? ¿De quién estás hablando amigo? – preguntó Dan

– Creo que eso olvide de mencionarlo – dijo Jessica metiéndose en la conversación

– ¿Acaso la líder eres tú? – preguntó Dan apuntando a Jessica

– ¿Quien creíste que era nuestro líder? ¿El idiota de Marcus? – dijo Steve metiéndose en la charla

– ¿Ella es su líder? – preguntó Dan aun sin creerlo

– Si, mejor entremos al cuartel y allí se conocen mejor ¿Les parece? – preguntó Jessica

– Pero ¿Dónde está? No veo ningún edificio – dijo Dan mirando hacia todos lados

– El cuartel no está aquí, está en el subterráneo – dijo Jessica presionando unos botones en su reloj y un edificio salió de la arena que había y su reloj los había transportado dentro de ese edificio

– Bueno Dan, bienvenido a la sala de estar del cuartel de los peleadores – dijo Jessica

– Guau, este lugar es enorme – dijo Dan viendo el lugar, había un enorme sofá como para diez personas en el centro de la habitación, una pantalla de plasma enorme en frente del sofá

– Lo se Dan, nos tomo un mes hacer todo esto – dijo Marcus

– ¡UN MES! Eso es increíble

– Todos lo hicimos y nos costó mucho trabajo… eso que aun no viste nada – dijo Jessica mientras se subía a un ascensor – Ven aquí, aun nos queda mucho por conocer

– De acuerdo, vamos – dijo Dan subiendo al ascensor y llegaron a la segunda planta, habían diez puertas, cinco a cada lado

– Bueno, aquí están las habitaciones ¿Dónde estarán Xander y Thomas? Se supone que deberían estar por aquí – pensó Jessica en voz alta

– ¿Quiénes son Xander y Thomas? – preguntó Dan

– Somos nosotros – dijo un peleador aquos acompañado de otro haos

– Aquí están chicos ¿Dónde se metieron? – preguntó Jessica a los dos chicos

– Yo en el laboratorio – dijo el peleador aquos

– Y yo estaba tomando un descanso – dijo el peleador haos

– ¿Quién es él? – preguntó uno de ellos apuntando a Dan

– Yo soy Dan y el es Drago – dijo Dan

– Hola Dan, soy Xander Falcone – dijo el peleador aquos, se trataba de un chico de un cabello corto de color negro, de ojos cafés y tenia un parentezco a ser neathiano, vestía una chaqueta verde, debajo tenia una camiseta blanca, pantalones negros y botas negras

– Saludos Drago, mi nombre es Siege Aquos – dijo el bakugan aquos haciendo reverencia

– Hola, soy Thomas Campbell – saludo el peleador haos, se trataba de un gundaliano de cabello naranja oscuro largo hasta los hombros, ojos azules y vestíia una chaqueta azul, debajo una camiseta amarilla, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color

– Nos complace tener a un gran guerrero como usted en nuestro equipo, maestro Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus, mi nombre es Aranaut Haos, compañero de Thomas – dijo muy caballerosamente el bakugan haos

– Encantado de conocerlos a ambos, diganme Drago

– Oye Jessica ¿Dónde está Steve? ¿No está con ustedes? – preguntó amablemente Thomas

– No lo sé, debe estar por algún lado – dijo Jessica

– Ah, bueno gracias, Xander ¿Me ayudarías?

– Claro, no tengo nada que hacer – dijo Xander

– ¿Qué les parece si comemos primero? Muero de hambre – dijo Jessica

– Claro, tengo mucha hambre – dijo Dan

– Típico – dijo Drago y Aqueus a la vez

– Esta bien – dijo Xander

– Yo preparo la cena – Dijo Thomas

Mientras… alguien estaba en la terraza del edificio, sentado esperando a algo o a alguien

– Oye Steve ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Los chicos deben estarte buscando y ya casi es la hora de la cena

– No lo sé, pero mi presentimiento me dice que algo va a pasar aquí y yo casi nunca me equivoco Falconeer – dijo Steve

– Y creo que tu presentimiento no se equivoco – dijo una voz extraña

– Te lo dije Falconeer – dijo dandose la vuelta para toparse con uno de los centinelas – ¿Qué quieres Phobos?

– Una batalla ¿Qué más querría? – dijo Phobos

– No voy a pelear, dejennos en paz – dijo Falconeer desde el hombro de Steve

– Veo que tu bakugan con plumas tiene miedo – dijo el bakugan que estaba en el hombro de Phobos

– ¿A quién llamas miedoso? – dijo Falconeer molesto

– ¿No se cansan de perder? – dijo Steve

– Créeme… esta vez será diferente Steve – dijo Phobos

– Bueno para que veas que soy bueno, acepto tu duelo, solo debo decirles que van a perder – Dijo Steve

– Eso no lo creo

– Pues creelo ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Falconeer surge!

– Nivel de poder de Falconeer Ventus 1200G –

– Vamos Warius ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Warius surge!

– Nivel de poder de Warius Subterra 1500G –

– ¡QUE!, ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!, creí que su poder era de 1200G – exclamaron Steve y Falconeer a la vez

– Agradecele a mi hermanita, gracias a ella te daré una paliza que jamás olvidaras

– Veo que aprendió muy bien después de todo – dijo Steve serio

– Bueno, antes de que te pongas nostálgico… acabaré contigo ¡Poder activado! ¡Mazo demoledor!

– Nivel de poder de Falconeer 900G –

– ¡Adiós Falconeer! – gritó Warius agarrando su mazo para golpear a Falconeer

– No lo creo ¡Poder activado! ¡Tormenta de plumas! – dijo Steve y las plumas de las alas de Falconeer se dirigieron hacia Warius para atacarlo

– Nivel de poder de Warius 800G –

– Ja, no me acabaras aun Stevie, ¡Poder activado! ¡Golpe demoledor! – dijo Phobos y Warius detuvo las plumas que se dirigían hacia él con su puño

– Nivel de poder de Warius 2000G –

– QUE, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE

– Creo que perderás Knight

– Nunca ¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Aumento!

– Nivel de poder de Falconeer 1900G –

– Ja, ¿con eso me ganaras? – dijo Phobos con tono burlón

– Casi lo olvido, ¡Poder activado! ¡Ataque estelar! – dijo Steve

– Nivel de poder de Falconeer 2000G –

– Ahora veremos quién es el miedoso – Dijo Falconeer y luego dio un vuelo por el aire atacando a Warius

– Energía vital de Phobos 48% –

– Veo que mejoraste tus habilidades Knight – dijo Phobos recogiendo a Warius

– Y veo que sigues siendo el mismo estúpido niño de siempre Phobos – dijo Steve agarrando a Falconeer

– Deberías cuidar tu boca, puedo serlo pero también soy un centinela – dijo Phobos en tono orgulloso

– ¿Centinela? Pensé que lo que traías puesto era tu pijama – dijo burlándose

– Esto es el colmo ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Warius surge!

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Falconeer surge!

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Mazo demoledor!

– Nivel de poder de Falconeer 900G –

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Tormenta de plumas!

– Nivel de poder de Warius 800G –

– ¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Dunas de la perdición!

– Nivel de poder de Falconeer reduciendo –

– QUE ESTAS HACIENDO – exclamó Falconeer que estaba en el suelo

– Dunas de la perdición reduce la energía de todo bakugan, sea amigo o enemigo, a excepción de los bakugan subterra

– Nivel de poder de Falconeer 0 –

– Energía vital de Steve reducida al 40% –

– Ja, ahora que harás ¿Llamaras a tu noviecita a que te ayude?

– CALLATE, aun no perdí ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Falconeer surge!

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Warius surge!

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Doble tornado! – dijo Steve y dos tornados salieron de las garras de Falconeer dirigiéndose a Warius

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Mazo de destrucción! – dijo Phobos y su mazo destruyo a los dos tornados

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Ataque fugaz! – dijo Steve y Falconeer comenzó a brillar y voló en picada hacia Warius para darle un buen golpe

– No perderé Steve

– Ya lo veremos, voy a ganarte

– Eso es lo que crees ¡Rockwings listo! ¡Armamento instalado! – dijo Phobos arrojando el armamento a su bakugan y se unió a Warius dándole alas cafés

– ¿Armamento? ¿Qué rayos es eso?

– Una ayuda extra ¡Poder de armamento activado! ¡Ataque fugaz! – dijo Phobos y Warius comenzó a brillar y voló en picada hacia Falconeer para darle un buen golpe con su mazo

– Eso no es posible, solo Falconeer puede usar ese ataque

– Con la tecnología del palacio si es posible

– Voy a mostrarte que los bakugan pueden vencer a esas chatarras ¡Poder activado! ¡Doble tornado!

– Me aburres ¡Poder de armamento activado! ¡Ataque aéreo! – dijo Phobos y Warius se dirigía a Falconeer y lo iba a atacar, Warius estaba a punto de colisionar…

– ¿Crees que esa chatarra me vencerá? ¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Tormenta de viento! – dijo Steve antes de que Falconeer y Warius chocaran y el campo de batalla se convirtió en una tormenta y Warius cayó al suelo

– ¿Qué demonios?

– Tormenta de viento es una carta que reduce el nivel de poder del bakugan enemigo

– Nivel de energía de Phobos 0 –

– ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! – dijo Phobos mientras recogía a su bakugan del suelo

– Te lo dije Phobos, un bakugan real es más fuerte que una chatarra – dijo Steve atrapando a su bakugan

– Solo fue suerte Steve, nos veremos la próxima – dijo Phobos yéndose

– ¿Oye Steve estas…? ¡QUÉ RAYOS PASO AQUI! – dijo Jessica subiendo a la terraza y cuando la vio estaba totalmente destruida

– Te lo explico abajo

– De acuerdo – dijo Jessica y ambos bajaron hasta el comedor

– Oye Steve ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Marcus que estaba en el comedor junto a los demás

– En una batalla con Phobos – dijo Steve

– De seguro esa batalla estuvo muy fácil – dijo Marcus

– De hecho… no, Phobos es más fuerte que antes

– Al igual que Sky – Dijo Jessica

– Y apareció con un nuevo artefacto llamado armamento – dijo Steve

– ¿Armamento? Creí que ya no se usaban – dijo Dan

– ¿Armamento? – Se preguntaron el resto excepto Dan y Steve

– Si, es increíble, es como si… su bakugan se haya unido con una maquina, eran imparables, estuvimos a punto de perder – dijo Falconeer

– Pensé que solo habían armamentos en la Tierra, Gundalia, Neathia y Vestal – Dijo Drago

– Lo mismo creí Drago – dijo Dan

– Bueno, sea lo que sea… son muy fuertes y me temo a que podamos vencerlos fácilmente – dijo Steve

– Bueno ¿entonces qué haremos? – preguntó Xander

– Lo mejor que podemos hacer descansar chicos, han trabajado mucho hoy y además… mañana nos espera un arduo entrenamiento – dijo Aranaut llegando con Thomas que traía la comida

– Aranaut tiene razón – dijo Siege desde el hombro de Xander

– Bueno, pero yo voy a descansar luego, ahora ¡A COMER! – dijo Dan mientras se llenaba la boca de comida y todos lo miraban raro por su reacción

– Drago ¿Dan se comporta así? – preguntó Jessica

– Si, así es todo el tiempo – dijo Drago

– Ah, ya veo entonces – dijo Jessica mientras reía observando a Dan comer y luego de esto todos comieron, pero nadie más que Dan, luego todos se fueron a dormir, ya era medianoche y todos estaban dormidos, todos excepto uno

– Dan ¿Estás despierto? – le pregunto Drago a su amigo ya que lo vio despierto mirando hacia la ventana

– Ah… ¿Me hablabas?

– Si ¿Qué pasa? Deberías estar durmiendo a esta hora

– Es que estamos lejos de casa y comencé a extrañar a todos, a Shun, Marucho, Julie, Mira y a la que más extraño… Runo – dijo Dan y susurró lo ultimo lo suficiente como para que Drago lo escuche

– ¿En serio extrañas a Runo? – preguntó sorprendido el bakugan

– Ah, ¿Yo dije eso? – dijo confundido

– Si, lo dijiste – dijo Drago y Dan se puso rojo

– Y-yo no dije eso… porque lo diría – dijo Dan tartamudeando

– ¿En serio la extrañas... Dan?

– Duérmete… ¿Quieres Drago? – dijo Dan arropándose en las sabanas tratando de evitar la conversación

– Como digas… buenas noches Dan

– Hasta mañana amigo

**Bueno, aquí termino el capitulo dos, dejen reviews**


	3. El regreso de un amigo

**Hola a todos los que leen este fic**

**Steve: Dejate de saludos y comienza ya – tono serio**

**Jessica: Eres mas o igual de amargado que Shun**

**Steve: A mi no me compares con ese ninja barato**

**Shun: Que dijiste!**

**Steve: Ah, yo, nada**

**Shun: Vuelve a decir eso y ya verás**

**Steve: Si señor**

**Jessica: Bueno, aqui comienza el capitulo tres, sin mas interrupciones, los dejamos leer**

* * *

**3. El regreso de un amigo**

En Ciudad Bakugan, los peleadores buscaban a su gran y queridísimo líder desde el día en que desapareció, revisaban en todos lados, rincón por rincón y no lograban encontrarlo. Shun, Baron, Ace, Billy, Marucho, Mira, Runo y Julie estaban en casa de Marucho, eran las 6pm, todos estaban dormidos, a excepción de una persona que se había quedado despierta sin poder dormir, se encontraba mirando el amanecer desde la ventana con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, todo estaba en paz y quietud hasta que

– Beep, Beep – sonó el teléfono de su compañera de cuarto

– Ah, ahora que rayos – se quejó Julie agarrando el celular para contestarlo – Am, si soy yo… aja… ¡CINCO MINUTOS!.. Bien, adiós – dijo colgando el teléfono

– Oye Runo ¿Estas despierta? – preguntó Julie, ya que se había levantado

– Ah, si ¿Por qué preguntas? – dijo Runo saliendo de sus pensamientos

– Es que… si estas despierta debe ser por algo

– No pude dormir, eso es todo Julie

– Yo sé que te pasa Runo

– A ver, dime

– Es que extrañas a Dan

– ¡Yo no extraño a Dan! – Dijo Runo que se puso algo nerviosa, que digo MUY nerviosa

– Runo, Runo, Runo… deja de negarlo, sabemos que lo extrañas

– ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

– Se nota en cómo te pusiste desde que se fue, en la cena ayer estuviste muy pensativa, con tu mirada perdida mirando el cielo y casi ni me hablaste ni a mí ni a nadie – le dijo Julie

– ¿Y? Hay días en los que quiero estar sola

– Bueno, como digas, yo debo ir a reportar una noticia, así que te dejo… adiós – dijo Julie yéndose de la habitación, Runo dio un suspiro

– Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Runo

_¿Acaso es tan evidente que lo extraño?, espero que nadie más se haya dado cuenta _– pensó Runo, aunque por fuera parecía estar tranquila, por dentro se sentía sola y preocupada por Dan, hasta extrañaba a Tigrera, porque con ella era la única con la que podía hablar de sus problemas

– Runo, cálmate de seguro Dan debe de estar bien – dijo la voz femenina de un bakugan, cosa que dejo a Runo confundida

– De seguro estoy soñando, Tigrera esta en Nueva Vestroia, muy lejos de aquí – dijo muy segura pensando que estaba alucinando

– De hecho, estoy aquí Runo... – le dijo la voz que estaba en su detrás

Mientras en Arkania, al igual que en la Tierra eran las 6pm, Dan se encontraba dormido en su habitación

– Oye Dan, ¿Estas despierto? – le dijo desde afuera Jessica que traía ropa en sus manos y vio que no contestaba

– De seguro sigue dormido – le comentó Aqueus

– De eso no hay duda, los humanos sí que son flojos

– Si, lo mejor sería si entras a despertarlo, porque no creo que quiera levantarse – dijo Aqueus

– Bueno, entraré – dijo mientras abría la puerta y entró, Dan estaba dormido abrazando su almohada y cubierto por las sábanas

– Oye, Dan… despierta – le dijo mientras lo movía para despertarlo

– Cinco minutos más… - Dijo Dan dormido

– Despierta, se nos hace tarde – dijo quitándole la almohada que traía abrazada

– No molestes Runo, déjame dormir – decía dormido cubriéndose con las sábanas

– ¿Runo? – se pregunto Jessica

– Oye Jessica, se nos hace tarde – Susurró Aqueus

– Ya lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada para levantarlo

– A mi tampoco, pero necesitamos irnos

– Ah, se me ocurrió una idea Aqueus, ojalá funcione… pero antes, un último intento – dijo y se acercó a Dan para intentar levantarlo otra vez

– Vamos Dan, levántate ya – le dijo moviéndolo

– Runo, te dije que cinco minutos más… – dijo Dan dormido

– Creo que no hay más remedio – dijo Jessica mientras agarraba el colchón de su cama y lo volcó provocando que Dan cayera al suelo

– Ah ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? – dijo Dan aun en el suelo

– ¿Que paso Dan? – preguntó Drago que se había levantado que estaba en el velador al lado de la cama de Dan

– Al fin despiertas Dan – dijo Jessica

– Oye ¿Por qué haces eso? Pudiste haberme hablado primero

– Lo hice y no despertabas – dijo Jessica

– Oye Dan ¿Sabías que hablas dormido? – le comentó Aqueus

– ¿P-por qué lo dices?

– Porque cuando te hable dijiste, Runo ya te dije que cinco minutos más… – Dijo Jessica remedando su tono de voz

– ¿En serio?

– Si – dijo Aqueus y Dan estaba algo avergonzado

– Bueno ¿Por qué me despertaste? – pregunto Dan para cambiar el tema

– Ponte esto y te lo explico luego – dijo Jessica dándole la ropa que traía en la mano y se fue de la habitación, Dan se cambiaba mientras Jessica también se fue a cambiar

Mientras en Ciudad Bakugan con Runo y la voz misteriosa

– ¡TIGRERA! – gritó Runo de la emoción

– Cuanto tiempo sin verte Runo – dijo Tigrera

– A ti también Tigrera, veo que no cambiaste mucho

– Tú cambiaste mucho Runo, ya no eres más una niña – dijo Tigrera

– Si, pero… ¿Cómo hiciste para venir? Que yo sepa la única forma de venir era abriendo un portal en Nueva Vestroia

– Lo sé, alguien nos ayudó y de seguro quiere verte

– ¿Quién? – preguntó Runo

– Yo – dijo una voz apareciendo detrás de Runo

– No puede ser… ¡Alice! – gritó Runo emocionada abrazándola y derramo unas lagrimas de alegría

– Hola Runo, tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Alice con una sonrisa

– Lo mismo digo, ¿Cómo hiciste para venir? Pensé que estabas con tu abuelo en Rusia

– Te extrañaba mucho y quise dar una visita por aquí para visitar a los peleadores y también a devolverle sus bakugan

– Oye Runo ¿Qué esta pasan…? – dijo Julie que entraba al cuarto y vio a Alice

– ¡Porque no dijiste que vendrías Alice! – chilló Julie abrazándola muy fuerte

– Oye Julie, más despacio por favor, no me dejas respirar – dijo Alice con el último aliento que le quedaba

– Ups, lo lamento – dijo soltándola

– Oye ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? – pregunto Julie

– Es que quería darles una sorpresa y al parecer creo que funcionó, por cierto Gorem quiere saludarte – dijo Alice

– Hola Julie – dijo Gorem y Julie se puso a llorar a mares pero de alegría al ver a su amigo

– ¡Gorem! Tanto tiempo – dijo Julie feliz

– Si Julie, pasó mucho tiempo

– Oigan ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido aquí? – dijo Billy que venía con Shun, se habían levantado a ver qué pasaba porque su habitación quedaba al lado

– Hola chicos – dijo Alice

– Alice ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Billy

– Claro que es ella Billy – dijo Julie

– Julie ¿Qué hace Gorem en tu hombro? – preguntó Billy

– Lo mismo le iba a preguntar a Runo – dijo Shun

– Alice me lo dio – contestó Julie

– Hola Billy, creo que ya me olvidaste – dijo Cycloid saliendo del bolso donde tenía guardados Alice a los bakugan

– ¡Cycloid! ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine a dar una vuelta

– Oigan chicos ¿No les enseñaron a saludar? – dijo Runo

– Hola Alice – saludó Billy

– ¿Y tú no vas a saludar Shun? – le dijo Julie empujándolo para que la salude

– Oh, hola Alice – saludó Shun

– Hola Shun, tanto tiempo sin verte – le saludó Alice con un beso en la mejilla

– Shun, creo que estos son tuyos – dijo Alice entregándole cuatro bakugan ventus

– Skyress, Ingram, Hawktor y Taylean

– Hola Shun, tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Skyress

– Lo mismo digo, veo que no nos has olvidado Shun – dijo Ingram

– Hola Shun – saludaron Hawktor y Taylean

– Bueno chicos, ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar? – dijo Julie

– Claro, ya tengo hambre – dijo Billy tocándose el estomago

– Bueno, vamos chicos – dijo Runo y todos salieron del cuarto y se fueron a desayunar

Mientras en Arkania

– No más, ya estoy cansado – se quejaba Dan

– Vamos, solo faltan 25, al menos haz 10 más – dijo Jessica

– No, es mucho y este sitio es enorme ¿Cómo no se cansan de correr tanto?

– Práctica Dan, ahora apúrate porque eres el último, todos ya terminaron excepto tú

– ¿Por qué debemos correr tanto? Son los bakugan los que pelean, no nosotros

– Un peleador debe ser igual de fuerte que su bakugan y hay que estar listo para todo Dan. Bueno, ya acabamos con esto, creo que ya hiciste bastante por hoy, ahora vamos, chicos termino su entrenamiento, vayan a descansar – dijo Jessica

Tiempo despues, en las afueras del cuartel de los peleadores

– Dan, no peleas nada mal – dijo Jessica esquivando sus golpes

– Tu tampoco lo haces mal – dijo Dan

– Eres bueno pero muy lento

– Lento ¿Por qué?

– Porque si fueras más rápido evitarías esto – dijo Jessica apareciendo detrás de Dan y dándole un buen golpe en su espalda

– Auch, eso dolió

– Jaja, veo que la niñita arkaniana te está dando una paliza niño – dijo una voz desconocida para Dan

– ¿Qué haces aquí Blake? – pregunto Jessica con un tono molesto

– Queremos una batalla – dijo una voz perteneciente a la de Sky apareciendo detrás de Blake

– Así, si quieren una batalla con gusto Drago y yo los aplastaremos una vez más – Dijo Dan

– Ya veremos eso niño – dijo Sky

– ¡No le hables así al maestro Sky! – dijo Blake, un neathiano de cabello azul oscuro y ojos verdes, y viste una capa morado oscuro, una camiseta morada, pantalones blancos y unas botas negras

– Calma Blake, les haremos respetar a los centinelas – dijo Sky

– ¿Van a seguir con sus absurdas presunciones o vamos a pelear? – preguntó Dan

– Bueno, si quieres perder tan rápido ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Hairadee surge!

– Nivel de poder de Hairadee 1200G –

– Acabemos con ellos Sky

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Anchorsaur surge!

– Nivel de poder de Anchorsaur 1200G –

– Listo para la acción amo Blake

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Aqueus surge!

– Nivel de poder de Aqueus 1100G –

– Acabemos con los farsantes

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Baku Sky Raider salta! ¡Surge Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!

– Nivel de poder de Drago 1200G –

– Listo Dan, acabemos con ellos

– Déjenme comenzar, ¡Poder activado! ¡Misiles de cristal! – dijo Sky y el ataque se dirigía hacia Drago

– Con eso no me vencerás ¡Poder activado! ¡Escudo de fusión! – dijo Dan y el ataque de Sky choco con el escudo de Drago

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Colmillo de las sombras! – dijo Jessica y Aqueus iba a atacar a Hairadee

– Eso no es justo ¡Poder activado! ¡Magnerium! – dijo Blake y el ataque de Aqueus se detuvo

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Dragón astral!

– Nivel de poder de Drago 1700G –

– Creo que es hora de mostrarles tu verdadero poder Aqueus ¡Poder activado! ¡Pesadilla Índigo! – dijo Jessica y los ataques le llegaron a Anchorsaur

– Nivel de poder de Aqueus 1400G –

– Yo pensé que Hydranoid era el único que podía hacer eso – dijo Drago

– No solo Hydranoid, Aqueus es un bakugan que puede imitar los ataques de la mayoría de los bakugan, a excepción de ti Drago – dijo Jessica

– Aun no perdimos ¿Saben? – Dijo Sky – ¡Poder activado! ¡Ataque aéreo!

– Hora de probar otra cosa ¡Poder activado! ¡Colmillo veloz!

– Nivel de poder de Aqueus 1600G –

– Es una habilidad de Tigrera – dijo Drago

– Ese bakugan es increíble, pero no más que esto Espada de tormentas listo ¡Armamento instalado!

– Nivel de poder de Hairadee 1300G –

– Ahora veremos cómo te enfrentas a esto ¡Poder de fusión activado! ¡Ataque aéreo más Espada de tormentas! – dijo Sky y Hairadee iba a atacar con su espada a Drago

– ¿Ah sí? ¡Poder activado! ¡Cuchilla de dragón! – dijo Dan y la espada de Hairadee y la cuchilla de Drago chocaron

– Eso no quedara así ¡Poder de armamento activado! ¡Huracán de viento!

– Nivel de poder de Hairadee 1700G –

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Estallido de Dragón!

– Nivel de Aqueus 2100G –

– Ahora si Aqueus, démosles otra demostración ¡Poder activado! ¡Colmillo hiperveloz!

– Nivel de poder de Aqueus 2400G –

– Otro ataque de Tigrera – dijo Drago

– Es tu fin Anchorsaur – dijo Aqueus y ataco a Anchorsaur y lo devolvió a su forma de esfera –

– Energía vital de Blake 20% –

– ¡Aqueus es muy fuerte! Pero ¿Cómo? – dijo Dan

– Como dije, no lleve muchas cartas al desierto y por eso perdí contra este tarado – dijo Jessica

– ¿A quién llamas tarado? – dijo Sky haciendose el indignado – Ya veremos quién gana ¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Ventisca!

– Nivel de poder de Drago 1200G, nivel de poder de Aqueus 1100G –

– Redujo nuestro nivel de poder hasta el nivel base – dijo Dan

– Si chico listo, Ventisca hace que sus niveles de poder reduzcan al nivel base y el sobrante que tenían lo tiene Hairadee – dijo Sky

– Eso quiere decir que… – decía Jessica

– Nivel de poder de Hairadee 3500G –

– Creo que no nos percatamos de eso – dijo Dan

– Bueno, aun no perderemos ¡Poder activado! ¡Puño valquiria! – dijo Jessica y Aqueus golpeo el suelo provocando que la carta portal pierda su efecto

– Un ataque de Aranaut – dijo Drago

– Nivel de poder de Drago 1700G, nivel de poder de Aqueus 2400G, nivel de poder de Hairadee 1700G –

– Eso fue inteligente – dijo Drago

– Acabémoslos ¡Poder activado! ¡Tornado de Dragón! – dijo Dan

– Nivel de poder de Hairadee 1200G, nivel de poder de Drago 2200G –

– No vas a vencerme ¡Poder activado! ¡Fortaleza de cristal! – dijo Sky y el ataque de Drago no llegó a Hairadee

– Nivel de poder de Drago 1700G, nivel de poder de Hairadee 1700G –

– Veo que es hora de acabar esto ¡Poder activado! ¡Espejismo de puño! ¡Ahora Dan!

– Nivel de poder de Drago 2200G, nivel de poder de Hairadee 1200G –

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Cuchilla de Dragón! – dijo Dan, Drago ataco a Hairadee y lo venció

– Energía vital de Sky 30% –

– Maldito humano – dijo Sky recogiendo a su bakugan y armamento

– Lamento haber fallado señor, para esta ronda no voy a perder – dijo Blake

– No será necesario, ya tengo lo que quiero, ahora vámonos – dijo Sky y ambos abandonaron la batalla

– Que raro ¿Por qué se fueron? – se pregunto Dan

– No lo sé, pero no importa, al menos barrimos el piso con ellos – dijo Jessica

– Si, pero sospecho que por algo mas debieron haber venido – dijo Drago

En otra parte de Arkania

– Maestro Ares, traje lo que me pidió – dijo Sky

– Excelente Sky, con esto ese humano tendrá que ayudarnos le guste o no – dijo Ares con una risa malvada

– Ahora ¿Que haremos maestro?

– Por ahora nada Sky, buen trabajo, sigue asi, puedes retirarte – dijo Ares y Sky se fue

– Se que tienes un plan en mente Ares – dijo Reaper que estaba en su hombro

– Si, los peleadores y el humano desearan jamás haberse metido con nosotros, creo que Deimos podrá encargarse de lo demás – dijo Ares con una sonrisa malvada

Mientras en la Tierra

– Alice, tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Mira abrazando a Alice

– Si, creo que pasaron mas de tres años – dijo Marucho

– Hola maestra Alice – dijo Baron

– Hola – saludo Ace sin ganas

– Oigan chicos ¿Dónde esta Dan? – pregunto Alice ya que le parecía extraño no ver a Dan merodeando por esos lugares

– Dan se fue, pero no sabemos a donde – dijo Mira

– Lo estamos buscando desde ayer – dijo Marucho

– Y hasta ahora no hay ni rastro de el – dijo Shun

- Ya veo chicos, no deberían preocuparse por el, siempre y cuando este con Drago estará bien – dijo Alice

– Eso es cierto – dijo Marucho

– Bueno chicos, les traje esto – dijo Alice entregándoles sus bakugan a cada uno

– Nemus, amigo – dijo Baron

– Hola Baron – saludo Nemus

– Percival – dijo Ace

– Hola Ace – saludo Percival

– Wilda – exclamo Mira

– Hola Mira, tanto tiempo sin verte

– Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Tristar

– Hola Marucho – dijeron sus bakugan

– Oigan chicos ¿Dónde esta Runo? – pregunto Julie que no la veía por ninguna parte

Mientras con Runo

– Oye Runo ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Tigrera

– Si, solo algo triste

– ¿Por qué?

– Y ¿Si Dan nunca regresa? Me preocupa no saber cómo esta – dijo Runo

– A todos nos preocupa Runo

– Lo sé, pero… y si nunca regresa, no quiero que le pase nada malo

– Sé que lo amas Runo, pero las cosas pasan por alguna razón, Drago esta con el, asi que no creo que le haya pasado nada malo

– Eso espero Tigrera – dijo Runo

**Bueno aquí acabo el tercer capitulo de Bakugan Battle Brawlers: El Ataque Arkaniano**

**Steve: Tardaste mucho**

**Jessica: Ni que lo digas, las tareas y exámenes no me dejaban terminar de escribir**

**Runo: Cuando volveré a ver a Dan**

**Jessica: Pronto, dentro de unos… 6 capitulos o mas**

**Runo: Bien, lo quiero tal como esta**

**Jessica: Creeme, cuando Dan vuelva no será igual que antes**

**Steve: ¿Qué hace ella aqui? ¿Y por qué yo no aparecí?**

**Jessica: Yo la invite y aún no vas a aparecer ¿Algun problema con eso? (tono amenazador)**

**Steve: No (nervioso)**

**Jessica: Bueno, aqui acabo, dejen review, sugerencias, criticas y todo lo que quieran**

**Steve: De preferencia tomates no**

**Jessica: Bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo**


	4. Ataque sorpresa

**Hola a todos los que leen este fic**

**Steve: Actualizaste rapido**

**Jessica: Si, creeme que iba a actualizar ayer, pero...**

**Steve: A quien le importa, comienza que quiero aparecer. Ya!**

**Jessica: Te callas o te haré lo mismo que hice cuando me desobedeciste**

**Steve: Depende ¿Qué me hiciste?**

**Jessica: Lo sabras si no interrumpes**

**Steve: Bueno, me callo**

**Jessica: Sin más interrupciones los dejamos leer**

* * *

**4. Ataque sorpresa**

Al día siguiente, eran las 10 de la mañana, los peleadores en Arkania estaban reunidos en el comedor después de un arduo entrenamiento que tuvieron hace unos instantes

– Oye Xander ¿Qué hay para comer? – pregunto Steve que estaba muerto de hambre

– ¿Yo?, se supone que tu debiste haber ido a comprar víveres a la ciudad – se quejo Xander

– ¿Yo?, tienes que estar loco, yo fui la anterior semana, le tocaba a Thomas

– Yo fui una semana antes que ti – dijo Thomas

– ¿Ahora qué pasa? – pregunto Jessica que, al igual que todos, morían de hambre

– Resulta que tu querido noviecito olvido ir a la ciudad a comprar víveres – dijo Marcus ironicamente

– Ya te dije que no me tocaba a mí – exclamó Steve

– ¿Y tu como supiste que me refería a ti Steve? – pregunto Marcus

– A quien más molestarías Marcus – respondió Steve

– Entonces ¿No hay nada para desayunar? – pregunto Jessica

– No – dijeron todos los muchachos molestos

– ¿Que pasa aquí? Estoy que muero de hambre – pregunto Dan que estaba entrando al comedor

– Resulta que el novio de Jessica no fue a comprar víveres – dijo Marcus

– ¡Steve no es mi novio! Y si, el torpe se olvido de ir a comprar víveres – dijo Jessica

– ¿A quién le dices torpe? – dijo Steve

– Oigan chicos ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – dijo Hynoid que venía con Siege, Aranault, Falconeer y Drago

– Estos idiotas están peleando porque no tenemos ¡NADA PARA DESAYUNAR! – gritó Jessica

– ¿Cuáles idiotas? – dijeron todos excepto Dan y Thomas

– ¿Están sordos o qué? Me refiero a ustedes – dijo Jessica

– Para que vean que soy bueno, yo voy – dijo Marcus pero fue detenido por todos

– Que ni se te ocurra avanzar Marcus Wolf – dijo Jessica amenazándolo

– Después de tu última ida preferiría que no vayas – dijo Xander

– Porque ¿Qué hizo Marcus? – pregunto Dan

– Veras Dan… – se puso a contar Jessica

**_– Escucha Marcus, tu nombre es Manuel de la Torre y el mío es María del Castillo ¿Entendido? – pregunto Jessica a Marcus que estaban en la puerta de entrada de la ciudad disfrazados de personas completamente diferentes_**

**_–Si, entendido – dijo Marcus_**

**_– Ahora a entrar – dijo Jessica que se dirigía junto con Marcus_**

**_– Buenas tardes, nombres por favor – dijo el centinela que estaba en la puerta de entrada_**

**_– Buenas tardes, mi nombre es... – decia Jessica que fue interrumpida por algo... mas bien por alguien_**

**_– El mío es María del Castillo – dijo Marcus_**

**_– Imbécil, ¡Eres Manuel de la Torre! – le regañó Jessica_**

**_– Un momento… impostores, ¡Atrápenlos! – dijo el guardia y Jessica y Marcus corrieron de allí_**

**_– Eres un imbécil Marcus, ahora no vamos a comer en una semana_**

**_– Yo que tengo que ver en esto, no me explicaste muy bien lo de los nombres_**

**_– Marcus_**

**_– ¿Si? – preguntó Marcus todo inocente_**

**_– Te lo repetí ¡DIEZ VECES! – grito Jessica a todo pulmón_**

**_– Ya, lo siento Jessica – dijo Marcus_**

– Ya te dije que lo sentía – dijo Marcus

– Eso no basto, nos dejaste sin comer por ¡UNA SEMANA! – Le grito Jessica

– Ya, está bien – dijo Marcus

– Eso sí es ser idiota – dijo Dan

– Bueno, yo voy, porque no pienso soportar más hambre, vamos Siege – dijo Xander yéndose

– Yo voy contigo Xander, sígueme Aranaut – dijo Thomas siguiéndolo

– Gracias chicos, y tu Steve ¿Por qué no vas con ellos? – pregunto Jessica

– No, yo quiero dormir, tuve una mala noche – dijo Steve

– No seas mentiroso Steve, anoche estuviste toda la noche en la computadora – le delato Falconeer

– Si que eres malo – dijo Steve

– Ahora con más razón ¡CIEN LAGARTIJAS! ¡AHORA! – dijo Jessica en forma de orden

– Si señora – dijo Steve comenzando

– Oye Falconeer ¿Por qué todos le tienen miedo a Jessica? – pregunto Dan

– Bueno, te contare Dan… – dijo Falconeer

**_En la base de Arkania, hace cuatro años, estaban Steve y Jessica_**

**_– Vamos Steve, levántate – dijo Jessica_**

**_– No molestes Jessica –dijo Steve que seguía en la cama_**

**_– O te levantas o ya veras_**

**_– ¿Qué puede hacerme una niñita como tú? – dijo Steve y la palabra niñita hizo enojar a Jessica_**

**_– Una última vez Steve ¡O te levantas o te levanto! Escoge_**

**_– Ninguna, quiero dormir_**

**_– Ahora si Steve Knight – dijo Jessica y lo arrojo del colchón y cayó al suelo_**

**_– ¿Qué rayos hiciste? Ahora si veras – dijo Steve tomándola de la muñeca y como reflejo de Jessica torció su brazo hacia atrás y dejo a Steve en el piso y con un brazo roto_**

– ¿En serio hizo eso? – pregunto Dan sorprendido

– Si, créeme Dan, desde allí Steve le tiene miedo – dijo Falconeer

– Guau, creo que es más fuerte que Fabia, jaja, ¿Recuerdas como te lanzo al piso? – dijo Drago recordando ese momento

– ¡Cállate Drago! Ese fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida – dijo Dan

– ¿Por qué lo dices Dan? – pregunto Steve que ya había acabado de hacer sus ejercicios

– Pues, verán… – dijo Dan y les contaba la historia

Mientras con Xander y Thomas, ya estaban volviendo

– Oye ¿Por qué al idiota de Steve se le olvido comprar comida? – se quejo Xander

– De seguro estaba pensando en nuestra querida líder y se le olvido ir – dijo Siege

– ¿Te refieres a Jessica, no? – pregunto Thomas

– Si, ¿Recuerdas como se conocieron? – dijo Xander

– Si – dijo Thomas recordando **_((No voy a poner la historia, la voy a dejar para más adelante))_**

– Mira casi llegamos – dijo Thomas

– No creo que lleguen – dijo un centinela de nombre Phobos que se interpuso en el camino de los peleadores

– Miren a quien tenemos aquí, al líder de los amargados – dijo Xander haciéndose la burla

– Cierra la boca Xander, no te me dirijas así, además el amargado es Sky – dijo Phobos

– Como sea, apártense del camino, tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo Xander

– No hasta que nos ganen en una batalla – los retó un chico de unos 20 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules que vestía una capa amarilla y una camiseta del mismo color, pantalones blancos y botas negras

– Bueno, les daremos una paliza que no olvidaran y así aprenderán a no meterse con nosotros – dijo Siege

– ¿Listo Aranaut? – pregunto Thomas

– Mas que listo Thomas – contestó el bakugan

– Comenzaremos nosotros ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Ravenoid Haos surge! – dijo Apolo

– Nivel de poder de Ravenoid 1500G –

– Acabemos con ellos Apolo – dijo Ravenoid

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Warius subterra surge! – dijo Phobos

– Nivel de poder de Warius 1500G –

– Ni piensen que me vencerán – dijo Warius

– Bueno, ya no presuman, porque no nos van a ganar ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Siege aquos surge! – dijo Xander

– Nivel de poder de Siege 1200G –

– Listo para la acción Xander – dijo Siege

– Bueno, mi turno ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Aranaut haos surge! – dijo Thomas

– Nivel de poder de Aranaut 1200G –

– Veremos quién barre el piso con quien – dijo Aranaut

– No tan rápido caballerito ¡Poder activado! ¡Rasguño de sombras! – dijo Apolo

– Nivel de poder de total Aranaut y Siege 2000G –

– ¿Alguna idea Xander? – pregunto Siege

– Si ¡Poder activado! ¡Espada de agua! – dijo Xander y Siege con su espada detuvo el ataque de Ravenoid

– Nivel de poder total de Aranaut y Siege 2400G –

– Bien jugado, pero eso no bastará para ganarnos ¡Poder activado! ¡Mazo demoledor! – dijo Phobos

– Nivel de poder de Aranaut 900G –

– ¡Ahora Warius!

– Así, ya veremos eso ¡Poder activado! ¡Brillo espiral!

– Nivel de poder de Aranaut 1200G –

– No perdí aun ¡Poder activado! ¡Mazo de destrucción! – dijo Phobos y Warius se dirigía a atacar a Aranaut

– Justo donde te quería ver ¡Poder activado! ¡Espejismo de puño! – dijo Thomas y como Warius se dirigía a atacarlo el golpe de Aranaut le llego al pecho y ambos se volvieron esferas

– Energía vital de Thomas y Phobos 50% –

– Creo que tu amigo hizo mi trabajo más fácil ¡Poder activado! ¡Inmóviles! – dijo Apolo y varios Ravenoid comenzaron a atacar a Siege

– Xander, aquí necesito ayuda – le comento Siege

– Bien ¡Poder activado! ¡Espejismo profundo! – dijo Xander y antes de que los clones de Ravenoid lo ataquen el desapareció y ataco desde abajo a los Ravenoid

– Eres un miedoso ¿Por qué no sales? – se quejaba Ravenoid

– Bien ¡Poder activado! ¡Espada de agua! – dijo y Siege se dirigía a atacar a Ravenoid

– ¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Brillo de luz! – dijo Apolo y el campo se lleno de una luz muy intensa

– ¿Dónde estás Ravenoid? – pregunto Siege

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Garra de luz! – dijo Apolo y Ravenoid atacó a Siege

– Nivel de poder de Ravenoid 1800G –

– No puede ser – dijo Xander recogiendo a su bakugan

– Energía vital de Xander 60% –

– Y después se creen los mejores ¿O me equivoco? – pregunto Phobos

– Esto aun no acaba – dijo Xander – ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Siege aquos surge!

– Aquí vamos de nuevo ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Warius subterra surge!

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Ravenoid haos surge!

– Bueno, si asi lo quieren ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Aranaut haos surge!

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Golpe demoledor! – dijo Phobos y Warius se dirigía a atacar a Siege

– Asi ¡Poder…! – dijo Xander, pero alguien le gano

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Brillo espiral! – dijo Thomas y Aranaut se puso delante de Siege y dio con el puño de Warius

– Nivel de poder de Aranault 1500G –

– Xander, tu encárgate de Apolo, yo me encargo de Phobos – le dijo Thomas

– Bien ¡Poder activado! ¡Espada de agua! – Dijo Xander y Siege iba a atacar a Ravenoid con su espada

– Bueno, creo que es hora de probar un juguetito – dijo Apolo mientras tecleaba unos botones en su reloj

– Sable de luz listo ¡Armamento instalado! – dijo Apolo y ahora Siege y Ravenoid tenían espadas y estaban luchando

– Veremos si me vences caballerito – dijo Ravenoid

– Estoy mas que seguro de que lo hare y te hare pagar a ti por lo que hiciste – dijo Siege derribando a Ravenoid y este volvió a su forma de esfera

– ¡Este chico va a pagármelas! – dijo Apolo

– Enegia vital de Apolo 40% –

– Ahora es mi turno ¡Poder activado! ¡Mazo demoledor! – dijo Phobos

– Nivel de poder de Aranault 900G –

– Eres patético Aranault, veo que desde que te fuiste te has hecho mas débil – dijo Warius

– Al menos no soy como ustedes, al menos sigo teniendo corazón – dijo Aranaut

– Para que los sentimientos si puedes tener todo el poder que desees, solo únete a nosotros y te daremos todo ese poder – dijo Warius

– ¡Ni lo piensen! Estemos ganando o perdiendo no quiere decir que cambiare de bando, Thomas ayudame – Dijo Aranaut

– Bien ¡Poder activado! ¡Espejismo de puño!

– Nivel de poder de Aranaut 1200G –

– ¡Hora de acabar contigo Warius! – dijo Aranaut y lo derribo

– Energia vital de Phobos 25% –

– Veo que siguen peleando igual que antes, pero ya estoy aburrido, nos vamos – dijo Apolo desapareciendo con Phobos

– Cobardes, nunca van a terminar un duelo – dijo Xander

– Mejor volvamos a casa, de seguro todos deben de estar muertos de hambre – dijo Thomas

– Es cierto, vamos – dijo Xander y ambos se dirigían de camino

Mientras en el cuartel de los peleadores, para ser exactos en el comedor

– ¡Porque tardan tanto! – se quejaban Dan y Marcus que tenían sus cabezas en la mesa

– Sean pacientes ¿Quieren? – dijo Steve

– Para su información, no son los únicos que están muriendo de hambre – dijo Jessica

– Pero... son las doce del dia – se quejo Dan

– Sin peros Dan, calmate, de seguro ya llegan – dijo Jessica

– Ya llegamos – dijo Thomas

– Ya era hora ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – pregunto Marcus

– Adivinen, los torpes de Phobos y Apolo nos retaron a una batalla – dijo Xander

– Y ¿Ganaron? – pregunto Steve

– En estadísticas, si pero escaparon a media batalla – dijo Thomas

– Que raro, ya son dos veces que pasa lo mismo – dijo Jessica

– Esto es extraño – comento Xander

– ¿Pueden dejarse de charlas e ir a comer? – dijo Dan que estaba con hambre

– Bueno, vamos – dijeron todos, ya que no habian siquiera comido y se pusieron a comer

Mientras en el castillo de los centinelas, Ares estaba en una habitación sombria y oscura, estaba inclinado hablando al parecer con alguien importante

– Ares, ¿Ya tienes la información que te pedi? – pregunto una voz misteriosa

– Si, maestro, la tengo y ahora mismo esta siendo enviada al laboratorio, solo nos falta la del peleador subterra – dijo Ares

– No creo que sea necesaria por ahora, pero obténganla de todos modos mañana y asegurate que tu hija no falle en la misión – dijo la voz

– Si, maestro, me encargare – dijo Ares retirandose y se fue a otra sala donde estaban sentados Sky, Blake, Apolo y Phobos

– Maestro Ares ¿Qué le dijo? – pregunto Sky

– Que aun debemos obtener la energía del peleador Marcus Wolf – Dijo Ares

– ¿De ese debilucho? No creo que sea necesario – dijo Phobos

– No subestimes el poder de un bakugan, Phobos – dijo Apolo

– Creo que Phobos tiene razón, no creo que sea necesaria – dijo Sky

– Concuerdo con el maestro Sky – dijo Blake

– Como sea, me dio la orden de obtener esa ultima información y de eso me encargare yo, ustedes ya hicieron su parte asi que pueden retirarse – dijo Ares y todos se fueron, luego el se puso a teclear unas teclas en la mesa

– Hola papá – dijo una voz femenina

– Deimos, ¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto Ares

– Va bien, ya estoy llegando– dijo Deimos

– Apresurate entonces y no dejes que nada se interponga en tu objetivo

– De acuerdo, adiós, salúdame a Phobos – dijo y Ares corto la llamada

– ¿Crees que pueda cumplir con la mision? – pregunto Reaper

– No dudes de eso Reaper, ella es implacable al igual que Apolo, no como sus hermanos – dijo Ares

**Bueno, aqui acabo el cuarto capítulo, dejen sugerencias, comentarios, y también...**

**Steve: Por qué me hiciste eso! (gritando a todo pulmón)**

**Jessica: Porque te la tenias bien merecida por desobediente, además espero que así Dan y los demás idiotas esten advertidos**

**Marcus/Xander/Dan: A quien le dices idiota!**

**Jessica: A ustedes! ¿O quieren terminar como el tarado?**

**Marcus/Xander/Dan: Nos callamos O.o**

**Jessica: Mas les vale, bueno respondiendo reviews:**

**DianaLauraHPFan: **Creeme, este es solo el comienzo y maaaas tarde (osea dentro de unos diez o mas capitulos) va a volver uno de tus preferidos... ya debes saber a quien me refiero

**Steve: Hablando de reviews ¿Y qué paso con los demás?**

**Jessica: Eso iba a decir yo, pero ya que lo dijiste para que repetirlo, bueno tengo un anuncio, tal vez no pueda actualizar tan seguido porque voy a estar muy ocupada buscando biografias y demas cosas, pero veré si me puedo dar una escapadita para escribir**

**Steve: No te tardes mucho**

**Jessica: Bien, eso depende, bueno si nada más que decir...**

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**


	5. Un duelo en el desierto

**Hola a todos los lectores y a mis amigos que me envian reviews, aqui volviendo a publicar otro capitulo de mi fic**

**Steve: ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Dijiste que no tardarías**

**Jessica: ¿Crees que mi vida es facil? Los profesores me llenan de tarea y como dije, me di una escapadita para escribir este capitulo y tambien se me habia acabado la inspiracion, al final un aviso**

**Steve: Oh, ya veo, en fin, ¿Puedo presentar yo?**

**Jessoca: Bueno, hazlo**

**Steve: Aqui esta el quinto capitulo de Bakugan Battle Brawlers: El Ataque Arkaniano, disfrutenlo**

* * *

**5. Un duelo en el desierto**

Al día siguiente, en el castillo de Arkania

– Oye papá ¿No crees que deberías irte alistando para la batalla? – preguntó Phobos

– Cambio de planes Phobos, ¿Recuerdas a…? – dijo Ares pero fue interrumpido

– Si, si, si, la recuerdo, no hace falta que la menciones – dijo Phobos fastidiado

– Ella se encargará

– ¡Que! ¿En serio? ¿Ella va a volver? – se quejó Phobos

– Si, además alguien tiene que reemplazar a Deimos mientras está ausente – dijo Ares

Mientras, en Ciudad Bakugan

– ¿No se cansan de buscar? Han estado buscando sin parar por más de dos horas – dijo Ace que veía a Mira presionando teclas en el computador del laboratorio de la casa de Marucho

– Ace tiene razón, deberían ir a descansar – dijo Percival

– Nadie quiere descansar en un momento así Ace – dijo Mira

– Vamos Mira, hagamos algo, no vine de visita para verte trabajar

– ¿Y desde cuando Ace se preocupa por Mira? – dijo Julie que estaba escondida escuchando y viendo lo que hacían

– Julie, no los molestes – dijo Gorem que estaba en su hombro mientras Mira y Ace comenzaron a discutir

– Comenzaron a discutir otra vez ¿No maestra Julie? – le comentó Baron que estaba con Nemus

– Si

– Oiga ¿Dónde está el maestro Marucho? – preguntó Baron

– No lo sé, debe estar por ahí ¿Viste a Runo? Quería que me acompañe al centro comercial y no la encuentro por ninguna parte – dijo Julie

Mientras en las arenas de batalla de Ciudad Bakugan

– No está aquí Runo – dijo Marucho a través de su bakumetro, Marucho había terminado de buscar por todas las arenas de batalla en busca de Dan

– Tampoco está aquí – dijo Runo a través de su bakumetro

– Sera mejor que volvamos con los chicos Runo

– No puedo, le prometí a Julie que iría al centro comercial– dijo Runo

– Bien, adiós

– Adiós – dijo Runo cortando la comunicación

– ¿Dónde te habrás metido Dan? – pensaba Marucho

Mientras, en Arkania con Dan y Drago

– Vamos Dan, solo un poco más – dijo Drago que se encontraba en el hombro de Dan

– ¡Lo logre! – gritó Dan que estaba en la cima de una montaña

– Bien Dan, veo que estas mejorando – dijo Jessica que iba por su detrás

– Gracias

– Pero aun, te falta mucho, pero lo hiciste bien… Bueno ¿Te parece si vamos a comer?

– Claro – dijo Dan y ambos se iban de regreso al cuartel

Mientras en Ciudad Bakugan, con Runo para ser específicos

– Oye Runo ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto Tigrera que estaba en su hombro

– Tengo la sensación de que no encontraremos a Dan – le contesto Runo

– Tranquila, lo vamos a encontrar – le contestó Tigrera

– Bien, pero creo que se nos está haciendo tarde, le dije a Julie que la acompañaría al centro comercial

– Bien, vamos entonces

Mientras, con Marucho en las arenas de batalla, se encontraba yendo a toda prisa al cuartel de los peleadores por quien sabe qué y sin querer choco con cierta personita

– Oye, ten más cuidado – le dijo la persona con la que había chocado

– Mas bien, tu ten más… cuidado – decía Marucho pero se quedo embobado al ver a la persona con la que había chocado

– Oh, lo lamento – dijo la chica con la que había chocado, era de su tamaño, rubia, de ojos azules y cabello lacio, y tenía a un bakugan aquos en su hombro

– No, fue mi culpa, debí haberme fijado por donde iba – le dijo Marucho sin aun dejar de mirarla

– No importa, por cierto, soy Danielle, pero dime Danny ¿Y tú?

– Soy Choji, pero me dicen Marucho ¿Eres nueva por aquí?

– Si, estaba de paseo y encontré este lugar

– ¿Quieres que te muestre el lugar?

– Claro – dijo Danielle con una sonrisa y ambos se dirigían a ver cada rincón de las arenas de batalla

Mientras con Dan y Drago

– El almuerzo estuvo delicioso ¿Quién lo preparo? – preguntó Dan

– Lo hizo Thomas, el es el experto en la cocina aquí – dijo Steve que pasaba por allí

– Cocina excelente, aunque no supera a Runo aun – dijo Dan y se puso algo nostálgico recordando esos momentos

– Dan ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunto Thomas que lo estaba viendo con la cabeza baja

– No… pasa nada Thomas – le contestó Dan aun con la cabeza agachada

– Se que te pasa algo Dan, aunque no lleves mucho tiempo aquí te conozco muy bien ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Thomas

– Es que, comencé a extrañar a mi amiga – dijo Dan

– ¿No querrás decir tu novia Dan? – le preguntó Drago que saltó a su hombro

– Como sea Drago, solo era eso, nada más

– Ya veo, despreocúpate y no te ahogues en tus penas, se que la extrañas pero ya llegara el momento en que la vuelvas a ver y yo creo que será en el mejor momento – le dijo Thomas poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Dan

– Gracias Thomas, creo que tienes razón, debo concentrarme en las batallas y darlo todo para de una vez acabar con esto – dijo Dan decidido y levantando la mirada

– No tienes de que agradecerme Dan, eres parte de los peleadores y como un hermano para todos nosotros Dan, somos familia y debemos ayudarnos unos a los otros – le dijo Thomas

– Es cierto Thomas

– ¿Dónde está Marcus? – preguntó Steve que había entrado al comedor

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó Dan

– No lo vi desde la mañana y me parece raro que no haya dicho nada

– A mí también me parece extraño – dijo Thomas

Mientras en el desierto Arkaniano

– Vamos Hynoid, solo esta mas, no puede ser tan difícil – le alentaba Marcus desde arriba de una montaña a Hynoid

– Tu lo dices porque no escalaste más de tres montañas – se quejo Hynoid

– Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quienes tenemos aquí, a un perrito y su amo – dijo una voz femenina que salto en frente de Marcus y traía una capucha negra

– ¿Quién rayos eres? – pregunto Marcus

– No puedo creer que no me recuerdes – dijo quitándose la capucha

– Kate Bratcher, más conocida como Katie Bratcher – dijo Marcus

– ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A Madonna? – dijo ironicamente, se trataba de una chica de unos 17 años, de cabello naranja y lo tenia en una coleta, y ojos azules verdosos, llevaba una capa naranja oscuro, una blusa naranja y un pantalon blanco con unas botas negras

– Tal vez... en fin ¿Qué quieres? – Me enviaron aquí a vencerte en una batalla

– Ja, con que eso, debo decirte algo, no me vencerás – dijo Hynoid situándose en el hombro de Marcus

– Eso ya lo veremos – dijo un bakugan saltando al hombro de Katie

– Bien, dejémonos de platica y comencemos ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Hynoid subterra surge!

– Estoy listo para la acción – dijo Hynoid

– Nivel de poder de Hynoid 1200G –

– No te enseñaron modales, las damas primero, ya que ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Fear Ripper aquos surge!

– Veremos que me hace este gatito – dijo Fear Ripper

– Nivel de poder de Fear Ripper 1500G –

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Sable tormenta de arena! – dijo Marcus y la garra derecha de Hynoid comenzó a brillar y se dirigía hacia Fear Ripper

– Nivel de poder de Hynoid incrementado en 300G –

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Zarpas de hielo! – dijo Katie y las zarpas de Fear Ripper brillaron y detuvieron el ataque de Hynoid provocando que las garras de ambos choquen

– Nivel de poder de Hynoid reducido en 300G –

– ¿Crees que con eso me vencerás? ¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Ataque fantasmal! – dijo Marcus y Hynoid desapareció bajo tierra

– Nivel de poder de Hynoid aumentado en 500G –

– ¿Donde estas gatito miedoso? – dijo Fear Ripper

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Sable tormenta de arena! – dijo Marcus y Hynoid apareció debajo de Fear Ripper y lo atacó con su garras

– Energía vital de Katie 50% –

– Nada mal Marcus, pero solo fue suerte – le dijo Katie recogiendo a Fear Ripper del suelo

– Créeme que esto es solo el comienzo – contestó Marcus

– Pero tu suerte ya se acabo ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Fear Ripper surge!

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Hynoid surge!

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Zarpas de hielo!

– Nivel de poder de Hynoid reducido en 300G –

– Es mi turno Hynoid – le dijo Fear Ripper acercándole para atacarlo

– Marcus, me vendría bien algo de ayuda – dijo Hynoid

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Pesadilla de las mil garras! – dijo Marcus y Hynoid atacaba a Fear Ripper de diferentes direcciones con sus garras

– Nada mal Marcus ¡Poder activado! ¡Ataque samurái! – dijo Katie y Fear Ripper atacaba de todos lados a Hynoid

– ¿Qué te parece eso Hynoid? – Le dijo Fear Ripper

– Nada mal, pero necesitaras mas ¡Marcus!

– No me des ordenes ¡Poder activado! ¡Colmillo luz de luna! – dijo Marcus y Hynoid se dirigía a atacar a Fear Ripper

– Justo donde te quería ¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Relación diagonal aquos-subterra!

– Nivel de poder de Fear Ripper incrementado en 500G, nivel de poder de Hynoid reducido en 500G –

– ¿Qué harás ahora Marcus? – dijo Katie y Fear Ripper ataco a Hynoid y lo devolvió a su forma de esfera

– Energía vital de Marcus 25% –

– Ja, ¿Quién es el miedoso ahora Marcus?

– No lo sé, pero yo no ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Hynoid surge! – dijo Marcus

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Fear Ripper surge!

– ¿Listo para perder gatito? – pregunto Fear Ripper

– ¡No me digas así! – le grito Hynoid

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Zarpas de hielo!

– Es lo único que sabes hacer ¡Poder activado! ¡Colmillo luz de luna!

– Tú crees que con eso basta ¡Poder activado! ¡Ataque samurái!

– Creo que vas a perder

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Por esto ¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Arena cero!

– Nivel de poder de Hynoid incrementando en 500G –

– ¿Crees que eso bastara? – Preguntó Katie

– Yo creo que me falta algo ¡Poder activado! ¡Sable tormenta de arena! - dijo Marcus y Hynoid lo ataco

– Energía vital de Katie 0% –

– ¿Quién es el cobarde ahora niñita? – le dijo Marcus

– No sabes lo que acabas de hacer Marcus Wolf, no tengo tiempo para platicar, nos veremos la próxima – le dijo Katie y se fue

– Raro, pero le ganamos – dijo Marcus

– Cierto, ja, creo que aprenderán a no meterse con nosotros – le contestó Hynoid

Mientras, en Arkania

– ¿Con que Katie volvió? ¿No? – preguntó Jessica con algo de seriedad en su voz

– ¿Alguien habló de Katie? – preguntó Steve

– Si, resulta que la niñita mimada del rey volvió a atacarnos – dijo Marcus

– ¿Ella? ¡Noooooo! – se puso a decir Steve

– ¿Quién es Katie? – preguntó Dan

– La persona más fastidiosa del universo entero Dan, créeme, mientras menos sepas de ella, mejor – le dijo Xander

– Xander tiene razón, esa niña es un… fastidio – dijo Thomas

– Lo sé, ¿Ahora qué quiere? – se preguntaba Steve

– No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea no es bueno – comento Jessica

– Creo que lo mejor será si comenzamos a atacar el palacio arkaniano – dijo Thomas

– Creo que Thomas tiene razón chicos, debemos irnos preparando para un ataque – dijo Dan

Mientras, en el palacio centinela

– ¡Phobos! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! – dijo Katie mientras abrazaba a Phobos

– Oh, hola Katie – saludo Phobos con tono de desagrado

– Saludos Kate, es bueno tenerte de vuelta – dijo Ares

– Si señor, estoy feliz de haber vuelto – dijo Katie

– ¿Tienes la información? – preguntó Ares

– Si señor, la tengo, aquí tiene – le dijo y se la entrego

– Bien, ve y deja tus cosas en tu habitación y ponte cómoda – dijo Ares

– De acuerdo señor – dijo Katie y Ares se fue

– Ya se fue – dijo Phobos

– Bien, escucha Phobos, desde hoy harás lo que te diga o ya verás – dijo Katie

– Si señora – dijo Phobos

– Así me gusta Phobos, si me disculpas, necesito ayuda para llevar mis maletas y por digo "llevar" me refiero a que lo harás tu, ahora debo irme, lleva las maletas y déjalas en mi habitación ¿Comprendes?

– Si – contestó y Katie se fue

– ¿Por qué le haces caso Phobos? Que yo sepa ni tu hermana te ha manipulado

– Lo sé Warius, pero si no le hago caso va a irme mal y tú lo sabes

– Me había olvidado de eso

– Hola Phobos – le saludo Apolo

– Apolo, no es buen momento

– Oye ¿Por qué llevas esas maletas? – pregunto Apolo

– Adivina, nuestra querida ex miembro Katie volvió a las andadas

– Y créeme que volvió más fuerte que nunca – comento Warius

– Huy, suerte Phobos – le dijo Apolo y se fue

– Genial, creo que estos días no nos podría ir mejor ¿No Warius?

– Créeme Phobos, no es que sea negativo, pero nos ira muy mal – comento Warius

– Tengo la misma sensación – contesto Phobos

Mientras, en la Tierra, ya era de noche y todos se encontraban cenando en el comedor

– Gracias por invitarme a cenar con los peleadores Marucho – dijo Danielle

– No hay de que Danielle

– Dije que me dijeras Danny

– Este bien

– Hola Marucho ¿Quién es tu amiga? – Preguntó Runo que recién estaba llegando

– Ah, soy Danielle, pero dime Danny – dijo Danielle ofreciéndole la mano

– Hola, soy Runo – saludo de igual manera

– Yo soy Julie – dijo con su vocecita chillona

– Mi nombre es Billy

– Yo soy Ace

– Yo soy Baron

– Soy Shun Kazami – dijo Shun con su típico tono de siempre

– Mi nombre es Alice Gehabich, encantada – dijo Alice sonriendo

– Y yo soy Mira

– Encantada de conocerlos a todos chicos – dijo Danielle con una sonrisa

– Bueno, creo que debo irme Marucho, creo que es tarde – dijo Danielle

– No, quédate aquí si quieres – dijo Marucho

– Bueno, gracias por todo Marucho

– Bueno chicos, ya es tarde y creo que es hora de dormir ¿No Mira? – preguntó Julie haciéndole una seña

– Ah… si, vamos Ace – dijo Mira que se llevaba del brazo a Ace

– Nosotros también nos vamos ¿No chicos? – dijo Julie refiriéndole a los demás

– Si, ya vamos – dijeron todos a excepción de Shun

– Yo me voy – dijo Shun yéndose hacia quien sabe dónde, y todos se fueron dejando a Marucho y Danielle solos

– Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos dormir – dijo Marucho

– Si – dijo Danielle

– Amo Marucho, llevare a la señorita Danielle a su habitación – dijo Kato

– No te molestes Kato, la llevare yo – dijo Marucho

– Esta bien amo Marucho, buenas noches – le dijo Kato retirándose de allí

– Bueno y ¿Te llevo a tu habitación?

– Por favor – dijo Danielle y ambos se dirigían hacia la habitación de Danielle

– Bueno, aquí estamos, descansa – le dijo Marucho

– Buenas noches Marucho – le dijo Danielle despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y luego entro a su habitación, dejando a Marucho parado en frente de la puerta

– Oye Marucho ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Preyas que estaba pasando por allí

– ¿Ah?, s-si Preyas – le contesto Marucho algo nervioso

– Creo que te estás enamorando Marucho – dijo Elfin que se detuvo a ver a los chicos

– Y-yo, ¿Enamorarme? Tienes que estar bromeando Elfin

– Creo que suenas igual que Dan cuando no admitía que le gustaba Runo – comentó Preyas

– Quisiera seguir platicando chicos, pero me voy a dormir – dijo Marucho para salir de ese momento incomodo

– Hola chicos ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Radizen que pasaba por allí con Akwimos

– Este, bien es que… – decía Elfin contándole a Radizen

Mientras con Danielle

– Oye Danielle ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Manion que salto a su hombro

– Simplemente no sé porque lo hice Manion

– Tal vez te estás enamorando

– Tienes que estar loco Manion

– Lo sé, solo me gusta molestarte jeje

– Tu nunca cambiaras Manion, bueno ya es tarde, déjame dormir – dijo Danielle

– Bueno, duerme Danielle –dijo Manion y ambos callaron y durmieron

**Y aqui finalizo el capitulo cinco**

**Steve: ¿Por qué haces que Katie vuelva?**

**Jessica: Dos razones: Porque se me dio la gana y segunda, queria fastidiarte**

**Steve: Pues lo conseguiste**

**Jessica: Bueno, respondiendo reviews...**

**Dianitha'15'Prodz: **Hola amiga, bueno que digamos Deimos no es tan mala, a comparacion de lo que va a ser Katie, es el retrato mismo de mi odiosa compañera de curso (de la cual no quiero hablar mucho), bueno, sobre las escenas sobre mi y el tarado de Steve...

**Steve: Oye!**

... en fin, no le hagas caso, las escenas serán mas adelante, sobre los peleadores tal vez no sepamos mucho en los otros episodios, pero aun no lo sé, bueno aun sigo pensando en ello y sobre tu favorito, ya debes saber de quien hablo, descubri a tu favorito leyendo tu perfil...

**Steve: En vez de estar escribiendo el capitulo cinco ¿no?**

**Jessica: Steve o te callas o haré que te pase algo malo**

**Steve: Bien, continua**

... bueno, espero tu review.

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **Créeme amigo, desde alli Steve no ha vuelto a hacer sus estupideces y si, no es muy bueno que digamos meterse conmigo y menos si estoy molesta... bueno mejor no me salgo del tema, espero tu review

**Steve: ¿Y el aviso?**

**Jessica: Ah, si, voy a actualizar en 24 y 28 de septiembre, 24 porque es el aniversario de mi querida ciudad Santa Cruz de la Sierra y 28 porque este dia va a ser la exposición de la que hablaba, si se me viene la inspiracion tal vez actualice pronto**

**Bueno, aqui acaba todo, hasta el proximo capitulo, dejen reviews, sugerencias, preguntas, etc**


	6. El mensaje

**Hola a todos en FanFiction, aqui actualizando mi unico fic**

**Steve: ¿No que ibas a actualizar el 24 y 28?**

**Todos: ¡CIERTO!**

**Jessica: Si lo sé, no actualice porque...**

**Steve: Porque la muy floja no fue capaz de buscar una computadora con INTERNET para subir el capítulo**

**Jessica: En primera, NO SOY FLOJA, segunda, como mencione antes estaba con unas tareas en el colegio, PERO YA NO MAS, en el mes de noviembre salgo de vacaciones, bueno mejor dejemos de hablar de mi y vamos al fic, pasen y lean el sexto capítulo de Bakugan Battle Brawlers: El Ataque Arkaniano**

* * *

**6. El mensaje**

Al día siguiente, con los peleadores Arkanianos

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Dragón demoledor!

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Colmillo de las sombras!

– Guau, ya van como dos horas sin parar – comentó Steve que estaba sentado en una piedra con los demás peleadores

– Si, por lo que veo Dan va ganando por una ligera ventaja – le comentó Thomas

– Fuerza vital de Dan y Jessica 10% –

– ¡QUÉ! No puede ser, ¡un empate! – dijo Steve

– La batalla aun no acaba y vamos a ganar – dijo Jessica

– No es que quiera ser presumido, pero nadie hasta ahora me ha ganado – dijo Dan

– Eso va a cambiar Dan

– Si, porque nosotros nos encargaremos de derrotarlos, pero en otra ocasión – dijo una voz saliendo de las sombras

– ¡Phobos! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – dijo Jessica

– No vine a pelear, por desgracia, solo vine a dejarles un mensaje del rey, de nuestro próximo ataque – dijo aventándole un pequeño artefacto para después irse

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Dan acercándose

– Creo que es un holograma – dijo Marcus arrebatándole el artefacto

– Dame acá Marcus, tú siquiera sabes usar uno – Dijo Xander arrebatándoselo

– Dame eso Xander, déjame verlo a mi – dijo Steve arrebatándolo de las manos de Marcus

– No saben pedir por favor, en fin devuélvanme eso, Thomas encárgate – dijo quitándole e artefacto a Steve y dándoselo a Thomas

– Como digas, déjame revisarlo en el laboratorio – dijo Thomas entrando a la base y los demás lo seguían

– ¿Tu no iras Jessica? – preguntó Steve

– Aun tengo que darle una paliza a Dan ¿Recuerdas?

– Así, eso ya veremos, ¿listo para la última ronda Drago? – dijo Dan

– Si, acabemos con ellos Dan – Dijo Drago

– Quisiera derrotarte ahora Drago, pero hay cosas más importantes, resolvamos la batalla en otro momento ¿Les parece? – dijo Aqueus

– De acuerdo – todos asintieron

Mientras, en la casa de Marucho...

– ¡QUE! – exclamaron Marucho, Baron, Julie y Alice

– Si chicos, por desgracia debo…

– No Runo, quédate – le chillaba Julie

– Lo siento Julie, pero debo irme y además… Julie… ¡Me asfixias!– dijo Runo conteniéndose las lagrimas que tenia y a la vez gritándole a Julie

– Ups, lo siento Runo

– Debes hacerle caso a tus padres Runo – le dijo Marucho

– ¿Acaso quieres que se vaya Marucho? – le preguntó Alice

– Yo no dije eso, pero… pensándolo mejor quédate

– Debo acabar de pasar mis clases en la escuela, ya que Kato me saco de clases y debo terminar o sino repetiré el año

– Pero ¿Por qué no estudias aquí?– dijo Marucho

– Dicen que debo acabarlos allá o sino no me dejaran ingresar a ninguna universidad

– Que mal, pero ¿Cuándo te irás? – preguntó Mira

– Me iré mañana por la mañana – dijo Runo triste

– Chicos ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Danielle que se había levantado

– Ah, buenos días, es que Runo se irá mañana – le dijo Marucho

– Apenas nos conocemos y ya se va

– Por desgracia si – dijo Runo triste

– Entonces… ¡No perdamos el tiempo! Aprovechemos tus ultimas horas en Ciudad Bakugan, Runo – dijo Julie con su típico tono de voz llevándosela del brazo

– Creo que Julie tiene razón, vamos chicos – dijo Marucho

– Si vamos – dijo Mira que se levanto junto con Ace y Baron para seguir a Julie

– Oye Danielle ¿No viste a Shun? – preguntó Alice

– ¿Shun? No lo he visto Alice ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Es que… no lo veo desde anoche – dijo Alice

Mientras en Moscú, Rusia

– Creo que valió la pena el esfuerzo de conseguirla – dijo Shun

– Ni que lo digas, pero cuando lo descubra pensara cualquier cosa de ti – dijo Hawktor

– No digas tonterías Hawktor – le dijo Skyress

– Hawktor tiene razón Skyress – le dijo Taylean

– Creo que lo primero que hará Alice tras que lo descubra será darte una buena bofetada Shun – le dijo Hawktor

– Concuerdo en eso con Hawktor – dijo Jaakor

– Chicos, aun no saquen conclusiones, además necesitamos saber dónde está y yo creo que ella entenderá que es algo urgente – dijo Shun

– Simplemente pudiste habérsela pedido, no entrar a su habitación y husmear entre su ropa – le dijo Hawktor, Shun iba a gritarle algo pero alguien se le adelantó a hablar

– Mira Shun, creo que ya llegamos – dijo Skyress mirando a una casa y Shun fue a tocar la puerta

– ¿A qué se debe tu visita Shun? – dijo el Dr. Michael

– Dr. Michael, necesito su ayuda – le dijo Shun

– Bien, pasa y explícamelo – dijo y Shun pasó dentro hasta el laboratorio donde estaba el portal que llevó una vez a Dan y a la resistencia a Nueva Vestroia, solo que ahora se veia mas tecnologica y con muchos mas artefactos que antes, parecia que el Dr. Michael no trabajaba solo ahi

– Quiero ver hacia donde lleva el último portal que se abrió en Ciudad Bakugan Dr. Michael

– Bien – dijo el Dr. Michael mientras presionaba teclas en su computadora – Es… imposible – dijo el doctor asombrado

– ¿Que paso doctor? – Preguntó Skyress

– Doctor ¿Pasa algo malo?

– No

– De hecho Shun te lo explicare… no sé donde esta Dan… pero algo me dice que está en otro universo

– Pero, ¿Eso cómo es posible?

– Shun, no somos los únicos seres vivientes del universo, hay muchos universos sin descubrir aun y tal vez Dan este en uno de ellos – le dijo el Dr. Michael

– ¿Y no tiene ni la mas minima idea de donde está?

– No lo creo, Shun

– De acuerdo, gracias Dr. Michael – dijo Shun dirigiendose a la salida

– Abuelo, ¿Donde se metió Hydra? – preguntó una voz desconocida

Con Shun y sus demas bakugan...

– ¿Alguna idea de donde este Dan, Shun?

– No tengo ni la menor idea Skyress

Mientras en casa de Marucho, eran las 9am

– Creo que nunca más voy al centro comercial con Julie – dijo Runo exhausta tirándose (literalmente) en el sofá

– Admítelo, te divertiste Runo

– No mucho, porque yo tenía que cargar tus compras y no compre nada para mi

– No lo decía por eso, además viste a esos chicos, eran muy guapos

– No digas tonterías Julie, y tú no deberías verlos, tienes novio

– ¿Y tú no?

– ¡No me refería a eso! En fin, yo me voy que debo empacar mis cosas – dijo Runo yéndose del lugar con un tono de fastidiada

– La molestaste Julie – le dijo Gorem saltando a su hombro

– Creo que si Gorem

Mientras en la casa de Marucho

– Hydranoid

– ¿Qué paso Alice?

– No encuentro la carta – dijo Alice con un tono de preocupación en su voz

– Pero, si tú la dejaste allí ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? – preguntaba Hydranoid

– Ni idea, pero la necesito para… – decía Alice pero calló al ver que alguien se teletransportaba

Mientras en otra parte de la casa de Marucho

– Julie discúlpate con Runo

– Bueno, ya Gorem – le dijo Julie y se iba a su habitación donde estaba Runo y Julie abrió la puerta

– Oye Runo, venía a disculparme por lo que dije lo lamen… ¿Qué tienes ahí Runo? – preguntó Julie ya que la vio con algo en sus manos

– No tengo nada Julie – dijo poniendo las manos en su espalda tratando de ocultar algo

– En serio Runo ¿Qué tienes? – dijo Julie

– Estaba guardando mis cosas y encontré esta foto – dijo Runo

– Dame acá Runo… a ver… ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Julie sosteniendo la foto para ver que era, era la foto de la primera cita de Dan y Runo – No sabia que la conservabas

– No te conté nada sobre eso, ahora devuélvemela que debo guardar mis cosas – dijo Runo quitándole la foto y guardándola, o al parecer eso hacía...

Mientras, en la otra parte de la casa de Marucho

– ¿Shun? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y con mi carta

– Ah… este… yo…

– Creo que te atraparon Shun – se burlo Hawktor

– ¡Cállate Hawktor!

– En fin Shun ¿Qué haces aquí y que haces con mi carta? Explícate – dijo comenzando a enojarse

– Ah… Alice es que… – dijo nervioso y tartamudeando

Mientras en Arkania con Dan y los peleadores de Arkania

– Y bien Thomas ¿Descubriste algo? – preguntó Jessica

– Encontré mucho, ven a verlo por ti misma – dijo Thomas y después de que lo vio todo

– No puede ser… – dijo Jessica apretando el puño

– Lo sé, debemos detenerlos

– Ese maldito, ya verá cuando estemos en Ciudad Omega, vamos a darle una paliza que jamás va a olvidar – dijo dirigiéndose a la salida muy furiosa

– No dejes que la ira te cegué la vista Jessica, piensa… tal vez estarán esperando que llegues con los demás para atraparnos ¿No crees? – le dijo Aqueus

– Odio cuando tienes razón Aqueus – dijo volviendo a donde estaba Thomas

– Y ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Aranaut

– Sea o no una trampa, vamos a ir y si es necesario destruir la ciudad Thomas – le dijo Jessica muy decidida

– ¿No crees que nos esperaran para atraparnos? – dijo Thomas apoyando la teoría de Aqueus

– No iremos a Ciudad Omega Thomas, iremos a Ciudad Delta

– Ciudad Delta ¿Por qué?

– ¿Recuerdas que en Ciudad Delta fabrican sus armas?

– Si, ah ya veo a que te refieres, ¿Le digo a los chicos el plan?

– No, déjamelo a mí Thomas

Mientras, con Danielle

– Oye Danny, Danny – decía Manion, cinco minutos después – DANIELLE KNIGHT ¿ESTÁS AHÍ?

– ¿Que paso Manion? ¿Por qué gritas?

– Te estaba hablando hace cinco minutos y no contestabas

– Lo lamento, es que estaba pensando

– ¿Pensando? ¿En qué? O mejor dicho ¿En quién?

– ¿Cómo que en quién?

– Ah Danielle, admítelo

– ¿Admitir que?

– Has estado muy distraída desde que lo conociste

– ¿A quién?

– ¿Acaso no soy obvio? De ese niño ¿Cómo se llamaba? Michael, Mario…

– Se llama Marucho

– ¿Ves? Tú sabes a quien me refería

– Deja de decir tonterías Manion

– Tú sabes que es verdad, awww, mi pequeña Danielle está enamorada – dijo con un tono de ternura en su voz

– ¡Cállate Manion, no soy tu pequeña!

– Si lo eres

– Que no

– Que si

– Que no

– Que si

– Que no

– Que si

– Que no

– Que si

– Que no

– Que no

– QUE SI

– Lo admitiste

– Me confundiste, no es justo – dijo cruzándose de brazos

– Nenita

– Odioso – se decían los dos y alguien tocó la puerta

– Pase

– Disculpe señorita Danielle, quería decirle que el almuerzo está casi listo – dijo Kato amablemente

– Bien, gracias Kato

–De nada y con su permiso – dijo Kato haciendo una reverencia para después irse

Mientras, con los peleadores

– Vamos chicos, suban sus cosas al vehículo y vámonos – dijo Jessica

– Ya está todo listo, ya podemos irnos – dijo Thomas

– Bien vámonos – dijo Jessica, todos se dirigían hacia donde estaba su transporte, un vehículo muy parecido al de la resistencia solo que en vez de ser de color azul y blanco este era rojo y blanco

– ¿Iremos en esto? – preguntó Dan

– Si, no es muy cómodo pero es lo más pequeño que hay y debemos emprender un viaje de al menos tres días sin que el tarado de Ares y su equipo nos descubran – le contestó Jessica

– Bueno, en marcha – dijo Marcus mientras subía con los demás dejando a Dan y Jessica de últimos

– Y… ¿Subes o te irás caminando?

– Ya voy, espera un segundo – dijo Dan y Jessica fue subiendo

– ¿Listo para volver a pelear Drago? – pregunto Dan

– Muy listo Dan, andando – dijo Drago y ambos subieron al vehículo

Mientras en la Tierra eran las 12:00pm, con Shun y Alice

– Y entonces ¿Qué hacías con mi carta Shun?

– _Vamos Shun, no puedes decirle que entraste a su habitación y robaste su carta, y mucho menos de tu pequeña investigación, te mataría, piensa Shun piensa..._ – se decía Shun mentalmente

– ¿Y bien?

– Ah… _Ya se me ocurrió algo, y creo que ya era hora de que se lo dijera_– pensaba nuevamente Shun

– Contesta Shun, o te juro que… – decía Alice pero algo, mejor dicho alguien la había callado, así es Shun la estaba besando y la agarro para que no acabara tan rápido, Alice al principio quería darle una bofetada y mandarlo directo al suelo, pero luego se dejo llevar ya que ambos lo deseaban, los bakugan de ambos miraban sorprendidos la escena y Hydranoid quería matar a Shun, pero rápidamente todos los bakugan de Shun lo detuvieron, luego de unos segundos se separaron

– Shun ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó Alice sonrojada

– Tú también querías… ¿O me equivoco? – dijo Shun de la misma manera que Alice

– Te hice una pregunta Shun

– Bien, es que tu… me… gustas Alice, pero en estos años nunca me animé a decírtelo porque pensé que no me corresponderías y pensé que después de todos estos años te habias olvidado de mi

– Shun… yo…

– Lo sabía, no sientes lo mismo ¿Verdad? – dijo cabizbajo

– Déjame terminar Shun, ¿Crees que si no sintiera lo mismo ya estarías en el suelo y hasta tal vez inconsciente?

– Oh, eso sí que no lo pensé, y… bueno ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – dijo Shun hincándose agarrando su mano

– Claro que si quiero Shun – dijo Alice y lo abrazó

Mientras los demás peleadores estaban ya en la mesa esperando a que llegara el almuerzo, Marucho y Julie aprovecharon el tiempo para contarle las aventuras de Dan a Runo y Danielle, ya que no habían tenido tiempo de contárselas, Billy y Ace estaban peleando a cada rato por cualquier idiotez y Baron y Mira trataban de calmarlos, sus bakugan estaban reunidos en otra sala aparte que tenia la casa de Marucho

– Yo quiero ese asiento Ace

– Pena Billy, el que lo gana se lo queda

– Me lo vas a dar lo quieras o no Ace – dijo desafiante – no quiero sentarme al lado de Shun

– ¿Y tú crees que yo quiero? Hablando de él… ¿Dónde está Shun?

– No lo sé, en realidad desde ayer que no lo veo

– Alice tampoco esta – dijo Mira

Mientras con los dos tortolos **(Shun: ¬¬)**, digo Shun y Alice se encontraban saliendo del cuarto de Alice y llegaron al comedor

– Yo no quiero sentarme al lado de Mira – dijo Billy

– Tendrás que hacerlo porque no me moveré de aquí Billy

– Alice, Shun ¿Dónde estaban? – preguntó Marucho

– Que me des el asiento Ace – dijo Billy

– No, prefiero estar al lado de Julie

– ¡Dame el asiento Ace! Siéntate al lado de Mira

– Ahí se sienta Alice

– Oigan chicos ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Alice algo confundida

– Es que Billy quiere este asiento porque no quiere sentarse al lado de Shun – dijo Ace

– No dije eso – dijo Billy

– ¡Lo dijiste! – le dijeron todos

– Calma chicos, Ace siéntate en mi lugar y yo me siento al lado de Shun – le dijo Alice

– Gracias Alice – dijo Billy – Ace si no te importa ¡Sal de mi lugar!

– Bien – dijo y se sentó al lado de Mira

– Y Shun ¿Por qué le agarras la mano a Alice? – dijo Julie con un tono pícaro y Alice comenzó a sonrojarse, en cambio Shun no

– ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Julie? – le dijo Shun con su típico tono de siempre **(ósea con su tono de seriedad)**

– No contestes con otra pregunta Shun, dinos ¿Por qué?

– Es que, es algo difícil de explicar Julie, pero… – decía Alice pero alguien se le adelantó

– Somos novios – dijo Shun sin rodeos y todos que estaban haciendo cualquier cosa se callaron

– ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y cómo…? – decía Julie interrogando a la nueva pareja mientras los demás la veían con una gotita en la cabeza

– ¿Siempre hace eso? – preguntó Danielle algo confundida

– Si, eso que solo está comenzando – le dijo Runo

Mientras con Dan y Drago ya era hora del almuerzo y el vehículo se detuvo y armaron una mesa para almorzar, mientras los bakugan estaban dentro del vehículo

– Entonces ¿Iremos a Ciudad Delta? – dijo Dan mientras comía su sándwich

– Si

– ¿Por qué iremos ahí? – preguntó Dan

– Iremos a visitar a los padres de Xander ¿No Jessica? – dijo Marcus

– ¡Cierra la boca! – dijo el mencionado

– Y a tu novia también ¿No Xander? – dijo Steve

– ¡Cierra la boca Steve!

– Es lo único que sabes decir Xander – le dijo Marcus

– Ahora si nuestra líder me lo permite, voy a tirarlos desde un barranco si no cierran la boca

– Nos callamos – dijeron Steve y Marcus con caras de perrito asustado

– Idiotas – dijo Xander y los demás a excepción de Thomas, Dan y Jessica estaban discutiendo

Cinco minutos después…

– Bueno ¡Dejen de discutir y déjennos almorzar tranquilos! – dijo Jessica

– ¿Y si nos negamos? – dijeron los tres

– Ya regreso chicos – dijo Jessica entrando al vehículo

Diez minutos después...

– Esta bien, nos callamos – dijeron los tres con su respiración agitada

– Bien, Aqueus regresa – dijo Jessica agarrándolo

– ¿Siempre pasa eso Thomas? – Preguntó Dan que estaba sentado al lado de Thomas

– Si, ya te acostumbraras – dijo tomando un vaso con agua

Mientras, en el cuartel de los Centinelas Arkanianos, que estaba en una reunión con los demás centinelas mientras los bakugan estaban en las arenas de batalla arkaniana

– Phobos ¿Ya les dejaste el mensaje? – preguntó Ares

– Si padre, ya se los di, de seguro los dos Kuso y el resto de su equipo deben estar de venida

– Si, lo mejor será que pongamos defensas en Ciudad Omega y atraparlos va a ser muy fácil

– No deberían subestimar a los peleadores, he investigado que el humano Dan Kuso es el mejor peleador de la Tierra, así que debemos ser cuidadosos – dijo Apolo mientras mostraba videos en una gran pantalla de algunas batallas que Dan había tenido en el Interespacio

– Que sea el mejor peleador a mi no me da miedo – dijo Katie

– Tampoco no deberías confiarte Katie – dijo Sky

– Tú lo dices porque a ti te ganó ¿No Sky? – dijo Katie divertida

– Que me haya ganado fue solo suerte, la próxima ese Kuso me las pagará – dijo Sky con algo de rabia en su voz

– Si que eres muy rencoroso Sky – dijo Phobos

– No digas tonterías del maestro Sky, Phobos – dijo Blake

– ¡Tú no me calles Blake! – dijo y comenzaron a discutir

– ¡Basta! ¡Esto es una reunión, no un sitio de debate! – gritó Ares para que todos se callaran

– Si señor – dijeron todos y se callaron

– Bien, creo que aquí concluye la reunión, pueden retirarse centinelas – dijo Ares y todos se fueron a excepción de Apolo

– ¿Qué quieres Apolo? – preguntó Ares que veía que Apolo seguía ahí

– No les dije a los demás que tengo más información porque lo echarían todo a perder

– Por eso sé que puedo contar contigo Apolo ¿Qué conseguiste?

– Conseguí algo con lo que tal vez pongamos a los amigos de Dan Kuso a nuestro favor, pero que esto sea un secreto – dijo Apolo

– Bien, dime Apolo ¿Qué tienes en mente? – dijo Ares y ambos comenzaron a platicar sobre algunos planes

**Y bien, aqui termina todo, ahora vamos con los...**

**Steve: Aparte que me haces esperar UNA SEMANA no hay acción**

**Jessica: Silencio o haré que beses a Katie**

**Steve: No te atreverías**

**Jessica: No me retes Steve**

**Todos: NO LA RETES**

**Steve: Bien**

**Jessica: Bueno, antes de que el idiota de Steve me interrumpa ibamos con los reviews, bien comencemos**

**Dianitha'15'Prodz: **Espero haberte complacido con el ShunxAlice en este capitulo, fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, pero me salió muy rápido ¿No?, y sí, el bakugan de Danielle es "muy" agradable que digamos, y bueno, sobre mi y el idiota...

**Steve: ¡Oye!**

...por ahora no va a haber mucho, yo creo que va a ser mas adelante, y bueno, si te sigo contando se me va la mayoría de la trama.

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **¿En serio te gusto? Me alegro, y felicidades porque ya tienes 18 (claro aunque haya sido hace una semana).

**Jessica: Bien, voy a darme modos para actualizar esta historia y al menos voy a actualizar una vez a la semana, dejen sugerencias y todo lo que quieran**

**Steve: Bien ¿Nos puedo despedir?**

**Jessica: Si tanto me lo pides, bueno**

**Steve: Bueno, aqui llego el final del capítulo 6 de Bakugan Battle Brawlers: El Ataque Arkaniano**

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**


	7. Un reencuentro y una despedida

**Hola a toda la gente de Fanfiction!**

**Steve: ¿Por qué gritas?**

**Jessica: Porque se me da la gana**

**Steve: Gran explicación (sarcástico)**

**Jessica: Esta bien, es que el internet no queria funcionar y llevé como media hora tratando de conectarlo y mi querido celular con internet llegó al rescate, pero no salió tan bien que digamos y recién se le ocurrió funcionar al internet**

**Steve: Que bien!**

**Jessica: En fin aqui va el capitulo siete de Bakugan Battle Brawlers: El Ataque Arkaniano**

* * *

**7. Un reencuentro y una despedida**

Al día siguiente, los peleadores en Arkania no habían dormido tan bien que digamos, ya que cierto idiota había estrellado el vehículo en una roca y tuvieron que quedarse despiertos tratando de reparar el vehículo y como faltaban piezas no pudieron, eran las 10am y todos seguían reparando el desastre que provocó Marcus

– Eres un imbécil Marcus – dijo Xander mientras arreglaba la parte delantera

– Si, ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió tomar el timón a mitad de la noche y aparte… ESTRELLAR EL VEHÍCULO CON UNA ROCA? – gritó Steve a más no poder mientras intentaba hacer que el motor funcionara de nuevo

– Lo siento chicos, pero ustedes tienen la culpa de no haberme avisado que estaba en piloto automático – dijo Marcus y enseguida todos los chicos lo miraron con una mirada asesina a excepción de Thomas que seguía haciendo sus cosas **(que como siempre era el más calladito y educado del grupo) **

– Si me lo permiten, voy a golpear a Marcus – dijo Xander acercándose a él, pero fue detenido por Dan y Steve

– Eso lo vas a hacer con mi ayuda – dijeron Dan y Steve al unísono, y Jessica se les acerco agarrándoles a los dos del hombro

– Esperen chicos, yo me les uno – dijo la líder del equipo

– AYUDA, THOMAS – dijo Marcus corriendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba el pelinaranja escondiéndose detrás de el

– Ya chicos, descargarse con el no servirá de nada, mejor pongámonos a trabajar y así acabaremos más rápido ¿Les parece? – preguntó Thomas y apaciguo las cosas y todos se fueron a retomar su trabajo

– Gracias Thomas, te lo agradezco

– Pero para la próxima no vuelvas a decir eso Marcus, que los chicos tal vez puedan matarte si para la próxima no estoy presente

– Yo voy a encargarme de eso Thomas – dijo el bakugan de Marcus saltando a su hombro

– Oye, tampoco no soy niño para que me andes cuidando Hynoid

– Todos pensamos que eres un niño cuando te conocemos Marcus – comentó Steve

– ¡Oye!, si que eres malo – dijo Marcus haciendo pucheros

– Y después dices que no eres un niño ¿Cierto Marcus? – preguntó Xander

– Cállate, al menos no soy un amargado como tu – y los chicos iban a volver a discutir, pero…

– Bien, chicos continúen para que nos larguemos de este desierto – dijo la líder del equipo antes de que dijeran una palabra mas

Mientras, en la Tierra, eran al igual que en Arkania las 10am y todos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor

– Esto está delicioso Kato, gracias por todo – dijo Runo

– No hay de que señorita Runo, además es su ultimo día aquí y queremos darle la mejor despedida – dijo Kato haciendo reverencia

– Gracias por todo chicos – dijo Runo con una sonrisa

– No hay de que Runo – dijeron todos los peleadores

– Entonces ¿Te vas dentro de una hora? ¿No es cierto? – preguntó Danielle

– Si, pero no me iré para siempre. Hablando de eso, creo que se me está haciendo tarde

– No te preocupes Runo, llegaremos a tiempo al aeropuerto – dijo una muy calmada Julie

– Mejor no me hagas recuerdo de que dijiste lo mismo y llegamos cuando el avión ya se había ido

– Bien, creo que ya deberíamos irnos ¿No creen chicos? – preguntó Marucho

– Si, vamos – dijo Baron

– Chicos, mis padres me están llamando y creo que no podre ir al aeropuerto con ustedes – dijo Danielle algo apenada

– No importa – dijo Runo y Danielle le dio un abrazo antes de irse

– Entonces, nos vemos más tarde Marucho – dijo Danielle dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue

– Y bien ¿No íbamos a ir al aeropuerto Marucho? – preguntó Alice

– Ah, sí vamos – dijo Marucho

– Esto huele a romance ¿No creen chicos? – dijo Julie

– No de nuevo Julie, por favor – dijo Mira

– Bueno, suban – dijo Kato que traía una limusina en la que entraron todos e iban de camino al aeropuerto

Mientras, en Arkania

– Y bien ¿Ya terminaron chicos? – preguntó Marcus que estaba sentado en una silla con un vaso de limonada fría mientras veía a los demás que reparaban las distintas partes del vehículo

– Perdone su majestad, vamos lo más rápido que podemos – dijo Steve con sarcásmo

– Creo que alguien tendrá que ir a pie hasta Ciudad Delta – dijo Xander entre dientes

– Xander, calma – le dijo Siege

– Bien Siege

– ¡Oh no! – se escucho quejarse a Dan

– ¿Qué te pasó Dan? – preguntó Jessica que miro que estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de puro aceite de motor

– Cuando Steve trató de arrancar me manchó el aceite que salió del escape – dijo Dan

– Hay que admitir que fue gracioso – dijo Drago

– No ayudas Drago – dijo algo molesto

– Entremos y te daré algo para que te pongas Dan – dijo Jessica mientras ambos entraban al vehículo

Minutos después…

– Dan, apúrate que debemos acabar de reparar el vehículo – gritó Jessica que volvió con los demás a Dan que seguía cambiándose

– Ya estoy listo ¿Cómo me queda? – preguntó Dan, llevaba sus lentes en la cabeza a diferencia que estos eran como los que uso en la primera temporada, solo que en vez de marcos verdes eran de color negro, vestía una camisa blanca por debajo y esta era cubierta por una chaqueta roja más o menos como la que usaba en el Arco 1 de Mechtanium Surge solo que esta era mas larga que le llegaba hasta el muslo, jeans azules y zapatos de color negro con detalles rojos

– No te ves nada mal Dan – le dijo Jessica

– Si, nada mal – dijo Steve – y… ¡Ya está!

– ¿Estar que Steve?

– Pude hacer funcionar a este cacharro, ¡Vámonos de aquí! – dijo y todos guardaron todo lo que bajaron y subieron

Mientras, en Neathia...

– Fabia, ¿En serio piensas volver? ¿No crees que deberías avisarle a Marucho y no aparecer de sorpresa?

– Lo sé, pero…

– Adivinaré Fabia, es por ese humano… ¿Dan? ¿Cierto? – dijo la reina Serena y dejó a Fabia callada

– ¿Cómo lo sabías? – dijo sorprendida

– Soy tu hermana Fabia, y bien, si quieres ir lleva al menos a Aranaut contigo

– Pero, las batallas acabaron hace mucho ¿No crees?

– Nunca se sabe cuando pueda aparecer un enemigo princesa, digo reina – le dijo Aranaut

– Gracias hermana, iré a la Tierra más tarde y creo que llevare compañía – dijo Fabia mientras miraba una foto de los peleadores cuando estaban todos reunidos en Neathia, mirando principalmente los rostros de dos personas

Mientras, en la Tierra

– Bueno, creo que esto… es el adiós – dijo Runo mientras soltaba una lagrima

– Vamos a extrañarte mucho Runo – le dijo Alice abrazándola

– Ni que lo digas Alice, Runo salúdame a tus padres y diles que iremos pronto de visita Runo – dijo Julie

– No te preocupes por nada Runo, nos encargaremos de todo en tu ausencia – dijo Marucho

– Si, no tienes de que preocuparte, cuídate– dijo Mira que junto a los demás (Baron, Ace, Shun y Billy que se coló) se despedían de Runo

– Adiós maestra Runo

– Adiós Runo, cuídate – dijo Ace

– Adiós Runo – dijo Billy

– Que te vaya bien Runo – dijo Shun

– Cuídense chicos – dijo Runo mientras tomaba su maleta y subió al avión

– ¿Lista para volver a casa Tigrera? – preguntó Runo

– Si Runo, vamos – dijo Tigrera, Runo se sentó en su asiento y el avión despegó

Mientras, en Arkania

– Al fin, no sabes cuánto tiempo te he extrañado camita – dijo Dan tirándose a su cama

– Ya era hora de dormir un poco – dijo Steve tirándose en su cama

– Ni que lo digas Steve, fue muy agotador – dijo Thomas haciendo lo mismo

– Ah, hora de dormir – dijo Xander acostándose en su cama

– Cállense y duerman – dijo Jessica igual que todos tirándose en su cama

– ¿Te acompaño? – preguntó Marcus

– ¡No digas idioteces Marcus!

– Ah, ya sé, prefieres tener a Steve a tu lado ¿O me equivoco? – dijo Marcus aguantándose la risa al ver la reacción de Jessica

– ¡Cierra la boca! – le gritaron ambos mientras se ponían una almohada en la cabeza para no escuchar el ruido que hacia Marcus, todos cerraron los ojos y finalmente… durmieron, y sus bakugan también decidieron dormirse ya que también ellos habían estado despiertos al igual que sus compañeros

Mientras en Arkania

- Dra. Moon ¿Ya pudo abrir el portal? – preguntó Katie que entro al laboratorio del castillo

– Sabes que no me gusta que me digan doctora – dijo una chica con una bata mientras tecleaba cosas en una computadora

– Bien, Audrey ¿Pudiste abrir el portal?

– No lo probé aun ¿Por qué necesitan que abra un portal a Ciudad Bakugan? – preguntó Audrey, una chica de unos 20 años, de cabello rubio y ojos café claro, vestía una bata blanca, una camiseta negra por debajo, y unos pantalones blancos

– No lo sé, son ordenes del rey, dijo que todos los centinelas debíamos ir con el ejercito a esa ciudad de los humanos, Ciudad Bakugan

– Pero ¿Por qué quieren atacar esa ciudad?

– No lo sé, pero ten listo el portal para más tarde, iremos dentro de una hora – dijo Katie y se fue

– Reptak, pero ¿Qué querrá el rey queriendo mandar a las tropas a atacar a los humanos? – preguntó intrigada a un bakugan que le hacia compañía

– No tengo ni idea Audrey, pero algo me dice que es solo el comienzo de su plan – dijo su bakugan

Horas después en Ciudad Bakugan

– Bueno, vamos a casa chicos – dijo Marucho y todos subieron a la limusina en la que habían ido, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que…

– ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Marucho sintiendo que la limusina había frenado de golpe

– Mire adelante amo Marucho – le dijo Kato, unos 15m mas adelante habían cientos de bakugan en el aire que comenzaron a atacar la ciudad

– Pero ¿Cómo es esto posible? – se preguntó Alice

– No lo sé, pero creo que es hora de volver a pelear – dijo Shun preparando su bakúmetro para una batalla

– Eso creo Shun, pero vamos a necesitar refuerzos – dijo Marucho sacando un maletín de la limusina y lo abrío y habian varios bakumetros de distintos colores dependiendo el atributo

– ¿Qué es eso Marucho? – preguntó Julie

– Estos son bakúmetros, vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda – dijo Marucho

– Si, ya era hora de volver a pelear – dijo Julie con su voz chillona colocándose uno de color naranja

– Bueno, una batalla no hace mal de vez en cuando – dijo Mira haciendo lo mismo que Julie

– Es hora de la acción – dijo Baron sacando de su bolsillo un bakumetro

– Vamos a pelear chicos – dijo Ace haciendo lo mismo que Baron

– Si, hora de volver a pelear – dijo Billy sacando uno naranja del maletín de Marucho

– ¿Y qué esperan para comenzar? – preguntó una voz masculina que desconocían los peleadores

– ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate – dijo Mira

– Bien – dijo la voz y se paró en frente de ellos y se quitó la capucha que llevaba

– No sé quién eres o quien seas pero no permitiremos que ataques la ciudad – dijo Marucho

– Vaya, veo que estos humanos quieren pelea Phobos

– Si Warius, démosles una demostración de nuestro poder ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Warius subterra surge! – dijo Phobos

– Veremos si pelean mejor de lo que hablan – dijo Warius

– Bien, esta es nuestra batalla chicos – dijeron Julie y Billy

– Dos contra uno, no está nada mal

– Bien chicos encárguense – dijo Marucho mientras se iba con los demás

– ¿A dónde creen que van peleadores? – dijo otra persona que se interpuso en el camino de los peleadores

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Ace

– Al parecer no hay solo humanos aquí – dijo la persona misteriosa

– Contesta – dijo Shun

– Se nota que no les agrada mi llegada

– Como nos va a agradar si estas destruyendo la ciudad en la que vivimos – dijo Marucho

– Como sea, no vine a conversar con ustedes, así que me voy – dijo Apolo que saltaba y se alejaba de los peleadores

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo Shun mientras saltaba por los techos de las casas para tratar de alcanzarlo

– Chicos, continúen, creo que yo y Shun nos encargaremos de ese Apolo – dijo Alice mientras hacía lo mismo que Shun

– ¿Desde cuándo la maestra Alice puede saltar por los techos? – se preguntaba Baron

– No lo sé, pero eso es increíble – dijo Ace

– Creo que están hablando demasiado – dijo una voz femenina

– ¿Ahora quién es? – se preguntaba Mira con tono de fastidio

– Vaya, veo que esa vestal está molesta Katie

– Ni que lo digas Ripper – dijo Katie a su bakugan

– Y bien ¿Vas a pelear? – dijo Mira preparando su bakúmetro

– Haces muy mal en retarme, pero comencemos

– No vine a la Tierra para no tener una batalla – dijo Ace preparando su bakúmetro para pelear

– Bien chicos, los dejamos – dijo Marucho que se iba con Baron

Mientras, en el avión

– Runo, despierta – dijo Tigrera tratando de levantarla

– ¿Que paso Tigrera? – preguntó Runo tallándose los ojos

– Mira abajo – dijo Tigrera apuntándole hacia la ventana del avión, Runo volteo su cabeza y vio a varios bakugan y a los peleadores peleando contra ellos, y el avión se movia tratando de esquivar los que habian por ese sitio

– No puede ser, debemos bajar y ayudarlos Tigrera

– Runo, no podemos saltar del avión

– ¡Ah? – dijo golpeando el asiento con su puño – me siento incapaz de no poder hacer nada

– Se que te sientes incapaz, pero no hay nada que hacer

– No me refiero a eso, sino que desde que derrotamos a Naga me siento una inutil, no he podido ganarle una batalla a esos vexos, y desde que me retiré, lo unico que hago es ayudar en el area de tecnologia, no en las batallas, cuanto extraño tener una verdadera batalla, creo que la peor decision que pude tomar fue alejarme de las batallas

– Runo, no te desanimes, no siempre se toman las decisiones correctas, por algo es asi

– Aun asi, siento que no ayudo en nada – dijo bajando la mirada

– Tal vez si puedan hacer algo peleadoras – dijo una voz que sonó en las mentes de Tigrera y Runo

– Tigrera ¿Escuchaste eso? – dijo Runo sorprendida

– Si lo escuché

– Me alegro de que me escuchen peleadoras – dijo la voz, y Tigrera y Runo lograron reconocerla

– ¡Wavern! – exclamaron

– Creo que después de todo me recuerdan – dijo y ella apareció frente a ellas, Tigrera y Wavern estaban en su forma de bakugan

– Como olvidarnos de ti Wavern – dijo Tigrera

– En fin, necesito tu ayuda Runo

– ¿Mi ayuda?

– Si, yo necesito tu ayuda, quiero que vuelvas a ser la peleadora Haos del equipo

– Lo lamento Wavern, pero no puedo volver a pelear

– ¿Por qué? Hace rato te veía con ganas de pelear ¿Por qué no quieres volver a pelear?

– No me siento lo suficientemente capaz, porque no Marucho o Shun, ellos sabrían que hacer

– Te necesitamos a ti Runo, no a los otros peleadores

– Bien, si tanto insistes te ayudare – dijo Runo

– Me alegro que hayas decidido ayudarme Runo, en fin, recibe la energía del núcleo perfecto Tigrera – dijo Wavern y Tigrera comenzó a brillar

– Tigrera ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Runo y la luz dejo de resplandecer

– Saluda a Ultímate Tigrera Haos – le dijo Wavern

– ¡Tigrera! – gritó Runo muy sorprendida, también tenía motivos, Tigrera había dejado de tener la forma de un tigre para adoptar una forma humanoide, sus garras crecieron hasta llegar a sus rodillas pero estas se encogían y en su pecho tenía un cristal azul como lo tenía Drago

– Me siento excelente Runo – le dijo Tigrera

– Pero no con eso bastará, necesito que practiques tus habilidades, Runo te presento a un ex peleador haos – dijo Wavern levantando su ala dejando ver a un chico albino de ojos ámbares

– Saludos, mi nombre es Alexander Misaki, pero puedes decirme Alex – dijo el peliblanco saludando a Runo, se trataba de un chico de unos 18 años, de cabello blanco y unos hipnotizantes ojos ambares, vestia una chaqueta blanca, debajo una camiseta negra y pantalones jeans azules y zapillas blancas con detalles negros

– Un momento Wavern ¿Es mi pariente o algo así? – preguntó Runo

– De hecho, mis padres murieron hace mucho y tus padres me adoptaron, se supone que no te lo dirían hasta mañana, pero… creo que arruiné la sorpresa hermana

– Encantado de conocer a las peleadoras haos – dijo un bakugan haos saltando al hombro de Alex

– Me olvide de presentárselos, el es Tiger y junto a Alex ellos les enseñaran a controlar los poderes del núcleo perfecto que acabo de entregarles, en fin, eso es todo, cuida a tu hermana Alex y tu encárgate de Tigrera, Tiger – dijo Wavern

Runo despertó ya que estaba dormida

– Creo que tuve un sueño muy extraño Tigrera

– No fue un sueño Runo – dijo su bakugan

– Hola Runo – dijo Alex que estaba sentado a su lado

– ¡Ah! ¡Aléjate fenómeno! – gritó Runo

– Esa no es manera de tratar a tu hermano Runo

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Esperando a que te despiertes, de seguro Wavern ya debió haber explicado todo

– Entonces ¿No es un sueño?

– No, tu bakugan ya posee una parte del núcleo y yo soy tu hermano – le dijo Alex

– ¿Tú eres un peleador haos?

– Si, como no tenía padres Wavern me adoptó hace mucho tiempo como si fuera su hijo y me enseño todo acerca de los bakugan

– Eso es increíble, hubiera deseado ser tu – dijo Runo cruzándose de brazos y volcando su cabeza, y su hermano solo se rio

– Jaja, me caes bien hermanita – le dijo Alex poniendo su brazo detrás de su hermana

– Saca tu brazo Alex – le dijo Runo con tono amenazador

– ¿Y si no quiero?

– ¡Ahora!

– Bien... aguafiestas – susurró lo ultimo

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Dije que tenía sueño – dijo Alex cerrando los ojos y Runo hizo lo mismo y se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano

Mientras, con Billy y Julie

– No puede ser – dijo Phobos recogiendo a su bakugan del suelo

– Energía vital de Phobos 0% –

– ¡Asi se hace! – exclamó Billy

– Eso te enseñara a no meterte con los peleadores bakugan – dijo Julie

– En fin, no vinimos para esto – dijo Phobos y desapareció

Con Shun y Alice

– ¡Que! – dijo Apolo recogiendo a su bakugan del suelo

– Energía vital de Apolo 0% –

– Así se hace Shun – dijo Alice

– Gracias Alice

– Nos veremos en otra ocasión peleadores– dijo Apolo y desapareció

Con Ace y Mira

– ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Unos vestals me ganaron?! – se quejaba Katie recogiendo a su bakugan del suelo

– Si, ganamos Mira – dijo Ace y se dieron un abrazo

– Que lindo, me da asco, en fin nos veremos en otro momento – dijo Katie y desapareció

Mientras con Marucho

– Si – exclamo Marucho

– Así se hace Marucho – dijo Elfin

– Estos bakugan deberán pensarla dos veces antes de meterse con los peleadores – dijo Preyas

– Al parecer tu eres líder de los peleadores ¿Cierto? – dijo una voz misteriosa

– Eso depende de qué lado estás – dijo Marucho

– Estoy del lado de los malos, mi nombre es Ares y voy a acabarte peleador – Dijo Ares preparándose para una batalla

– Eso ya lo veremos patán en pijamas – dijo Preyas y los demás bakugan se rieron

– ¡No seas payaso y pelea! Bien, si no comienzas tu, lo hare yo ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Reaper Pyrus surge! – dijo Ares

– Déjamelo a mi Marucho – dijo Preyas

– Y a mi – dijo Elfin

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Preyas Aquos!

– ¡Abran paso que el mejor bakugan Aquos va a pasar!

– ¡Surge Elfin Aquos!

– ¡Es hora de acabar con los malos! – dijo Elfin

– Déjense de payasadas ¡Poder activado! ¡Garra de fuego! – dijo Ares y las garras de Reaper comenzaron a brillar

– Veremos si nos ganas ¡Doble Poder activado! ¡Burbuja Aquos! Mas ¡Luna arcoíris! – dijo Marucho y la carta de Ares se anuló y Elfin atacó a Reaper con Luna Arcoíris

– Esperaba algo mejor de ustedes ¡Poder activado! ¡Derechazo! – dijo Ares y la garra derecha de Reaper se agrando y fue directo a Preyas y Elfin

– Guau, creo que eso va a doler – dijo Preyas y esperaba el impacto...

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Escudo azul! – dijo Marucho y Elfin protegió a Preyas

– Veo que subestime tus habilidades pero no vas a ganar ¡Poder activado! ¡Espada del Infierno! – Dijo Ares

– Pero si Reaper no tiene espada – dijo Preyas

– Oh, lo olvidaba Espada infernal lista ¡Armamento instalado! – dijo Ares y Reaper con la espada atacó a Preyas y Elfin a la vez

– Creo que perdimos – dijo Marucho

– Energía vital de Marucho 20% –

– ¡Eso es imposible!

– Lo sé, pero fue un golpe duro – dijo Preyas

– No puedo continuar – dijo Elfin

– Bien, Akwimos, Tristar, Radizen, Roxtor ¿Listos? – preguntó Marucho

– Listos Marucho – dijeron los cuatro

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Akwimos surge!

– Es mi turno, lo bueno manda amigo

– ¡Tristar surge!

– Acabaremos contigo

– ¡Radizen surge!

– Es hora de entrar en la batalla

– ¡Roxtor surge!

– Bien, si así lo quieres ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Reaper surge!

– Aquí vamos de nuevo

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Derechazo!

– Déjenmelo a mí, Akwimos ¡Poder activado! ¡Escudo azul! – dijo Marucho y el ataque de Ares fue anulado

– No vine a pelear con niños, pero si así lo quieren ¡Poder activado! ¡Espada de fuego! – dijo Ares

– Ya no soy un niño, Tristar ahora ¡Poder activado! ¡Frente frio! – dijo y el ataque de Reaper se detuvo

– Ahora acabalo Radizen ¡Poder activado! ¡Golpe de hoja! – dijo Marucho y Radizen le dio el golpe final a Reaper

– Energía vital de Ares 50% –

– No puedo creer ¡Que un niño me este ganando! – dijo Ares

– ¿Qué pasa padre? ¿No puedes con el enano? Déjame ayudarte ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Warius surge! – dijo Phobos entrando en la batalla

– Acabemos con ellos Phobos

– Ya veremos quién gana ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Nemus surge! – dijo Baron

– Mostrémosle como se pelea Baron

– Jaja, me hacen reír ¡Poder activado! ¡Golpe demoledor! – Dijo Phobos y su bakugan le dio a Nemus y Nemus volvió a su forma de esfera

– ¿Qué? Lo lamento maestro Marucho – dijo Baron

– No importa Baron, aun podemos ganarles – dijo Marucho

– Marucho, ya no podemos continuar

– ¡¿Qué?! Ahora si estamos perdidos

– Si lo están ¡Poder activado! ¡Mazo demoledor! – dijo Phobos

– Se supone que los bakugan no pueden atacar a peleadores humanos

– De donde yo vengo las reglas son diferentes, así que, adiós – dijo Phobos

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Brillo espiral! – dijo una voz misteriosa

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Sable oscuro! – dijo otra voz

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Golpe fantasma! – dijo otra voz

– ¡Que! – dijo Phobos

– Energía vital de Phobos 0% –

– ¿Pero quién…? – se preguntaba Marucho

– Nos extrañabas Marucho – dijo Fabia

– Si chicos – dijo Marucho

– Hola Marucho – saludó Ren

– Maruchito, creo que llegamos justo a tiempo – dijo Jake

– Maestro Marucho ¿Quiénes son ellos? – dijo Baron impresionado

– Ellos son los héroes de Neathia y Gundalia

– Hey, sigo aquí, aun no perdí – dijo Ares

– Déjanos eso a nosotros Marucho ¡Poder activado! ¡Callejón de los golpes! – dijo Fabia y su bakugan le dio un golpe a Reaper

– Energía vital de Ares 0% –

– Nos veremos la próxima, se me olvidaba algo, tomen – dijo Ares entregándoles lo mismo que le entrego Phobos a los peleadores en Arkania, y él y Phobos desaparecieron, y rato después todos los bakugan invasores desaparecieron

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Shun

– Marucho ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Alice

– Chicos, ¿Están bien? – preguntaron Billy y Julie que se acercaron

– Hola Marucho y… ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Mira que venía con Ace

– Ah, ellos son los peleadores, ella es la princesa... digo reina de Neathia, Fabia Sheen, el General de las Tropas Gundalianas Ren Krawler y Jake Vallory – dijo Marucho presentándoles uno a uno

– Hola – dijeron los tres mencionados

– Creo que llegamos en un momento justo ¿No Marucho?

– Si, gracias Fabia

– Un momento, ¿Usted es la reina de Neathia? Encantado, mi nombre es Baron Leltoy

– Hola, soy Mira

– Mi nombre es Ace

– Yo soy Alice Gehabich, un gusto de conocerlos

– Igualmente – dijeron los tres

– Oh, chicos creo que me perdí la acción y… ¿Quiénes son ellos Marucho? – dijo Danielle mientras llegaba

– Ellos son Fabia, Ren y Jake

– Hola chicos – saludo Danielle

– Hola – saludaron Ren y Fabia

– Hola novia de Maruchito – dijo Jake y en ambos peleadores se noto un notable sonrojo

– ¿Qué dije? De repente se pusieron rojos como tomates – dijo Jake

– Nada, vámonos chicos – dijo Marucho tratando de evitar el tema y todos fueron rumbo a la casa de Marucho

Mientras, en Arkania con los peleadores

– Raro que Ares no haya mandado a nadie para molestarnos – dijo Steve

– Cierto – dijeron todos

– Pero, si no nos atacaron ¿Dónde estarán? – se preguntaba Falconeer

– Tienes razón, los centinelas nos atacan al menos una vez al día – dijo Xander

– Si, es muy extraño – dijo Siege

– ¿Por qué se preocupan por eso? – dijo Marcus

– El tiene razón, mejor para nosotros si ellos no están cerca – dijo Hynoid

– Porque, como dijo Xander, atacan al menos una vez al día – dijo Thomas

– Tienes razón Thomas – dijo Aranaut

– Tal vez están planeando una ofensiva o algo así – opinó Dan

– Opino lo mismo – dijo Drago

– Sea lo que sea no hay que bajar la guardia – dijo Jessica

– Hay que estar listos para todo – dijo Aqueus

Mientras, con los centinelas

– No puedo creer que ustedes, los mejores centinelas de Arkania perdieron contra ¡Unos humanos!

– Lo lamentamos señor, es que... – decía Ares

– No hables, desde ahora, no aceptare que pierdan otra vez, si pierden dejaran de trabajar aquí ¿Entienden?

– Si señor – dijeron todos los centinelas

– Pueden retirarse, y no irán a dormir, ¡Vayan a entrenar! – dijo y todos los peleadores salieron de allí

– Esos inútiles, no puedo creer que no hayan podido vencer a unos humanos miserables

– Lo sé Arqueus, tienen suerte de que eso solo haya sido una práctica, pero aun no ha comenzado la verdadera invasión, esa será más grande y no creo que exista fuerza en el universo que pueda ganarnos, será imposible que el humano Dan Kuso y su bakugan Drago nos ganen esta vez

Mientras, en la Tierra en casa de Marucho

– Oye Marucho ¿Dónde está Dan? – preguntó Fabia

– Fabia, es que… Dan está… – decía Marucho

– Dan no está aquí, no sabemos dónde está – dijo Shun

– ¿Cómo paso eso? – preguntó Ren

– Cuando fuimos a buscar a Dan después de su viaje, no lo encontramos, lo último que vimos fue que Apollonir se lo llevó – dijo Mira

– Entonces ¿Ese tal Apollonir se lo llevó? – preguntó Jake

– Si, y desde ahí no sabemos nada de él – dijo Julie

– Ya veo, en fin, creo que iré a dormir – dijo Fabia levantándose de la mesa

– Yo la llevare hasta su habitación princesa Fabia – dijo Kato y la llevo hasta la habitación que compartían Runo y Julie

– Aquí esta su habitación princesa, descanse – dijo Kato, y Fabia se acostó en la cama que era antes de Runo y se durmió, mas tarde los demás hicieron lo mismo

Mientras, con Runo y Tigrera

– Volvimos a casa Tigrera – dijo Runo

– Tanto tiempo sin estar en este lugar Runo – dijo Tigrera

– Este lugar se ve acogedor – dijo Tiger

– Cierto, creo que está mejor que vivir en Nueva Vestroia – dijo Alex que llevaba las maletas

– De seguro a tus padres les agradara verte Runo – dijo Tigrera

– De seguro a ti también – dijo Runo

– Entremos ya, me muero por conocer a mis tíos… digo padres – dijo Alex

– Entonces vamos – dijo Runo y ambos peleadores y bakugan entraron a la casa de Runo y se encontraron con una gran clientela

– Runo ¿No nos equivocamos de lugar? – preguntó Alex ya que vio que entraron a una cafetería

– No, este es el negocio de la familia ¿Qué acaso no estabas enterado?

– Ah… este…

– Creo que no – dijo Runo riendo

– Runo, tanto tiempo sin verte y… ¿Quién es él? – preguntó el padre de Runo al ver a Alex

– Señor Misaki ¿Acaso no me reconoce? – preguntó Alex

– No

– Cariño, el es Alex, el hijo de tu hermano ¿Acaso no recuerdas? – le preguntó la señora Misaki

– Oh, hola Alex, tanto tiempo sin verte, cambiaste mucho – dijo dándole un apretón de manos

– Lo mismo digo señor Misaki

– Dime papá, eres mi hijo ahora

– De acuerdo papá

– Runo, lleva a tu hermano a su habitación por favor – dijo la señora Misaki

– Mamá, solo hay dos habitaciones en esta casa… un momento ¿Compartiremos habitación? – pregunto Runo algo confundida

– Si, ahora debes llevarte mejor con Alex y creo que esa es la mejor manera – dijo su madre

– Por mí no hay problema – dijo Alex

– Bien, vamos Alex – dijo Runo y ambos hermanos fueron a desempacar sus cosas y bajaron abajo

– Bien Runo, necesito que me ayudes con algunas órdenes ¿Puedes? – le preguntó su mamá

– Claro mamá

– ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? No me gusta quedarme sin hacer nada – dijo Alex

– Puedes ayudarnos a tomar los pedidos ¿Qué dices? – dijo Runo

– Claro mamá, comenzaré por allá – dijo pero alguien lo detuvo

– No puedes trabajar así Alex, ponte esto – dijo su mamá, y luego de vestirse Alex bajó y Runo se reía a carcajadas

– Jaja, pareces un pingüino – dijo ya que Alex estaba de smoking

– Lo sé, no es gracioso

– Te ves bien Alex – dijo su mamá, y luego de esto, Alex comenzó a atender los pedidos y algunas chicas quedaban mirándole, hasta incluso algunas parejas estaban en una cita y las chicas se le quedaban viendo a Alex y sus novios más celosos que nunca. Más tarde…

– Esta fue una buena noche, gracias Alex, Runo ve a dormir que mañana debes ir a la escuela – dijo su mamá

– Bien mamá, buenas noches – dijo Runo yéndose a dormir

– Yo también me voy, buenas noches mamá, papá – dijo Alex para luego subir junto a Runo

– Runo, tampoco no te olvides de que mañana a las 7:00 comenzaremos a practicar con los poderes de Tigrera – dijo Alex desde su cama que estaba al lado izquierdo de la de Runo

– Este bien, ahora duérmete que mañana tú también iras a la escuela

– No me des ordenes, pero tienes razón, buenas noches hermanita

– Buenas noches Alex

**Bien aqui acabó el capítulo, ahora a ir con los reviews**

**Dianitha'15'Prodz: **¿En serio te deje intrigada? Guau, primera vez, en fin, lo del plan lo voy a dejar para mas adelante porque o sino no tendría sentido. Bueno, espero tu review

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **Si, escogí a Hawktor ya que los demas bakugan de Shun, son... ¿Como decirlo?...

**Steve: Amargados**

... exactamente. Bueno, espero tu review

**Steve: ¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada más?**

**Jessica: Si Steve, paciencia, pronto van a llegar mas reviews**

**Steve: ¿Y si nunca pasa?**

**Jessica: Dejate de preguntas tontas y despidenos**

**Steve: Bueno, aqui acabo el septimo capitulo de Bakugan Battle Brawlers: El Ataque Arkaniano**

**Jessica: Adios**

**Steve: Mas reviews porfaaaa!**

**Jessica: En fin...**

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**


	8. Secretos, sorpresas y leyendas

**Hola a todos en fanfiction!**

**Steve: Que descarada eres, aparte de que no actualizas en UNA SEMANA, te atreves a aparecerte como si... (recibe una bofetada y cae al suelo)**

**Yo: Jeje, hablas demasiado Stevie, ya deben conocer al nuevo de la semana, señores y señoras saluden al guapísimo chico albino Alex Misaki**

**Alex: Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, me alegro de que nuestra escritora haya decidido incluirme en los reviews y discuciones**

**Steve: Hummm, yo me voy (tono de celos)**

**Jessica: No te vayas, que tu presentas hoy**

**Steve: Si y de paso doy el disclaimer, ya que cierta persona no sabia que habia que ponerlo**

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers no le pertenecen a Jessica Kuso y nunca le perteneceran**

**Jessica: Eres odioso Steve**

**Steve: Siempre**

**Jessica: Presentanos Alex**

**Steve: Dijiste que yo presentaría, ya que hazlo Alex**

**Alex: Bueno, aqui esta el octavo capitulo de Bakugan Battle Brawlers: El Ataque Arkaniano**

**Jessica: Olvide decir algo, habran sorpresas en este capitulo**

* * *

**8. Secretos, sorpresas y leyendas**

Al día siguiente, en el vehículo de los peleadores en Arkania, todos seguían dormidos muy tranquilamente, no volaba ni una mosca en ese lugar, el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo y con lo cansados que estaban dormían profundamente, hasta que…

– ¿Qué rayos pasa? – preguntó Dan mientras se tallaba los ojos, que había sido despertado por el sonido de unas explosiones que provenían del desierto

– Quien este haciendo ese ruido ¡Pare o lo mato! – dijo Jessica cubriéndose sus oídos y rostro con su almohada

– Ah… ¿Quién está haciendo ese ruido? – preguntó Steve tapándose los oídos

– Sal a ver Marcus – dijo Xander

– Vayan ustedes – dijo Marcus cubriéndose con las sabanas

– Thomas ¿Estas despierto? – preguntó Marcus

– Con este ruido quien no – dijo con el mismo tono que nosotros cuando nos levantamos

En cambio, a diferencia de la "hermosa" mañana en Arkania para Dan, los peleadores en Ciudad Bakugan en su mayoría se encontraban descansando, a excepción del más pequeño del grupo

– Marucho, vamos a dormir – dijo Preyas que estaba con los demás bakugan en lo que parecía ser una sala llena de controles en la que Marucho se encontraba tecleando botones

– Cierto Marucho, ya llevamos aquí como toda la noche – dijo Elfin

– Queremos dormir Marucho – dijo Radizen

– Déjenlo trabajar y si quieren váyanse ustedes – dijo Tristar regañando a los demas bakugan

– Tristar tiene razón chicos, si no quieren seguir aquí, lárguense – dijo Akwimos

– No voy a rendirme hasta descubrir que es esto – dijo Marucho

– Tal vez tan solo sean fotos y ya vámonos – dijo Preyas

– Bien, creo que no hará nada mal un descanso – dijo Marucho

Mientras, en Wardington, la cosa era diferente que en la casa de Marucho, pero no más que lo que paso en Arkania, a diferencia Runo seguía dormida con su hermano mayor, hasta que…

– ¡Apaguen ese despertador! – exclamó Runo

– Fue tu idea encenderlo por el "primer dia de escuela", ahora tu apágalo – dijo Alex

– Ese ruido sí que es insoportable ¿Por qué los humanos ponen esas cosas si después no tienen nada que hacer? – preguntó Tiger

– No solo tienen batallas Tiger, que yo sepa también tienen que ir a un sitio donde estudian al que llaman escuela – dijo Tigrera

– ¿Tan malo es para que los humanos se levanten de tan mal humor?

– Si y eso que no conoces nada Tiger – dijo Tigrera dando un suspiro

En Arkania, el sonido que estaba irritando a los peleadores se hacía mas y mas fuerte, hasta incluso insoportable

– Ya no lo soporto, voy a ver qué pasa – dijo Dan con un tono de fastidio, saliendo al desierto, resulta que el sonido trataba de que Phobos, Sky y Blake estaban afuera provocando el ruido

– No puede ser ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo Dan con tono de fastidiado

– ¿Tú crees que queremos estar aquí? – dijo Blake

– Gracias a tus queridos amigos de la Tierra el jefe nos ordenó… ¡Qué entrenáramos noche y mañana! – dijo Sky con enojo en su voz

– ¿Tierra? ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?

– Nada, solo que una chica de cabello azul y ojos verdes ¡Me dio una paliza! – exclamó Phobos y con esa descripción, Dan pensó inmediatamente en Runo

– ¡Que le hicieron! – dijo Dan molesto

– Ahora es hora de vengarnos – dijo Hairadee

– Por lo que nos hicieron tus amigos – dijo Anchorsaur

– Lo quieran o no, pelearán – dijo Warius

– Bien, acepto el reto – dijo Dan de lo más tranquilo

– Dan, son tres contra uno ¿No crees que podríamos perder? – le dijo Drago

– Vamos Drago no seas negativo, somos más fuertes que esos tres juntos y nadie hasta ahora nos ganó ¿Lo recuerdas? – dijo Dan recordándole la batalla que había tenido con Sky, Drago iba a hablar pero alguien se adelantó

– Créeme que ahora no será así Kuso – le dijo Sky

– Al menos dejen que yo participe – dijo Steve que apareció al lado de Dan y provocó que Dan se asustara

Mientras, en casa de Marucho, al parecer no era el único despierto a esa hora

– Danielle ¿No crees que es malo espiar a tu amor platónico mientras trabaja? – dijo Manion con tono pícaro pero en susurro para no llamar la atención de Marucho

– No es espiar, es observar sin que te descubran y además, ¡No digas tonterías!– le dijo Danielle susurrando

– Yo solo digo la verdad, nunca miento

– Solo cuando te conviene ¿No Manion?

– Hola chicos – saludo Marucho poniendo su mano en el hombro de Danielle, pero los reflejos de Danielle hicieron su trabajo y sin querer lo levanto en el aire e hizo que cayera en el suelo (Mas o menos cuando Fabia lanzó a Dan en el aire)

– Oh no, Marucho ¿Estás bien? – dijo Danielle yendo a ver como estaba

– Jaja, Marucho creo que la asustaste – le dijo Preyas

– ¿Cómo va a estar bien si lo tiraste en el aire y cayó al suelo Danielle? – le dijo Manion sarcástico

– No ayudas Manion

– No te preocupes Danielle, estoy bien – dijo Marucho

– Ven, yo te ayudo a levantarte – dijo Danielle extendiéndole su mano y ayudándole a levantarse, cuando Danielle se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se puso un poco nerviosa

– Oye Marucho

– ¿Si?

– Ya puedes soltarme la mano – le dijo Danielle y Marucho se sonrojó

– Ay, lo siento, si me buscas estoy en el laboratorio – dijo Marucho yéndose de vuelta al laboratorio junto con Tristar y Roxtor, pero cuando quiso pasar por la puerta se chocó con todo lo que veía

– Oye ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Danielle

– Si, no te preocupes – dijo abriendo la puerta y entró

– Se nota que le gustas Danielle

– Manion, hemos hablado de eso ¡Todo el santo día! ¿Acaso no tienes otro tema de conversación?

– Ya se me ocurrió otro ¿Cuándo te le declaras?

– Adiós Manion – dijo Danielle haciéndose la fastidiada yéndose

– Oye, ¿Qué dije? – dijo Manion haciéndose el inocente mientras veía como su compañera se iba

– Oye Manion – decía Preyas y Manion lo ignoró ya que no lo había escuchado

– Ah ¿Me hablan?

– Si, a ti – dijo Elfin

– ¿Qué paso chicos?

– ¿Acaso no es obvio de lo que queremos hablarte? – dijo Radizen

– No, no los comprendo

– Escucha, por lo que notamos nuestros compañeros están enamorados ¿Qué tal si los unimos? – le dijo Preyas a Manion

– No lo sé, Danielle es algo testaruda – dijo Manion

– Y Marucho algo callado – dijo Preyas

– Pero aceptaré, me aburre ver a Danielle sin novio y además, quiero molestarlos un poquito – dijo Manion

– Creo que Manion y Preyas se van a llevar muy bien ¿No Radizen? – dijo Elfin

– De eso no hay duda Elfin

– Entonces ¿Mañana comenzamos a planearlo? – preguntó Manion

– Si, que nadie sepa de esto – dijo Elfin

– Y ¿Qué tal si yo les ayudo? – dijo Julie e hizo que los bakugan se asustaran

– Espera ¿Estuviste espiándonos? – preguntó Preyas

– ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó Manion

– Desde que Danielle estaba espiando a Marucho – dijo Gorem

– Entonces ¿Nos ayudarían? – preguntó Preyas

– Claro que si, de paso puedo incluir a Billy – dijo Julie con su típica voz chillona

– Mejor no – dijeron todos los bakugan incluido Gorem

– ¿Por qué?

– Julie, Billy no sabe guardar secretos y no creo que sirva de mucho que nos ayude – dijo Gorem

– Bien, adiós chicos – dijo Julie yéndose con Gorem

– ¿Por qué les dijiste que nos ayudaran Preyas? – dijo Radizen algo molesto

– Es que Julie es a la mejor persona que conozco que domina estos temas y si no le decíamos que si, tal vez iba a contarle todo a Marucho y Danny

– Ah – dijeron todos y luego de una larga plática se separaron

Mientras, en la residencia Misaki

– No quiero ir a la escuela Runo, después de lo que me conto Tiger no suena como dijiste – dijo Alex

– ¿Qué le dijiste Tiger? – dijo Tigrera regañando al bakugan

– Yo, nada

– Bien, ve y cámbiate Alex que se hará tarde, luego baja para desayunar – dijo Runo

– Esta bien, ya voy – dijo Alex y Runo se fue de su habitación ahora también de Alex

– ¿Por qué fastidias a tu hermana?

– No lo sé, es divertido – dijo Alex con una sonrisa y se fue a cambiar

Mientras, en Arkania con los centinelas y peleadores

– Oye Steve, no te vuelvas a aparecer así – le dijo Dan

– Debiste ver tu cara, Jaja – rio Steve

– Y a ustedes – dijo Steve refiriéndose a los tres centinelas

– Yo y Drago los acabaremos – completó la frase Falconeer

– Tranquilo Steve, yo y Drago tenemos todo controlado – dijo Dan relajado

– Si se nota Dan – le dijo sarcástico

– ¿Y bien? ¿Van a pelear o van a ligar? – le dijo Phobos provocando la risa de Blake y los demás bakugan, y la mirada asesina de Dan y Steve, y Sky mantuvo su seriedad

– Ya no digas más tonterías Phobos, ahora a lo que vinimos ¡A pelear! – dijo Warius

– Está bien, no seas impaciente – le dijo Dan – ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Baku Sky Raider salta! ¡Surge Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!

– Acabaremos con ustedes

– Nivel de poder de Drago 1200G –

– Ahora Warius – dijo Phobos – ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Warius Subterra!

– Veamos que tan bien pelean

– Nivel de poder de Warius 1500G –

– Mejor de lo que piensas ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Falconeer Ventus!

– Los venceremos

– Nivel de poder de Falconeer 1200G –

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Hairadee Ventus!

– No creas que ahora nos vencerás tan fácil

– Nivel de poder de Hairadee 1500G –

– Bueno ahora yo ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Anchorsaur Darkus!

– Ahora es nuestro turno de acabarlos

– Nivel de poder de Anchorsaur 1500G –

– Sobre mi cadáver – dijo Steve – ¡Poder activado! ¡Tormenta de plumas!

– Con esas plumitas no basta Steve – dijo Phobos

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Mazo demoledor! – dijo y Warius comenzó a desviar las plumas con su mazo como si fueran pelotas de beisbol

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Cuchilla de dragón! – dijo Dan y Drago se dirigía a atacar a Hairadee

– No vas a vencerme otra vez... humano ¡Poder activado! ¡Misiles de cristal! – dijo Sky y Hairadee comenzó a atacar a Drago, pero Drago pasaba de largo o cortaba los ataques con su cuchilla

– Déjame ayudarte ¡Poder activado! ¡Borrador de poder! – dijo Blake

– Nivel de poder de Drago 900G –

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Ataque aéreo! – dijo Steve

– Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego Rockwings listo ¡Armamento instalado! ¡Poder de armamento activado! ¡Ataque aéreo! – dijo Phobos y Warius persiguió a Falconeer por el aire

– Acabalo Hairadee ¡Poder activado! ¡Ataque aéreo! – dijo Sky y Hairadee se dirigía hacia Drago

– Ahora Drago ¡Poder activado! ¡Cañón de dragón!

– Nivel de poder de Drago 1800G –

– Muy listo Dan, pero veremos si escapas de esta ¡Poder activado! ¡Magnerium! – dijo Blake y el ataque de Drago se anuló

– Nivel de poder de Drago 900G –

– Si que tenias todo controlado ¿No Antonio? – dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules

– Veo que necesitas algo de ayuda – dijo una mujer de ojos cafés y cabello negro

– ¿Cómo se escaparon de sus celdas? – dijo Phobos

– No puede ser, ahora el jefe de seguro nos va a matar – dijo Blake

– No nos matará ¡Nos va a ahorcar! – dijo Sky

– Bueno, acabemos esta batalla ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Siege Aquos! – dijo el hombre

– Listo para la acción

– Nivel de poder de Siege 2500G –

– ¿Cómo obtuviste ese poder? – preguntó Phobos

– Gracias a que tu padre retiro las tropas de la puerta de entrada a Ciudad Dorada – dijo el hombre

– Ahora me toca a mi ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Elfin Aquos!

– Hora de patear centinelas

– Nivel de poder de Elfin 2500G –

– ¡QUÉ! – dijeron sorprendidos Dan y Steve

– Déjanos esto a nosotros Antonio ¡Poder activado! ¡Sigilo de las sombras! – dijo y Siege y Elfin atacaron a los tres bakugan de un solo golpe y los derroto

– Energía vital de Phobos, Sky y Blake 0% –

– ¡QUÉ! - dijeron los tres centinelas y los dos peleadores sorprendidos

– Buen trabajo chicos – dijo el hombre recogiendo a su bakugan

– Veras cuando te atrapemos Falcone – dijo Phobos y desapareció junto a Sky y Blake

– ¿Acaso no vas a saludarnos Antonio? – preguntó la mujer a Dan

– ¿Antonio? – se preguntaba Dan

– Creo que hasta ya te olvidaste de tu nombre –dijo el hombre

– Maestro Tyler, maestra Mía ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo Jessica que se acerco a ellos

– Creo que al menos Jessica nos recuerda – dijo Tyler

– Hola Jessica – saludó Mía

– ¿Quiénes son ellos Jessica? – preguntó Dan

– Oh, olvide presentarles al peleador pyrus, Dan Kuso – dijo Jessica presentándolo

– ¿Dónde está Antonio? – Preguntó Tyler

– Se los contare cuando entremos a casa, de seguro Xander va a estar feliz de verlos – dijo Jessica

Con Xander

– ¿Qué hacen aquí mis padres? – preguntó Xander mientras veía como conversaban con los peleadores a través de binoculares

– ¿No crees que es malo espiar a las personas?

– ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí Marcus?!

– Quería fastidiar a Steve, pero se entró a bañar y Thomas está con su iPad

– Ah ¿Y porque no pudiste fastidiar a Hynoid?

– Está durmiendo – dijo Marcus apuntando al velador de su cama

– Ah, ya veo – dijo Xander – Ahora… ¡Largo de aquí! – dijo Xander

– Hay bien, anciano

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Lo que escuchaste, yo voy a saludar a tus padres – dijo Marcus y salió hasta donde estaban Jessica y los demás

– Imbécil – dijo Xander

– Cálmate Xander, además ¿No te alegra ver a tus padres?

– Es que, no lo entenderías Siege – le dijo Xander

Mientras, en Ciudad Bakugan, Alice, Shun, Mira, Ace, Fabia, Ren, Jake, Julie, Marucho y Danielle se encontraban desayunando en el comedor

– Oye Marucho ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Danielle ya que lo vio algo agotado

– Si, solo que tengo mucho sueño – dijo Marucho

– Creo que no debiste quedarte hasta esas horas Marucho ¿Recuerdas lo que me paso a mi cuando hice lo mismo? – le dijo Mira ya que también lo vio muy cansado

– Si, te desmayaste, pero yo no soy así Mira

– ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó Alice

– Completamente chicos, si me buscan estaré en el laboratorio – dijo Marucho yéndose pero tal y como se suponía Mira se desmayo e iba a caer al suelo, pero alguien lo sostuvo

– Creo que llegué a tiempo – dijo Danielle que lo estaba sosteniendo

– Si, que bonitos se ven los dos juntitos – le susurró Manion

– No seas bromista Manion, este no es un buen momento

– Llamaré a Kato – dijo Ace yendo a buscarlo

– Yo iré con él – dijo Baron

– Yo llevo a Marucho a su habitación Danielle – le dijo Shun

– No gracias Shun, yo puedo sola – le dijo Danielle

– Pero hay un problema – dijo Mira

– ¿Cuál? – preguntaron Shun y Alice

– No sabemos donde queda la habitación de Marucho – dijo Fabia

– Ese es un gran problema – dijo Danielle

Mientras, en Wardington

– Que aburrido – se quejaba Alex

– Lo sé, pero más bien que a la siguiente hora nos toca salir al patio – le dijo Runo que estaba a su lado (los asientos eran de una mesa para dos personas)

– ¿Qué hacen allí?

– Actividad física, es muy agotador si no estás acostumbrado

– No creo que sea tan difícil – dijo Tiger

– Si, después de cómo nos conocimos preferiría no volver a repetir esa experiencia – dijo Alex recordando mientras veía su collar

– ¿Cómo se conocieron? – preguntó Runo

– Veras…

**Hace diez años atrás (ósea cuando los peleadores tenían 8 años), en la dimensión de la perdición**

**– Wavern ¿Por qué venimos aquí? – preguntaba un niño albino**

**– Aquí vamos a comenzar los entrenamientos, pero para eso necesitas un bakugan**

**– ¿No cree que pudimos ir a Vestroia a buscar uno? – preguntó el niño**

**– No podemos hacer eso, tal vez por aquí haya algún bakugan, hasta que no encuentres uno no podremos volver a Vestroia, así que apura**

**– Pero, es la dimensión de la perdición, este lugar esta deshabitado Wavern**

**– Ningún lugar esta deshabitado Alex, siempre hay vida en todo lugar, suerte con la búsqueda – dijo Wavern y desapareció**

**Horas después…**

**– Creo que no hay ningún bakugan por aquí – dijo Alex**

**– ¿Qué hace un niño humano en mi territorio? – dijo un Gargonoid pyrus**

**– Disculpe, es su territorio, yo ya me iba**

**– Tendras que pagar por lo que hiciste – dijo el Gargonoid dispuesto a atacarlo, lo único que alcanzo a hacer el niño fue correr, estuvo asi como una hora hasta que ya no pudo mas y para su mala suerte tropezó con una piedra**

**– Aprenderas ahora a no meterte en mi territorio niño – dijo Gargonoid yendo a atacarlo, pero algo se interpuso**

**– Deja a este humano en paz – le dijo el bakugan mientras cada vez mandaba un paso atrás al Gargonoid, pero Gargonoid le dio un puñetazo y le hizo caer un colmillo**

**– Vas a pagar eso ¡Colmillo veloz! – dijo y atacó al Gargonoid y este escapó**

**– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el bakugan**

**– Si, gracias por salvarme ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**– Mi nombre es Tigeran ¿Y el tuyo?**

**– Soy Alex, por cierto gracias y toma se te cayó esto – le dijo Alex pasándole su colmillo que se le habia caído hace unos instantes**

**– Quedatelo, me saldrá otro**

**– Gracias – dijo guardándolo en su bolsillo**

**– Creo que estas buscando un bakugan ¿No?**

**– Si, pero no estoy teniendo mucha suerte**

**– Yo también estoy buscando un compañero para mis aventuras, he buscado por toda Vestroia a un bakugan que quiera acompañarme, pero no hay nadie, pero ¿Qué tal si somos compañeros? Tu eres un chiquillo aventurero y yo soy un joven bakugan en busca de aventuras ¿Qué dices?**

**– Claro que estoy dispuesto a serlo – dijo Alex y un resplandor comenzó a brillar en medio de ambos**

**– Hola Alex ¿Ya encontraste un compañero? – preguntó Wavern que estaba viendo como le fue al muchacho**

**– Si, el será mi compañero – dijo Alex señalando a Tigeran**

**– Muy buena decisión Alex, que bien que tu y mi viejo amigo Tigeran sean compañeros – dijo Wavern**

**– Pero si vas a ser mi compañero necesitas un apodo, ¿Que tal Tiger? – dijo Alex**

**– Tiger, me gusta como suena**

**– Creo que van a llevarse muy bien – dijo Wavern, y pasaron los años y Tigeran y Alex entrenaban con Wavern todo el tiempo y se hicieron grandes amigos hasta hoy en dia**

– Ah y por eso tienes ese collar ¿No? – dijo Runo

– Si, fue un regalo de Tiger – dijo Alex

– Que digamos no fue mi dia mas glorioso, pero al menos encontré un compañero, la próxima arreglaré cuentas con ese Gargonoid – dijo Tiger y provocó la risa de Tigrera y los hermanos Misaki

– Señor y señorita Misaki ¿Querrian mostrarles a sus compañeros como resolver la ecuación del pizarrón? – preguntó la maestra y rápidamente Tiger y Tigrera se escondieron

– No, yo… – decia Runo

– Claro, está muy fácil, vamos Runo – dijo Alex arrastrando a su hermana, mientras ambos lo resolvían

– Alex, no sé como hacer esto – le decia Runo

– Entonces ¿Cómo operabas los trajes de batalla? Que yo sepa se necesitan muchas formulas y ecuaciones – dijo Alex

– Y tu ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?

– Como dije, Wavern me enseñó muchas cosas y entre ellas matemáticas

– Ah, ya veo porque sabes tanto

– Bien, solo pon esa letra allí, divide esto entre esto, multiplica esto y esto y terminamos – dijo Alex indicándole

– Bien, ya está maestra – dijo Runo

– Guau Srta. Misaki, si que ha mejorado mucho y usted también Sr. Misaki, ahora siéntense en silencio

– Si maestra – dijeron ambos y se fueron a sentar y el timbre sonó

– Bien chicos, nos vemos el miércoles y estudien para el examen – dijo la maestra

– Si, hasta luego – dijeron ambos hermanos y se fueron afuera

– Runo, debemos irnos – dijo Alex

– ¿Por qué? Aun hay clases y debemos estar… – decia Runo pero Tiger usó su poder para transportarlos hasta otro lugar

– ¡¿Qué hacemos aqui?! – dijo Runo

– Sé bienvenida a Ciudad Delta – dijo Tiger

– ¿Qué hacemos aqui? – preguntó Tigrera

– Yo dije que vinieran aquí, los necesitaba para algo – dijo Wavern

– ¿Para que Wavern? – preguntó Alex

– Necesito que tu y Runo destruyan a esas naves que ven allí

– Pero ¿Por que? – preguntó Alex

– Esas naves traen las piezas de una maquina que puede eliminar bakugan

– Como el sistema EB ¿No Wavern? – preguntó Runo

– Si y es una amenaza y por eso necesito que la destruyan, suerte – dijo Wavern desapareciendo

– No, Wavern… – decia Runo

– Que paso ¿Acaso no te gusta pelear? – preguntó Alex

– No, es que no tengo bakúmetro y no podemos ir asi, nos podrían descubrir – dijo Runo

– Toma este, este es un bakúmetro especial que permite que puedas controlar toda la energía que Tigrera adquirió y presiona este botón y tu vestuario cambiará – dijo Alex, y ambos presionaron el botón y estaban con distintos trajes, Runo estaba con un pantalón blanco en detalles amarillos y una manga larga blanca con detalles amarillos que debaja su ombligo al descubierto y zapatos blancos, y una mascara blanca que le cubria los ojos y Alex con lo mismo, solo que su camisa era negra y de mangas cortas

– Bien, hagamoslo – dijo Runo

– Yo comienzo ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Titán Tigeran Haos! – dijo Alex

– Bueno, aquí vamos ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Ultimate Tigrera Haos! – dijo Runo

– Ya no aguantaba estar encerrado en esa esfera – dijo Tiger estirándose

– Bien, a lo que vinimos Runo, sube a Tigrera y vamos – dijo Alex que estaba montado en Tigeran, Runo hizo lo mismo y ambos se dirigían a Ciudad Delta

Mientras, con los peleadores en Arkania, los peleadores estaban reunidos en una mesa almorzando junto a los Falcone

– Veo que mejoraste tus habilidades con la cocina Thomas – dijo Tyler que se encontraba devorando la comida

– Gracias Sr. Falcone, me alegro que le guste

– Y bien ¿Qué hacen aqui? – preguntó Xander

– ¿Acaso no podemos visitar a nuestro pequeño peleador? – dijo Mía mientras le agarraba de la mejilla, y el resto del equipo se aguantaban la risa de ver a Xander en esa situación

– Mamá, suéltame – le dijo Xander

– Bien, y cuéntame ¿Cómo les ha ido Jessica? – preguntó Mía

– Muy bien, solo que Ares y los demás centinelas no nos dejarán en paz

– Ya veo, creo que no quieren que lleguen a Ciudad Dorada – dijo Tyler

– ¿Qué hay en Ciudad Dorada? – preguntó Dan

– En realidad, donde se encuentra la ciudad antes era un desierto, según dicen que solo fundaron la ciudad porque posee una de las energias mas poderosas de Arkania, en el centro de Ciudad Dorada se encuentra la Camara de Cristal del Infinito – explicaba Tyler

– ¿Qué se supone que hace ese cristal? – preguntó Drago

– Según dice una leyenda, que todo aquel peleador que realmente tenga un lazo muy fuerte con su bakugan, puede entrar a la cámara y obtener el poder infinito, si el bakugan sabe controlar la energía del poder máximo – explicaba Mía – pero hay dos consecuencias, o tu bakugan obtiene su evolución máxima o tu y tu bakugan mueren, asi de fácil

– Y el único que puede manipular ese poder es… Balton – dijo Tyler

– ¿Acaso otra persona no puede manipular ese poder? – preguntó Dan

– Aun no se sabe, muchos arkanianos han intentado controlar la energía pero todos murieron y nadie logró controlar la energía del infinito – dijo Mía

– Bueno, creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar de las batallas y almorzar ¿No creen? – dijo Xander

– Si, comamos, luego tendremos tiempo para platicar sobre esto – dijo Jessica y nadie hablaba, todos comían

Mientras, en Ciudad Bakugan

– Ah ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Marucho que estaba en su habitación recién despertando, y vio que Danielle, Julie, Baron, Shun, Alice, Ace, Mira y Kato estaban ahí

– Estas en tu habitación ¿Qué acaso cuando te desmayaste se te perdió la memoria o algo asi Marucho? – preguntó Danielle que estaba sentada al borde de la cama

– ¿Me desmayé?

– Si, y caíste en los brazos de Danielle – dijo Julie

– Mas bien que Danielle estaba ahí o se hubiera lastimado amo Marucho – dijo Kato

– ¡Es mi heroína maestra Danielle! – dijo Baron

– ¿Maestra? – se preguntaba Danielle

– Si, usted salvó al maestro Marucho y por lo tanto es mi heroína ¿Entiende?

– Ah, ya entendí Baron – dijo Danielle – Mira ¿Baron siempre es asi?

– Si, y eso que recién comienza – dijo Ace

– Me estaba hablando a mi Ace

– Tu no puedes decirme que hacer Mira

– ¿Ah si?, no te pases de listo que por ser unos meses mayor no te hace el rey del mundo – dijo Mira y como siempre ambos comenzaron a discutir

– Mira, Ace, no discutan – dijo Alice

– ¡Dile que se calle! – dijeron Mira y Ace apuntándose

– Silencio los dos – dijo Baron

– Y tu quien eres para decirnos que hacer ¿Eh Baron? – dijeron ambos chicos y se fueron a discutir afuera

– Con su permiso amo Marucho, si necesita algo llámeme – dijo Kato yéndose

– Creo que nos vamos ¿No Alice? – dijo Shun

– Si, vámonos, descansa Marucho – dijo Alice y ambos chicos se fueron a hacer quien sabe que

– Creo que yo también me voy, tengo una cita con Billy y por nada del mundo me la voy a perder – dijo Julie yéndose

– Bien, creo que yo también me voy Marucho – dijo Danielle

– No te vayas, no me quiero quedar solito – dijo Marucho y le causo risa a Danielle

– Bien, también no quiero quedarme en mi cuarto con Manion

– ¿Por qué?

– Que digamos ya me aburrió su tema de conversación

– Y vas a seguir con lo mismo ¿No? – dijo Manion y Marucho solo observaba la escena

– Ya somos dos entonces – dijo Marucho

– ¿Qué insinuas con eso? – dijo Preyas

– Nada, jeje – dijo Marucho y asi se quedaron conversando toda la tarde

Mientras, con los hermanos Misaki

– Bien, este es el plan, yo los distraigo y tu atacas a la nave – dijo Alex que se iba hacia otra parte

– Oye, espera – le gritó Runo y Alex no la escuchó ya que se habia ido

– Bueno, andando – dijo Runo y Tigrera volvió a su forma de esfera y sin queres habian llamado la atención de los guardias

– Hey ¿Quién anda ahi? – dijo un centinela

– Seguro solo fue el viento – dijo su compañero bakugan y el centinela recibió un golpe

– ¡Quien anda ahi! – dijo el bakugan y también recibió un golpe

– Runo, ya puedes salir – dijo Alex

– Gracias

– Para la próxima trata de llamar menos la atención, que estos guardias son buenos peleando – dijo Alex mientras buscaba algo que les pudiera servir en los bolsillos del guardia

– Bien

– Mira, alla llega una carga – dijo mostrándole un vehiculo – debemos evitar que lleguen, pero eso va a ser difícil

– En eso no te equivocas – dijo Phobos

– ¿Quién eres tu? – preguntó Alex

– Tu peor pesadilla, ahora entréguenme a sus bakugan y no habrá problemas

– Ni loco, si los quieres tendras que pelear – dijo Alex

– Bien, acepto tu duelo

– Espera Phobos, yo quiero al bakugan de la niña – dijo Katie

– ¿Sabes que? Tengo nombre y soy… – decia Runo pero Alex le tapó la boca

– No digas tu nombre – le susurró

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Katie

– Somos… – decia Runo pensando en un nombre

– Yo soy Light y ella es Kira, somos los guardianes de la luz y bien, ¿Van a pelear o que?

– Bien, si tanto insistes ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Warius Subterra!

– Listo para patear traseros

– Nivel de poder de Warius 1500G –

– Es muy fuerte – dijo Runo

– Aun no viste el poder de los bakugan evolucionados Runo, dejame mostrarte ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Titán Tigeran Haos!

– Veremos quien patea a quien

– Nivel de poder de Tigeran 2500G –

– ¡Que! – dijeron ambos centinelas y Runo

– Te lo dije, tu turno niña – dijo Alex

– Ya veremos quien gana ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Fear Ripper Aquos!

– Hora de la acción

– Nivel de poder de Fear Ripper 1500G –

– Bueno Tigrera, aquí vamos ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Ultimate Tigrera Haos!

– Nivel de poder de Tigrera 2500G –

– No es posible, ¡Es asombroso! – dijo Runo

– Lo sé, se verá mas asombroso cuando sea mio ¡Poder activado! ¡Zarpas de hielo! – dijo Katie

– Nivel de poder de Tigeran 2200G –

– Es lo mejor que tienes ¡Poder activado! ¡Furia veloz! – dijo y las garras de Tiger se agrandaron y atacó a Fear Ripper

– Nivel de poder de Tigeran 2700G –

– A mi no me dejen fuera ¡Poder activado! ¡Mazo demoledor!

– Nivel de poder de Tigrera 2200G –

–Vamos Runo, contraataca – decia Tigrera

– Eso haré ¡Poder activado! ¡Pesadilla veloz!

– Nivel de poder de Tigrera 2500G –

– Ahora acabaremos contigo – dijo Tigrera deteniendo el mazo de Warius con sus garras y destruyendolo y luego atacó a Warius y lo devolvió a su forma de esfera

– ¡Como es eso posible! – dijo Phobos

– Fuerza vital de Phobos 50% –

– Bueno, creo que yo tendré que encargarme de los dos ¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Arena cero! – dijo Katie

– Pero si tu amigo lanzó la carta portal ¿Cómo la activaste? – preguntó Runo

– Si el peleador que tiró la carta perdió, yo puedo activarla, ahora a acabar con sus bakugan ¡Poder activado! ¡Ataque samurái! – dijo Katie y Fear Ripper atacaba de todas partes a Tigeran y Tigrera mientras estos eran absorbidos por la tierra

– Estamos perdidos – dijo Runo

– No y no me voy a dejar ganar ¡Poder activado! ¡Furia titán! – dijo Alex

– Nivel de poder de Tigeran y Tigrera 3000G –

– ¿Qué se supone que haces? – dijo Katie

– Furia titán aumenta en 500G el poder de mi bakugan y el bakugan de mi compañero, y además, revierte el efecto de tu carta portal – dijo Alex

– Eso si fue inteligente – dijo Katie

– Fuerza vital de Katie 40% –

– Bien hecho Bratcher – dijo Phobos

– Eso no volverá a pasar – dijo Katie

– Si, porque esto es solo el comienzo ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Titán Tigeran Haos!

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Warius Subterra!

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Fear Ripper Aquos!

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Ultimate Tigrera Haos!

– Dejenme iniciar a mi ¡Poder activado! ¡Golpe demoledor! – dijo Phobos

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Golpe titán! – dijo Alex y Tigeran detuvo el golpe de Warius con su mano izquierda y atacó con su derecha

– No vamos a perder asi de fácil ¡Poder activado! ¡Ataque samurái! – dijo Fear Ripper se dirigía a darle un golpe por la espalda a Tigeran, pero Tigrera lo detuvo

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Pesadilla veloz!

– No sabes usar algo mejor ¡Poder activado! ¡Garras de la perdición! – dijo y Fear Ripper le devolvió el ataque a Tigrera y esta cayó al suelo

– Vamos Tigrera, no te rindas – le dijo Runo

– No me rendiré

– Asi me gusta ¡Poder activado! ¡Pesadilla haos! – dijo y Tigrera comenzó a brillar y agarró a Fear Ripper

– Eso es injusto, sal Ripper – le dijo Katie

– Es muy fuerte, necesito ayuda – dijo Fear Ripper

– Que tal la mia Rockwings listo ¡Armamento instalado! ¡Poder de armamento activado! ¡Ataque aéreo! – dijo y Warius se dirigía a atacar desde el aire a Tigrera, pero Tigeran se lo impidió

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Furia titán! – dijo Alex

– Ahora Tigrera ¡Poder activado! ¡Colmillo veloz!

– Ahora el rey nos ahorcará – dijo Phobos viendo como Tigrera se acercaba a Warius para atacarlo, pero en vez de ir a atacarlo fue a donde estaban las naves con las piezas e increíblemente de un solo ataque, Tigrera y Tiger las destruyeron

– Bueno, ya acabamos nuestra misión, asi que adiós – dijo Alex y Tiger los llevo hasta la escuela

– Buen trabajo peleadores – dijo Wavern mientras todos seguían en el portal

– Gracias, ahora si nos disculpa Wavern, llegaremos tarde a nuestra clase – dijo Runo saliendo del portal llevándose a arrastras a Alex

Mientras, en Arkania

– Bueno, fue un placer estar con ustedes, pero hasta aquí llegamos – dijo Tyler

– Tenemos otras cosas que hacer, adiós chicos – dijo Mia que se iba con Tyler

– Adios Sr. Y Sra. Falcone – dijo Steve y cerró la puerta

– Creo que fue muy fácil quitarles la información ¿No Audrey? – dijo Tyler quitándose la mascara que llevaba puesta y no era Tyler, sino Apolo el que estaba detrás de la mascara

– Cierto Apolo – dijo Mia quitándose la mascara

– Apolo, Audrey ¿Obtuvieron la informacion? – preguntó Ares a través de sus comunicadores

– Si, ya la tenemos y vamos de camino – dijo Apolo

– No es necesario, Phobos y Katie los traerán, adiós – dijo Ares, rato despues

– Hola Sr. Y Sra. Falcone – dijo Phobos burlándose

– Hola Phobos, Katie ¿Por qué tardaron? – preguntó Apolo y ninguno quiso hablar

– No quieren admitir que un par de peleadores haos los acabó de derrotar – dijo Sky que estaba con Blake

– ¿Un par de peleadores haos? – preguntaron Audrey y Apolo

– Crei que yo, Thomas y Apolo eramos los únicos – dijo Audrey

– Eso es cierto, pero esos parecían hermanos o algo asi – dijo Katie

– Y destruyeron las piezas de la maquina – dijo Phobos

– Ahora si el jefe nos va a matar – dijo Blake

– Y todo por culpa de ustedes – dijo Sky

– Veremos como solucionar esto, además no creo que se enfade, ya que yo y Audrey tenemos la información – dijo Apolo

– Ojala asi sea Apolo – dijo Phobos

Mientras, en casa de Marucho, ya era de noche y Marucho y Danielle se habian quedado a conversar toda la tarde

– Amo Marucho, la cena ya está lista – dijo Kato entrando

– Bien, ya vamos Kato – dijo Marucho y Kato se fue

– Y bien ¿Estas mejor?

– Si, solo que me insisten en que me quede a dormir por unos dos o tres días para recuperar fuerzas

– Si, debiste haberle hecho caso a lo que te dijeron Preyas y Elfin

– Creo que tienes razón… un momento ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Ah… este… pues – decia Danielle buscando una excusa algo creible

– _Danielle me tendrá que amar por esto _– pensaba Manion

– Ah, bueno es que… – decía Danielle pero Manion la habia empujado… **((Si están pensando lo que están pensando, están en lo correcto))** y cayó en frente de Marucho **((Me da cosa escribirlo, ya deben saber que pasó, pero si no se dan cuenta, aquí va))** y ambos se dieron un beso accidental, Danielle quería separarse de ese momento tan embarazoso con su nuevo mejor amigo, pero quedo inmóvil ya que lo deseaba, al contrario Marucho no quería que ese momento acabara tan rápido ya que lo habia deseado el también **((Bueno, dejando de lado a los tortolos))**

Mientras, en la casa de la familia Misaki

– Runo, Alex ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? – preguntó el Sr. Misaki

– Ah, nos fue bien papá – dijeron ambos muchachos pero a Alex le costó un poco pronunciar la ultima palabra

– Me alegro chicos – dijo la Sra. Misaki sonriendo

– Bien, mamá, no podremos ayudarte en la cafetería hoy – dijo Alex

– Alex ¿Estas loco? – le susurró Runo

– Es que quisiera descansar al menos unas veces a la semana

– Bien, ¿Ahora a donde vas? – preguntó la Sra. Misaki a Alex, ya que lo vio saliendo tomado de la mano con Runo **(Claro que como hermanos, no sean malpensados)**

– Es que aprovechando que los profesores no nos dejaron tarea queríamos ir a pasear ¿No Runo? – dijo lo ultimo con una voz de "Di que si"

– Si, adiós mamá, papá – dijo Runo y ambos hermanos se fueron al parque

– Cuidense chicos – les dijo el Sr. Misaki

– Cariño, si Runo esta con Alex va a estar bien, después de todo practica artes marciales

– Tienes razón – dijo el Sr. Misaki – pero aun asi me preocupa un poco

Mientras, con los hermanos Misaki

– Vaya paliza que les dimos ¿No Runo?

– ¿A cual te refieres? ¿En el juego de quemadas o en la batalla en Ciudad Delta?

– A ambas, pero dejémonos de platica

– ¿Qué haremos entonces? No creo que colgarnos de cabeza de un árbol

Minutos después

– No hablaba en serio Alex, ya quiero bajar – dijo Runo que se encontraba colgada de un árbol junto a Alex

– Bueno, creo que tendremos que comenzar con algo mas liviano, creo que no estas acostumbrada a hacer mucho ejercicio

– De hecho, creo que fueron años la ultima vez

– Bueno, ven hagamos esto – dijo y se la pasaron entrenando

Mientras, en Arkania

– Vamos Steve, dame mis puntas de lomo – dijo Dan con su típico puchero de siempre

– ¿Cómo que MIS? Yo las fui a comprar asi que tengo derecho a comérmelas – dijo Steve agarrando una

– No te atreverías

– ¿Ah no? – dijo y se la comia

– Eres malo – dijo Dan haciendo pucheros

– Dan, hay como tres mas, comete esas – dijo Steve

– Dan, compórtate, recuerda que ya no eres un niño – dijo Drago

– Dejalo Drago… – decia Jessica pero alguien la interrumpió

– No queremos que hayan mas como Xander aquí – dijo Steve y todos comenzaron a reírse, excepto Thomas que estaba comiendo

– Si, claro que gracioso – dijo Xander con sarcasmo

– Esa te salió muy buena Steve – le dijo Marcus

– Lo sé, es mi trabajo

– Y el mio también – dijo Jessica

– Crei que por que sean un equipo que evitan que Balton se salga con la suya serian serios – dijo Dan

– Dan, no somos un equipo, somos una familia… – decia Jessica

– Una gran y unida familia – dijo Thomas

– Bueno, como hoy recibimos un ataque de los idiotas… digo centinelas arkanianos, tomaremos otro curso para llegar a Ciudad Delta – dijo Jessica

– ¿Pasaremos por la Cueva de Cristal? – preguntó Marcus

– Si, y de paso aprovecharemos a: Sacar unos diamantes para poder intercambiarlos por dinero y dos, a patear mas traseros centinelas ¿De acuerdo chicos? – dijo Jessica poniendo su mano al centro de la mesa – ¡Si! – exclamaron todos

Mientras, en casa de Marucho, el beso accidental entre Marucho y Danielle habia acabado

– Lo lamento Marucho, no fue mi intención – dijo Danielle levantándose rápidamente pero Marucho la detuvo

– No te disculpes Danielle, se que no querías hacerlo – dijo Marucho cabizbajo

– _Vamos Danielle, hora de ser valiente_ – pensaba Danielle

– No… Marucho… en realidad – dijo dando un suspiro – me gustas Marucho, con lo poco que nos conocimos no se si tu sientas lo mismo – dijo Danielle zafándose de los brazos de Marucho y a la vez tratando de ocultar su vergüenza de la cosa que habia dicho a Marucho, pero Marucho no la dejo

– Danielle, t-tu también me gustas – dijo Marucho y Danielle dejo de querer zafarse tras escuchar esas palabras, se calmó un poco, hasta que…

– Marucho ¿Por qué no fuiste a…? Perdonen ¿Interrumpo algo en especial? – preguntó Mira que venia con los demás, y Danielle se levanto de encima de Marucho y ambos estaban sonrojados

– ¿Qué paso aqui? Porque huele a amor en el aire – dijo Julie

– Creo que Maruchito encontró a su chica – dijo Jake

– Ya era hora Marucho – dijeron Fabia y Ace

– Y bien, creo que debo irme – dijo Danielle pero esta vez sin despedirse con un beso en la mejilla

– No te vayas aun, debo preguntarte algo ahora que puedo ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – dijo Marucho

– Claro Marucho – dijo Danielle y ambos se abrazaron

– ¡Que vivan los novios! – dijo Baron pero recibió un codazo de Mira

– Callate, no se están casando – dijo Mira

– Bueno chicos, ya me dio hambre ¿Vamos a comer? – preguntó Marucho

– Marucho, todos ya comimos, ve con Danielle si quieres, buenas noches – dijo Julie y todos se dieron las buenas noches y luego se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones con su respectivo compañero de cuarto

– ¿Me acompañarías Danielle? – dijo Marucho

– Claro, pero tengo una pregunta

– ¿Cual?

– ¿Donde están Shun y Alice? No los ví desde el mediodía

– Que raro

Mientras, con los otros tortolos **(osea Shun y Alice)**, ambos estaban en un restaurante teniendo su primera cita

– ¿La estas pasando bien Alice?

– Si, gracias por todo Shun, pero creo que todo esto costará muy caro

– No tienes de que agradecerme, además eres mi novia y tu vales mas que todo

– Oh, Shun – dijo Alice, ambos comieron, Shun se la paso diciendo cursilerías y Alice solo sonrojándose

Mientras, con los hermanos Misaki

– Ah, ya no puedo mas Alex

– Vamos Runo, un poco mas

– No puedo

– Vamos, se que puedes

– Yo no soy como tu, no puedo resistir mucho haciendo tanto ejercicio

– Si, creo que ya hicimos mucho ejercicio por hoy, vamos – dijo Alex

– Cargame, no puedo moverme – dijo Runo

–Bien, pero mañana tu regresas caminando – dijo Alex cargándola y de ida a su casa, cuando llegaron directo a su cuarto y se arroparon en sus camas

– Bien, vamos a dormir que mañana hay escuela

– Y ¿Desde cuando te interesa ir a la escuela?

– Eso no importa, duérmete hermanita – dijo Alex arropándose en la cama

– Buenas noches hermano – dijo Runo y asi finalizó el dia de todos los peleadores

**Aqui acabo, creo que este es el capítulo mas largo que hice en mi vida**

**Steve: Esta bien, ya que los tuviste esperando cinco dias ¿O seis? ya perdí la cuenta**

**Alex: Si, tiene razón**

**Jessica: Si, bueno respondiendo reviews**

**Dianitha'15'Prodz **Me alegro que te haya gustado, ahora respondeme ¿Que tal te parecio este?, y sip, va a haber triangulo amoroso, y no va a estar tan bonito que digamos las peleas entre Fabia y Runo, tal vez incluya a Mira, pero... bueno mejor no adelanto mas. Espero tu review.

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori **Bueno...

**Steve: Me dejaste esperando tu review**

**Jessica: No seas maleducado Steve, y si, me dejaste esperando un review**

**Alex: Bueno, creo que esto es todo**

**Jessica: Ahora nos despedimos**

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**


	9. Ataque enemigo

**Hola a todos en fanfiction!**

**En serio, mil perdones por la gran demora**

**Steve: Te perdonamos, ahora comencemos el capítulo**

**Alex: No la fastidies idiota, ya Jessica comienza el capítulo**

**Yo: Bien, aqui vamos con el noveno capítulo de mi primer fic**

* * *

**9. Ataque enemigo**

**Con los centinelas**

– ¡Como es posible eso! – dijo el jefe muy molesto

– Lo lamentamos señor, es que esos peleadores eran muy fuertes – dijo Katie que se encontraba inclinada ante el jefe como los demás centinelas y el lider de los centinelas

– No me vengas con estupideces Bratcher, ustedes son los mejores peleadores y me salen con la mentira que un par de humanos y dos gatitos los derrotaron – dijo furioso

– Pues, ellos tienen razón señor, alguien me golpeo tan fuerte que creo que me quebró el cuello – dijo Ares que estaba enyesado

– A mi también me golpeo su bakugan – dijo Reaper

– El jefe tiene razón señor, mire aquí esta la prueba – dijo Audrey mostrándole en una pantalla el video y se veía como un peliblanco de ojos ámbares le dio un golpe en el cuello a Ares y un bakugan blanco a Reaper

– Para ahí el video – dijo el jefe

– ¿Paso algo señor? –preguntó Audrey

– Miren, es un peleador haos

– Si ¿Y eso qué? – preguntó Katie

– Que este muchacho, tal vez, sea el caballero de la leyenda de Ciudad Cristal – dijo el Rey

– Es cierto, pero creí que el único caballero hasta ahora era Antonio de Ciudad Omega, pero está muerto, al igual que su padre – dijo Phobos

– ¡Por qué me interrumpes!

– Lo lamento señor – dijo Phobos

– Bien, iba a mandarlos a que vayan a entrenar, pero como Audrey y Apolo se encargaron de conseguir la información, no lo harán, sino quiero que vayan a Ciudad Omega, creo que sus bakugan necesitaran un pequeño empujón para evolucionar – dijo con una sonrisa macabra

**Al día siguiente, en el desierto a cercanías de Ciudad** **Cristal** **_(olvidé mencionarlo, ellos estaban en el desierto de Ciudad Cristal al principio de toda la trama y ellos vivían en medio del desierto, también olvide mencionar que a cada ciudad la rodea un enorme desierto y únicamente en el centro está la ciudad)_**

Los peleadores estaban de vuelta con sus ánimos de siempre y ya estaban de vuelta con el trabajo

– Hoy es un hermoso día – dijo Marcus con un brillo en los ojos

– ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso alguien descubrió la cura para tu idiotez? – dijo Xander ironico

– Cállate Xander, iremos a Ciudad Cristal y ni tu amargura me impedirá estar feliz

– Así, pues…

– Nunca dejaran de pelear – le dijo Jessica a Steve

– Si, estos parecen perro y gato – dijo Steve viéndolos

– ¿Por qué siempre andan peleando? – preguntó Dan

– Ellos siempre han sido así, tienen carácter opuesto y por lo tanto no se llevan bien – explicó Thomas mientras Xander y Marcus seguían discutiendo

– Oye Thomas, me contaron que eras compositor ¿Verdad? – preguntó Dan

– Si lo soy Dan ¿Por que? ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó Thomas

– Si – dijo bajando la mirada

– Nosotros también podernos ayudar – dijo Jessica

– Oye, yo quería jugar con mi iPad – dijo Steve

– ¿Acaso aquí todos tienen un iPad? – preguntó Dan

– Si, por cierto me olvide de entregarte el tuyo – dijo Jessica dándole uno

– Bien, gracias – dijo Dan

– Y ¿Qué necesitabas Dan? – preguntó Thomas

– Ayuda, para que me ayudes con un asunto

**Con la familia Misaki**

El único que se había levantado era Alex para hacer quien sabe qué, pero Runo seguía dormida profundamente en un sueño

_– Oh si, hoy es un gran día – decía Runo mientras se preparaba para su cita con Dan en la plaza de Ciudad Bakugan_

_– Espero que ahora Dan no haya llegado tarde esta vez – dijo Runo yendo rumbo al parque, cuando llego no vio a nadie así que se fue a buscar a Dan_

_– Creo que Dan nunca va a cambiar – dijo Runo con dos helados en la mano, y los soltó al escuchar a una voz decir_

_– Te amo Dan – dijo una chica de cabello azul marino y ojos verdes_

_– Y yo también te amo Fabia – dijo Dan y ambos se dieron un beso y Runo solo veía muy triste esa escena_

_– ¡Dan! – gritó Runo_

_– Oh, hola Runo – dijo Dan como si nada_

_– ¡Como te atreves imbécil! – le dijo Runo y le dio una bofetada y Dan cayó al suelo y recibía los golpes de Runo_

_– ¡Loca, suelta a mi novio! – dijo la chica de cabello azul_

_– ¿Novio? – preguntó Runo dejando de golpearlo y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes esmeraldas_

_– Dan, dime que no es cierto – dijo Runo_

_– Es todo verdad Runo, tu no, nunca y jamás me gustaste, solo salí contigo para no herir tus sentimientos, y además estoy enamorado de Fabia, la conocí en Neathia y no pude evitarlo, así que terminamos y que te quede en claro, nunca me vuelvas a buscar o a llamarme y nunca, nunca se te ocurra volver a hablarme – decía Dan que estaba abrazado junto con Fabia y en frente Runo rompió en lagrimas, se ocultó entre los árboles y estaba llorando_

_– ¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¿Por qué? – decía Runo limpiándose las lagrimas mientras veía a Dan y Fabia dándose un largo y apasionado beso, y escuchó una voz que la despertó_

– Runo, ¿Estas ahí? ¡Runo! – le gritó Alex que estaba sentado al lado de su cama y logró levantarla pero Runo estaba con rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas

– Runo ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó Alex que veía que ella estaba llorando

– Por nada Alex, no importa – dijo Runo levantándose pero Alex se lo impidió

– Somos hermanos, puedes contármelo hermanita – le dijo Alex dándole un abrazo y Runo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y lo abrazó mas fuerte

– Es que, no lo entenderías – bajó la mirada

– Lo entenderé, cuéntame – dijo Alex mirándola a los ojos

– Es que, no suelo hablar con nadie de estas cosas Alex y mucho menos con gente que recién conozco – susurró

– Puedes confiar en mi Runo, soy tu hermano mayor, puede que tu no me conozcas bien del todo pero yo a ti si y te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie – dijo dandole confianza a Runo

– Está bien – dijo y se lo contó todo

– Ah, ya veo, pero nunca me hablaste de Dan – dijo algo molesto

– Lo sé, es que… – dijo pero Alex

– ¿Acaso te rompió el corazón? Suficiente, me voy para Ciudad Bakugan y lo mato – dijo Alex molesto dirigiendose a la puerta pero Runo lo detuvo

– No lo hizo Alex – susurró tratando de calmarlo

– Entonces ¿Es tu novio? Y nunca me lo contaste – dijo un poco confundido

– No quería que lo supieras aún

– ¿Por qué? – dijo poniendo cara de aun mas confundido

– Es que no sé como ibas a reaccionar, además si mi papá lo supiera lo mata

– Runo, yo no soy así, puedes contarme lo que sea y siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites – le dijo Alex

– Gracias Alex

– Pero ¿Por qué soñaste eso? ¿Acaso no lo viste en Ciudad Bakugan? – preguntó

– Si, pero él un día se fue a dar un paseo y cuando fuimos a buscarlo desapareció

– Ah, ya veo pero no deberías soñar eso, sabes que si el de veras te ama nunca te haría eso

– ¿Cómo sabes tanto de estas cosas? Adivino… Wavern te las enseñó

– Si, pero aprendí más de las novelas románticas que miraba mi mamá – dijo Alex y Runo sonrió pero luego volvió a deprimirse

– Vamos Runo, no te pongas triste, sonríe porque no vale la pena que llores tan solo por una pesadilla y ocultes tu hermosa sonrisa – dijo Alex

– No te conocía ese lado poético hermano – dijo Runo confusa

– Tengo muchos hermanita, tengo descendencia española y soy francés, bueno eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que sonrías – dijo Alex agarrándole la mejilla

– No puedo Alex, estoy triste – dijo bajando un poco la mirada

– Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas contigo, ¿Sabes que le hago a la gente cuando están así? – dijo con una sonrisa

– No ¿Qué les haces?

– Esto – dijo Alex y la empujó en la cama y le empezó a hacer cosquillas

– Jaja Alex, para por favor jaja – decía Runo

– No hasta que quites esa seriedad de tu rostro – sonrió

– Bien, jaja, lo haré pero para – dijo Runo y Alex paró de hacerle cosquillas

– Está bien, creo que ya tuviste suficiente, me voy a duchar – dijo yéndose a la ducha

– Alex…

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Muchas gracias – le dijo Runo dándole un abrazo y al principio Alex se extrañó de la reacción y pensó "¿Esta es mi hermana?" pero luego la abrazó

– No hay de que, ahora debo irme a bañar ¿Me acompañas Tiger?

– Claro – dijo y Alex se entró a bañar y Tiger lo acompañaba

– Debo admitir que Alex se ganó tu confianza Runo – dijo Tigrera

– Si, al principio no me agradaba pero ahora me cae bien, además es la persona en la que mas confío, bueno aparte de ti Tigrera – dijo Runo y se levanto para ir a desayunar y cuando llegó a la puerta una cubeta llena de agua le cayó en la cabeza

– ¡ALEX! – gritó Runo

Con Alex

– Jaja, creo que ya cayó en mi broma – decía Alex matandose de la risa

– ¿No crees que debiste haberle dicho? – dijo Tiger con una gotita en la frente

– Creo que, va a matarme cuando salga – dijo Alex

– ¡Estas en lo cierto! – le gritó Runo toda empapada desde afuera y Alex solo se mataba de la risa

**En Ciudad Bakugan con los peleadores**

Fabia y Ren estaban tratando de descifrar la manera de cómo abrir el mensaje, ya que Marucho tenía que estar en reposo y no había nadie más que lo pudiera hacer, ya que ninguno tenía tanto conocimiento como Marucho a excepción claro de Ren y Fabia

– Oye Fabia ¿Cómo están en Neathia? – preguntó Ren queriendo sacarle conversación

– Nosotros estamos bien Ren – dijo Fabia molesta mientras seguía haciendo su trabajo

– ¿Por qué estas así? Te escucho molesta – preguntó por la reacción de Fabia

– Lo estoy Ren – susurró

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó con cara de confundido

– Porque no pude llegar antes de que Dan se fuera y aclararle lo que siento por él porque fui una cobarde – dijo Fabia

– ¿Acaso te gusta Dan? – preguntó Ren tranquilo, pero por dentro su corazón se deshacía

– Si, me gusta Dan – dijo Fabia

– Oh, ya veo Fabia – dijo Ren con un tono triste en su voz y como Fabia no le prestaba mucha atención no se dio cuenta

– _Creo que no soy la única que está enamorada de Dan después de todo _– pensó Mira que había escuchado toda la conversación y estaba oculta detrás de la puerta

– ¿No crees que es malo espiar a las personas? – susurró una peculiar voz muy conocida para Mira

– ¡Ace! ¿Qué se supone que haces? – preguntó Mira en susurro para que no la escucharan

– Lo mismo que tú, invadiendo la privacidad de la gente – dijo y después se pusieron a discutir

– Creen que no los escuchamos ¿No Fabia? – dijo Ren

– Ignóralos y… ¡Ya está! – dijo Fabia y el mensaje se trataba de un video

– ¿Un mensaje?

– Al parecer Ren, veamos que es – dijo y lo reprodujo

– Saludos humanos, vestals, gundalianos y neathianos, puede que no me conozcan, pero yo si a ustedes – decía una persona y no se le podía ver el rostro, ya que lo rodeaba una sombra – sabemos que se comportaron hostiles ante nuestro intento de conquista, y creo que esta muy claro que no nos querrán ceder el reinado de la Tierra por la paz, hemos sido razonables con ustedes pero nos obligaron a tomar medidas drásticas, tienen dos opciones: O nos dan el reinado de sus queridos planetas o sino se prepararan para su destrucción, tienen dos semanas para pensarlo, volveremos a Ciudad Bakugan y si aceptan nuestro "tratado" de paz no los destruiremos, y si no, prepárense para la batalla, hasta la próxima – dijo y la grabación se detuvo y dejo una nota

– ¿Qué es eso Fabia?

– A ver, dice: Este mensaje se autodestruirá en cinco segundos

– Fabia

– ¿Si?

– Eso va a… – decía Ren pero ya fue muy tarde, el mensaje explotó

– Jaja Ren, tu cara está llena de polvo – dijo Fabia que estaba al igual que Ren (Mas o menos el polvo que botan los extintores)

– Tu estas igual Fabia, jaja – se reía Ren

– No es gracioso Ren, que bromistas resultaron estos tipos – dijo cruzándose de brazos

– Claro que lo es, ver a la mismísima reina de Neathia de esta manera es muy gracioso – dijo Ren y recibió un golpe de Fabia

– Por lo que veo cambiaste Ren

– Tu también Fabia, por lo que veo ahora estas más aburrida

– No lo soy

– Si lo eres, tan solo mírate Fabia – dijo Ren

– Es que, el trabajo de reina es muy difícil Ren

– ¿Tú crees que ser un general de las tropas es fácil Fabia?

– Si, más fácil que mí trabajo

– Se nota que no sabes nada Fabia, ahora límpiate la cara que no falta un paparazzi neathiano por aquí

– Bueno, pero ¿Dónde hay una servilleta?

– Adivino, esperaras a que te la limpie ¿No Fabia? – dijo Ren sacando una servilleta de su bolsillo y limpiándose el primero

– No, Ren yo puedo sola – dijo Fabia

– Si claro Fabia, ven – dijo Ren y se encontraba limpiándole el rostro a Fabia y ella solo se sonrojó, y cuando acabó

– Mírate Fabia, estas más roja que un tomate – dijo Ren

– Estas loco Ren, bueno debo irme – dijo Fabia y luego de que se fue

– Ren ¿No crees que te pasas con Fabia? – le dijo Linehalt que salió de su bolsillo

– Aunque odie admitirlo, creo que sí y es divertido

– Si que cambiaste Ren

– Lo sé, pero es un cambio bueno ¿No?

– Si, pero ¿No crees que deberías avisarle a Marucho en vez de pensar en Fabia?

– ¡Se me olvido! – dijo Ren dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba Marucho

**Con los hermanos Misaki**

Ambos ya estaban de camino a la escuela, pero de repente…

– ¡Oh no! ¡Cerrado! – dijo Runo ya que vio que la calle estaba cerrada

– Cálmate Runo, podemos atravesar la construcción – dijo Alex y recibió una bofetada de Runo

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Alex confundido y un algo molesto

– Eso fue por lo de la cubeta – dijo Runo

– Si que eres rencorosa hermanita – dijo sonriendo

– Bien ¿Cómo vamos a atravesar esto? – dijo ignorando el comentario de Alex

– No lo sé, pero podríamos ir por allá – dijo señalando una plaza y para pura coincidencia en ese parque Dan y Runo, ellos estaban pasando por la plaza, Alex pensando en quien sabe qué y Runo recordando los momentos que había pasado ahí

– Oye ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Alex pasando su mano por en frente de Runo

– Sí, estoy bien Alex

– Se nota que no confías en mi – dijo cruzándose de brazos y yéndose

– Oye, espérame – dijo y antes de que se fuera lo agarro del brazo haciendo que se de la vuelta mirando esos ojos ambarinos de Alex

– Dimelo

– Eso es privado Alex – susurra con la mirada baja

– Vamos Runo – dice insistente

– No

– Lo sabía, no confías en mí ¿Cierto?

– Si confió en ti solo es que… – dijo antes de ser interrumpida

– Si confías dímelo

– Mira, ya llegamos – dijo Runo

– No seas mentirosa

– Si no ves la escuela en frente Alex – dijo apuntándole la escuela

– Cierto jeje –una gotita sale de su nuca– ¿Qué esperas entonces? Vamos – preguntó Alex llevándosela

**En Ciudad Bakugan**

Alice, Julie, Mira y Danielle estaban hablando que quien sabe que en la habitación de Julie reunidas en una especie de pijamada o algo parecido

– Y cuéntanos Alice ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Shun? – dijo Julie

– Julie, eso no se pregunta – le dijo Gorem saltando a su hombro

– No te preocupes por eso Gorem – dijo Alice sonriente y sonrojada

– Entonces habla – dijo Danielle

– Bien, les contaré...

**Mientras, en un restaurante con Shun y Alice**

**– ¿La estas pasando bien Alice?**

**– Si, gracias por todo Shun, pero creo que todo esto costará muy caro**

**– No tienes de que agradecerme, además eres mi novia y tú vales más que todo**

**– Oh, Shun… gracias – dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla y Shun se sonrojó**

**– N-no hay de que Alice**

**Una hora después…**

**– Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos Shun, ya son las 9**

**– La cita aun no acabó Alice, aun iremos al cine y además nunca podemos tener tiempo a solas**

**– Creo que en serio no debiste haberte molestado tanto Shun – dijo Alice**

**– Bueno, vámonos que la película comienza en quince minutos**

**– Bien – dijo Alice y Shun la tomó de la mano y se fueron al cine, después de la función ambos se dirigían a la casa de Marucho**

**De camino a la casa de Marucho…**

**– Oye Alice – ¿Si? – Quería hacerte una pregunta**

**– ¿Cuál?**

**– ¿Cómo hiciste eso?**

**– ¿Qué cosa?**

**– Saltar por los techos, que yo sepa no te dedicabas a esas cosas**

**– Ah, eso, por un tiempo dejé de vivir en Rusia y me mudé a Alemania por unos meses y como no tenía nada que hacer me metí a una academia de artes marciales y para pura coincidencia ahí estaba Chan**

**– Ah, eso lo explica todo y… ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo Chan en Alemania? ¿No crees?**

**– Eh ¿De qué hablas?**

**– Mira, Klaus vive allí y para "pura" coincidencia encontraste a Chan en Alemania, esos dos deben estar tramando algo ¿No crees?**

**– Si, tal vez…**

**– Mejor no supongamos otras cosas**

**– Tú comenzaste Shun**

**– Bien, hablemos de otra cosa**

**– Bueno, pero… ¿Vas a quedarte parado o vas a entrar? – dijo Alice que estaba parada en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Marucho**

**– Haré algo mejor**

**– ¿Qué harás?**

**– Esto – dijo y la besó**

**– No seas tan meloso Shun, ahora entremos que está comenzando a llover**

**– Es que, tu eres la primera novia que tengo Alice**

**– ¿En serio?**

**– Si, créeme nunca he invitado a salir a una chica, además si las invitaba a mi casa a comer de seguro que mi abuelo las iba a tener en un interrogatorio**

**– Bueno, me platicas mas cuando entremos ¿Te parece?**

**– Bien, vamos – dijo y ambos entraron en casa de Marucho**

– Awww, que tierno – dijeron las tres chicas

– Ya quisiera que Billy se comportara así conmigo – dijo Julie cruzada de brazos y con corazones en los ojos – y ¿En serio? ¿Chan en Alemania? Esto huele a romance

– Ya quisiera un novio como Shun – dijo Mira sonriendo

– Hay que admitirlo, pero quien creería que Shun llegaría a ser tan tierno después de lo que me contó Marucho, bueno chicas yo las dejo que debo irme – dijo Danielle

– Espera Danielle, aun no nos contaste como Marucho se te declaró y que hicieron después de cenar – dijo Julie provocando un sonrojo en la rubia

– ¿Marucho se le declaró a Danielle? ¿Cenaron juntos? – preguntó Alice con una mirada picara

– Si y si – dijo Danielle sonrojada

– Nunca esperé que a Marucho le gustara una chica, pero creo que llegó su día – dijo Alice sonriente

– Sí, creo que todos ya están madurando por aquí – dijo Mira

– Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen? – dijo Fabia

– Ah, nada – dijeron todas

– Oye Fabia ¿Por qué estas roja? – le preguntó Julie mirandola

– Cierto, eso me parece extraño – dijo Alice

– Eso es raro – dijo Mira

– Tú sabes porque Mira – dijo Fabia

– Ah ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Mira

– Yo y Ren nos dimos cuenta de que dos personas nos estaban espiando, ósea tú y tu noviecito Ace

– Ah, eso… ¡Ace no es mi novio!

– ¿La estabas espiando y con Ace? – dijo Danielle con una mirada picara

– Tú que te haces la inocente Danielle, que tu sabias espiar a… – dijo Manion pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Danielle lo había arrojado por la ventana

– Jeje, que cosas dice Manion, esta loquito no le hagan caso – dijo Danielle nerviosa

– ¿Ok? – dijeron las demás

– Vamos, hablen de otra cosa – dijo Ace que estaba escondido detrás de la pared

– ¿Qué haces aquí Ace? Si espías a Julie ya verás – le dijo Billy celoso que pasaba por allí

– Shh, cállate que o si no nos van a escuchar

– ¿Estas escuchando a las chicas?

– Si, por cierto dijeron algo sobre ti

– ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Billy y también se puso a escuchar la charla

– Disculpen chicos ¿Qué se supone que hacen? – preguntó Ren que iba al cuarto de Marucho pero se detuvo a ver lo que hacían

– Nada – dijo Billy

– Sigue tu camino – dijo Ace

– ¿Bien? Si me buscan estoy con Marucho – dijo y se fue

– Casi nos descubren Billy – dijo Ace

– ¿Qué se supone que hacen ahí? – dijo Shun que pasaba por ahí

– Nosotros escuchando la charla de las chicas Shun ¿Te nos unes? – dijo Ace

– No, tengo mejores cosas que hacer – dijo mientras se iba

– Shun, no sabía que eras tan meloso con Alice – le dijo Billy pícaro

– ¿Cómo te enteraste?

– Las chicas estaban hablando de eso, ven y escucha si quieres – dijo Billy y Shun también se puso a escuchar la charla

– ¿Qué hacen? – dijo Baron

– Escuchando la charla de las chicas ¿Acaso no ves Baron? – dijo Ace

– ¿Me les uno?

– Bien, pero no hagas ruido – dijo Billy

– Shh, no me dejan escuchar – dijo Shun

– Hola amigos ¿Qué hac…? – decía Jake

– Escuchando la charla de las chicas – dijo Shun

– Yo me les uno – dijo Jake

**Con Ren**

– ¿Por qué crees que esos humanos y ese vestal estaban escuchando la charla de las chicas? – le preguntó Linehalt

– Son sus hormonas Linehalt

– Bien, dejemos de hablar del tema ¿Qué crees que esos seres quieran hacer con el control de los planetas?

– No tengo ni idea, pero ya envié un mensaje de alerta a Gundalia y Neathia porque de seguro a la reina de Neathia se le olvidó informarle a su gente sobre la amenaza, de seguro Nurzak y Serena ya lo recibieron

– Hola Ren – dijo Marucho que se encontraba en su cuarto

– Hola Marucho

– Oye ¿Tu y Fabia ya pudieron abrir el mensaje?

– Si, y se destruyó, pero decía que esos tipos volverían dentro de un mes y que si no queríamos morir que les entregáramos el gobierno total de todos los planetas

– No vamos a rendirnos, son fuertes pero no invencibles

– Lo sé

– Pero también necesitamos a un líder

– ¿Qué tal si el líder eres tu Marucho? – le dijo Preyas

– No puedo, es que cuando hicimos lo mismo casi y el equipo se separa – lo dijo un poco triste

– Cierto, aun lo recuerdo – dijo Tristar al igual que Marucho

– Pero no creo que nuestro poder baste para vencerlos – dijo Linehalt

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Ren

– ¿Acaso no viste la batalla Ren? Tuvimos que pelear cinco para ganarles a ellos dos

– Linehalt tiene razón Ren, pero la cosa hubiera cambiado si tan solo Dan estuviera aquí – dijo Marucho

**Con los peleadores**

– Dan, creo que ya todos se están yendo – dijo Drago ya que veía que ponían en marcha el vehículo

– ¡Esperen chicos! ¡No me dejen! – dijo Dan corriendo para alcanzar el vehículo y con suerte lo logró y entro, cuando estuvo adentro

– Oye Jessica ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

– Quería poner a prueba el entrenamiento y por lo que veo progresas rápido Dan

– Debo admitir que Drago también está progresando – dijo Aqueus

– Gracias – dijeron Dan y Drago

– Debiste ver tu cara Dan – dijo Steve burlándose

– Jaja, fue gracioso – dijo Falconeer

– Si, hay que admitir que fue gracioso – dijo Xander y Siege se reía

– Milagro Dan, hiciste reír al amargado – dijo Marcus y Hynoid como los demás bakugan soltaron una carcajada y Thomas y Aranault observaban la escena

– ¡No comiencen de nuevo! – dijo Jessica apareciendo de repente con dos katanas en sus manos en los cuellos de ambos peleoneros

– Como ordene nuestra capitana – dijeron todos asustados por esa sorpresiva reacción

– Jeje, los asusté XD, vieran la cara que pusieron jaja – dijo Jessica

– Hmp – dijeron todos los chicos yéndose de allí

– Eh ¿Qué dije? ¡Esperen! – dijo persiguiéndolos mientras los otros se aguantaban la risa

**Con los hermanos Misaki**

– Buenos días alumnos – dijo la maestra saludando y Alex y Runo se encontraban recién entrando a clases ya que se retrasaron

– Lamentamos llegar tarde maestra – dijo Alex

– No hay cuidado Alex, pero esta no es tu clase, sin querer los enviaron a otro salón, este salón es para chicos de nivel superior que avanzan un año más de clases, ustedes están en el salón 303 – dijo la maestra

– Bien, gracias maestra – dijo Runo y ambos hermanos se fueron al salón 303, su clase era en el 103, así que iban a tardarse un buen rato en llegar al salón

– Oye Runo, con razón no pudiste resolver los ejercicios del pizarrón – dijo un poco fanfarrón dandole despacio con su codo

– No me hagas recuerdo Alex – dijo Runo mientras le saca la lengua a Alex

– Bien – dijo Alex y su bakúmetro sonó al igual que el de Runo

– No puede ser, ahora nos faltaremos a clases – dijo Runo

– Si, pero ¿Querías pasar clases?

– No

– ¿Por qué te quejas entonces? Tiger llévanos a Nueva Vestroia – dijo Alex y ambos peleadores y bakugan aparecieron en Nueva Vestroia y ahí estaba Wavern

– ¿Paso algo Wavern? – dijo Alex

– Si y veo que necesitaremos su ayuda de nuevo

– ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Runo

– Según los informantes dicen que nuestros enemigos planean un ataque a la Tierra

– Sobre mi cadáver lo harán Wavern ¿Qué debemos hacer? – dijo Runo

– Se los explicaré allá – dijo Wavern y ella los llevo hasta Ciudad Delta

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dijeron ambos hermanos

– Aquí nuestros enemigos fabrican sus armas y naves de batalla y por lo tanto necesito que las destruyan y así poder retrasar la invasión, suerte chicos – les dijo Wavern

– Wavern siempre nos deja trabajos difíciles – dijo Alex

– Cierto, pero qué más da, vamos, además no dejaré que invadan mi ciudad – dijo Runo decidida y sonriente, mas o menos como Dan y ambos subieron en sus bakugan y fueron a destruir esas naves

**Con los peleadores**

Las horas pasaron, en la casa de Marucho las chicas seguían hablando de un sinfín de cosas y nuestros mirones peleadores seguían viendo cada detalle de esa conversación

– Y luego… – decía Danielle y los otros mirones estaban más atentos que nunca

– Siguen ahí – dijo Linehalt que veía que los chicos seguían viendo la charla de las chicas

– Si, creo que es hora de que aprendan su lección – dijo Ren y fue hasta la habitación de Marucho

– Oye Marucho ¿De casualidad no tienes por ahí un balde que puedas prestarme?

– Si, pero ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

– Digamos que todos los chicos están espiando la charla de las chicas y quería enseñarles una lección

– Los chicos van a matarte, pero yo te ayudo – dijo Marucho levantándose y junto con Ren llenaron dos baldes de agua y fueron hasta donde los chicos

– Bueno, a las una, a las dos y a las tres – dijo Ren y ambos lanzaron los baldes de agua y los mirones dieron un grito ya que el agua estaba con hielo y las chicas alcanzaron a escuchar y fueron a ver qué pasaba

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo Julie

– Saben que es malo espiar a las personas – dijo Mira

– Y menos cuando hablan de asuntos importantes – dijo Julie

– ¿Quién derramó los baldes? – preguntaron los mirones

– Fueron Ren y Marucho – dijo Preyas

– Ya verás Marucho – dijo Billy acercándosele al igual que los demás

– Toquen a Marucho y les juro que les va a ir mal – dijo Danielle poniéndose en frente de Marucho y Ren

– Billy, te recomendaría que no la retes – dijo Marucho

– Vamos ¿Qué me puede hacer una niñita? – dijo Billy

– No vuelvas a decirme así en tu vida

– ¿Qué me harás? Tocarme hasta que muera

– Billy, no lo digas – decía Marucho

– No le tengo miedo a ella – dijo Billy y esas palabras eran lo que bastaba para que Danielle le diera una golpiza que el idiota de Billy nunca iba a olvidar

Minutos después…

– ¡Para por favor! Te prometo que no lo vuelvo a decir – dijo Billy que estaba en el suelo echado mientras Danielle estaba en su espalda

– Bien, así aprenderás a comportante con la gente – dijo Danielle levantándose y todos miraban raro esa escena, las chicas miraban algo asustadas mientras los chicos se mataban de la risa de ver a Billy en ridículo

– ¿Ustedes de que ríen? – le dijo Danielle a los mirones

– Eh… de nada – dijeron nerviosos a excepcion de Shun

– Mas les vale – dijo yéndose

– Oye Marucho ¿Qué tiene esa niña? – preguntó Billy

– Olvide decírtelo, sabe artes marciales

– Se nota – dijo Ace

**En Arkania**

– Es lo mejor que tienes Jessica

– Puedo hacer algo mejor Dan, pero te dejaría desmayado en el suelo si lo hago

– Eso lo quiero ver – dijo Dan y Jessica le iba a dar un golpe justo en el pecho pero Dan agarró su muñeca antes de que llegara y Jessica aprovechó y le hizo una llave y ella estaba atrás agarrando su brazo

– Drago, creo que Dan no debió haber dicho eso – dijo Steve que estaba con Falconeer y Drago

– Si, Dan siempre ha sido así – dijo Drago

– No lo haces nada mal, creo que cada vez estas progresando – dijo Jessica

– Gracias, pero no gracias – dijo Dan y se soltó del agarre de Jessica y le contraatacó con la misma técnica de Jessica

– Creo que después de todo el alumno siempre supera al maestro – dijo Dan

– Aun no, mi pequeño saltamontes – dijo Jessica y le dio una patada y Dan cayó al suelo

– Auch, eso debió doler – dijo Steve que le cubría la vista a Drago

– Ay, ayúdame – dijo Dan

– Bien, se nota que aun eres un debilucho – dijo Jessica ayudándole a levantarse

– Ya verás la próxima

– No vas a ganarme aun Dan

**Con los hermanos Misaki**

– Vamos, golpéalo mas fuerte – dijo Alex

– ¡Tomen esto imbéciles! – dijo y de una patada derribó a un guardia

– Ahora yo – dijo Alex que estaba en su detrás golpeando a otro mas

– Así nunca vamos a destruir las naves de batalla – susurró

– Lo sé, hay que hacer las cosas más rápido, acabemos con estos guardias – dijo decidido

– Bien – dijo al igual que su hermano

**Con los centinelas**

– Señor ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Phobos que venía con los demás centinelas, todos se encontraban en Ciudad Dorada

– Ya lo sabrán centinelas, créanme que me lo agradecerán

**Con los peleadores**

Habían pasado las horas y ya era hora del almuerzo, pero más que un almuerzo parecía un interrogatorio ya que las chicas se habían molestado con los chicos

– Y bien chicos ¿Qué hacían espiándonos? – preguntó Danielle

– Eh, nosotros este… – decían los chicos a excepción de Ren y Marucho

– Oigan, olvidemos eso – dijo Ren y detuvieron el interrogatorio que llevaba como media hora, y a usted Reina de Neathia – decía Ren dirigiéndose a Fabia – creo que se le olvidó informarle a su reino sobre la amenaza

– No se me olvidó

– Si se te olvidó

– Cállate, ya estas igualito a Dan

– Cierto – dijeron todos

– Bueno mis amos, creo que deberían comer, la comida ya se está enfriando – dijo Kato

– Bien – dijo Ren mientras comía

**Con los peleadores en Arkania**

– Oye Dan, ¿Te molestaría comer más despacio? – dijo Jessica algo irritada al ver como Dan devoraba todo lo que estaba en la mesa

– Pareciera que no hayas comido en semanas – dijo Steve

– Cierto, al parecer tendremos que enseñarte educación Dan – dijo Jessica y los demás ya se iban – Y ustedes van a ayudarme

– Oh – dijeron desanimados

– ¿Qué dijeron? – dijo Jessica con una mirada asesina

– Nada – dijeron nerviosos

– ¿Enseñarme qué? – dijo Dan que estaba hablando con la boca llena

– ¡Trágate eso! – le dijeron todos

– Bien, no se enojen

– Ah, Jessica, creo que deberían rendirse, nunca nadie logró enseñarle a comportarse – le dijo Drago en susurro

– Nadie hasta ahora Drago, pero nosotros seremos la excepción

– Vaya, creo que al gran Dan Kuso lo están manipulando – dijo Sky burlándose que venía acompañado de Phobos

– Lo sabia Sky, eres fanático de Kuso ¿Cierto? – dijo Phobos

– ¡No soy su fanático!

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo Jessica

– Solo veníamos a fastidiarlos un poco – dijo Sky

– Sea lo que sea, van a perder, somos seis contra dos – dijo Steve

– Ya veremos eso peleadores – dijo Hairadee

– Creo que se confían demasiado – les dijo Thomas

– Y bien ¿Van a pelear? – dijo Xander

– Cierto, haber si son tan valientes – dijo Marcus

– Bien, así verán a lo que se enfrentan ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Storm Hairadee Ventus! – dijo Sky

– Ahora verán nuestro nuevo poder – dijo Hairadee, seguía con su forma humanoide pero ahora se lo veía más robusto y tenía un par de katanas en sus manos y en su pecho una joya como la que tenia Drago pero esta era verde

– No puede ser, mejoraron sus habilidades pero eso no bastara – decía Jessica

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Aqueus Darkus!

– A acabar con ellos

– Jaja, son una vergüenza para el bakugan, ahora verán lo que es un autentico bakugan ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Hunter Warius Subterra!

– Ahora los acabaremos peleadores – dijo Warius, había adoptado una forma humanoide y en vez de tener su mazo con pinchos tenía una bazuca y su armadura se veía más robusta y al igual que Hairadee tenía una joya verde en su pecho

– ¿Qué les dieron de comer a estos tipos? Bueno, eso no importa, aun así no nos vencerán ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Falconeer ventus!

– Acabemos con ellos Siege ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Siege Aquos!

– Ustedes serán fuertes, pero no invencibles ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Aranault Haos!

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Hynoid Subterra!

– Hay que dejar lo mejor para el final ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Baku Sky Raider salta! ¡Surge Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!

– Bueno, comenzaré yo ¡Poder activado! ¡Perdición de tornado! – dijo Sky, Hairadee formó dos tornados que salieron de ambas manos y se dirigían a Drago, luego desapareció entre las sombras

– Ja, crees que con eso nos vencerás, acabalo Drago ¡Poder activado! ¡Tornado de Dragón! – dijo Dan y el ataque de Drago destruyó los tornados

– Debes pensar las cosas antes de hacer algo niño ¡Ahora Hairadee! – dijo Sky y Hairadee lo atacó por la espalda con sus katanas

– Drago resiste por favor ¡Poder activado! ¡Cuchilla de Dragón! – dijo Dan y como Hairadee seguía detrás de Drago el aprovechó y le devolvió el ataque

– Nada mal, pero hora de que pierdan ¡Poder activado! ¡Cañón destructor! – dijo y Warius apuntó con su bazuca a la cabeza de Drago

– No lo harás ¡Poder activado! ¡Ataque aéreo! – dijo Steve y Falconeer dio una vuelta por el aire y atacó a Warius por la espalda

– No me vencerás Drago – le dijo Hairadee que estaba forcejeando con la cuchilla de Drago a ver quien caía primero

– Ríndete, no tienes oportunidad contra nosotros

– No lo creo Dragonoid ¡Poder activado! ¡Perdición doble de tornado! – dijo Sky y de las katanas de Hairadee salieron dos tornados e iban a dar un ataque directo al pecho de Drago

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Ola de luz! – dijo Thomas y a Drago lo rodeó un escudo de luz

– Drago ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Aranault

– No te preocupes Aranault, continuemos

– Sus habilidades son patéticas ¡Poder activado! ¡Cañón destructor! – dijo y Warius se dirigía a atacar ahora a la líder arkaniana para darle un disparo más directo

– Justo donde te quería ¡Poder activado! ¡Mega Impacto! – dijo Jessica y Aqueus le dio un golpe al pecho de Warius y de paso hizo que soltara la bazuca

– Acabemos con ellos ¡Poder activado! ¡Pesadilla de las mil garras! – dijo Marcus y Hynoid le dio el último golpe a Warius

– No puede ser – decía Phobos mientras recogía a Warius – acaba con ellos Sky

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Dragón demoledor! – dijo Dan

– Aun no ¡Poder activado! ¡Perdición de tornado! – dijo Sky

– Aun no nos acabaste ¡Poder activado! ¡Espada de agua! – dijo y Siege destruyó un tornado de un solo golpe

– ¡Poder activado! ¡Pesadilla de las sombras! – dijo Sky y Hairadee sacó a un doble idéntico a él a diferencia de que este era un bakugan darkus

– Asombroso, a comenzar de nuevo – dijo Dan

– No lo creo, de todo esto hay un punto débil y se me hace que es… ¡El pecho de Hairadee! Ataca Aqueus ¡Poder activado! ¡Colmillo de las sombras! – dijo y Aqueus dirigió el ataque a donde le había indicado Jessica, pero el bakugan darkus se lo impidió

– No creas que será tan fácil derrotarnos Aqueus – dijo el bakugan Darkus

– Tampoco dijimos que sería fácil que nos ganaran – dijo Aqueus

– ¡Poder activado! – dijeron los demás peleadores

– ¡Dragón demoledor!

– ¡Ataque aéreo!

– ¡Espada de agua!

– ¡Pesadilla de las mil garras!

– ¡Callejón de los golpes! – dijeron todos los peleadores y los bakugan atacaron a los Hairadee

– Perdimos – dijo Sky

– Creo que el rey nos matará otra vez – dijo Phobos

– Aun así, nos veremos la próxima peleadores bakugan y tendré mi venganza, Dan Kuso – dijo Sky y ambos centinelas desaparecieron

– Un momento ¿Me amenazó? – dijo Dan

– Si, pero sobre nuestro cadáver van a vencerte – dijo Jessica

– Cierto – dijeron los demás peleadores

– Gracias chicos – les dijo Dan

**Con los centinelas**

– Aun así aumentando el nivel de poder de sus bakugan unos peleadores ¡Los derrotaron! – dijo el Rey más que molesto

– Lo lamentamos señor, es que…

– Sin lamentos, ahora ¡Guardias, envíenlos al calabozo! – dijo el Rey y al rato los guardias vinieron y se los llevaron

– Tus soldados son incompetentes – dijo Arqueus saltando al hombro del Rey

– Pero, son los únicos peleadores, si tan solo Deimos estuviera aquí les enseñaría a los demás a no ser tan incompetentes

– Pero a esos peleadores les costó vencer a apenas dos y yo creo que si hubieras mandado al equipo completo tal vez hubiéramos tenido otro resultado

– Ojalá aprendan a no fallarme la próxima vez que les ordene algo

– Señor, los peleadores haos atacan – dijo un guardia irrumpiendo en la charla

**Con los hermanos Misaki**

– Listo, creo que acabamos con todo – dijo Alex

– Creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí antes de que los guardias vengan

– Ya escuchaste Tiger, llévanos – dijo y ambos desaparecieron dejando a un montón de guardias

En Wardington

– Apura Alex, vamos a llegar tarde a clases

– Runo, las clases acabaron hace diez minutos

– ¡Que! Eso quiere decir que nos perdimos un día de clases ¿Cierto?

– Sí, creo que mejor nos vamos a casa – dijo Alex

Luego de esto, ambos hermanos se fueron hacia su casa y pasaron inadvertidos pero de repente

– Disculpen chicos, pero queríamos saber el motivo del porque no fueron a clases – dijo el Sr. Misaki parándose en frente de ambos muchachos

– Papá, es que… – decía Runo, pero fue interrumpida por Alex

– La remodelación de la vía no nos dejó pasar y nos tardó mucho tiempo en atravesarla

– Bien, se salvaron por esta vez, pero mañana irán a la escuela ¿Entendido? – les dijo la Sra. Misaki

– Si papá – dijeron ambos muchachos

Y subieron a su habitación y Alex se puso a escuchar música mientras Runo estaba echado en su cama

– Oye Alex

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Cómo aprendiste a mentir así? Que yo sepa mis padres descubren cuando les mienten

– Es muy fácil, solo debes relajarte y no pensarla mucho y el gran error que cometes es ese

– Muy listo Alex, lo mejor sería si dormimos de una vez o papá y mamá sospecharán, y además destruir esos vehículos fue agotador

– Tienes razón, se suspende el entrenamiento por hoy

– Que bien

– Pero mañana habrán dos horas así que buenas noches hermanita – dijo Alex y después de esto ambos hermanos se arroparon en sus camas y tuvieron su merecido descanso

Con los peleadores en Ciudad Bakugan

La mayoría de los peleadores se encontraban dormidos, leyendo algún libro o viendo alguna película en la sala de cine que tiene Marucho y hasta algunos como estamos todos nosotros, ósea en internet, pero no todos, Danielle se encontraba en su habitación descansando con Manion pero alguien tocó la puerta

– Pase – dijo Danielle sin siquiera mirar quien era

– Hola Danielle – dijo Marucho apareciendo con un ramo de rosas en sus manos

– Oh, hola Marucho – dijo y se levantó de la cama

– Toma – le dijo Marucho entregándole las flores

– Gracias, pero ¿Por qué me las das?

– Es por la celebración de un día de novios

– Gracias, pero ¿No crees que es algo pronto? No es que no me guste, sino que… ah olvídalo, gracias Marucho – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

– No tienes de que agradecer y… ¿No me acompañarás a cenar? No quiero comer solito

– Bien, vamos – dijo y ambos se fueron de la mano y sus bakugan luego entraron en reunión

– Oye Manion

– ¿Si Preyas?

– ¡Por qué rayos empujaste a Danielle! – le dijo Elfin regañándolo

– ¿Qué hice?

– Adelantaste las cosas, además nosotros queríamos ayudar – dijo Radizen

– Ya, no se enojen chicos, pero aun hay parejas por unir – dijo Manion

– ¿Cómo cuales? – dijeron los cuatro bakugan a Manion

– Esa tal reina de Mechtania ¿Cómo se llama?

– ¿Te estás refiriendo a Fabia? – dijo Akwimos

– Si, y a ese chico llamado Ren y también están Mira y Ace

– Cierto, me había olvidado de ellos – dijo Radizen

– Pero Mira y Ace son como Dan y Runo – dijo Preyas

– Y Fabia y Ren no están lejos – dijo Elfin

– Mañana planeamos esto – dijo Manion

– Bien, pero no sea que hagas las cosas por tu cuenta – dijo Preyas y los tres bakugan se fueron y así acabó otro día de los peleadores

* * *

**Y aquí acabo todo, bueno pasemos rápido con los reviews**

**Dianitha'15'Prodz **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y cierto, ya sueño con un hermano mayor, un sueño imposible T.T, pero no importa, y sobre el triangulo amoroso va a ser mas adelante y... en serio ¿Soy tu amiga? Que bien :), ahora una pregunta ¿Cuando actualizas tu fic? Bien, eso era todo. Espero tu review

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori **Si, nunca conocia el lado meloso de Shun, pero creo que lo estoy descubriendo a medida que escribo el fic, por cierto, que bien que tu y Nicole se reconciliaron en Bakugan New Hopes. Espero tu review.

**Otro mensaje para Diana (Si es que puedo llamarte asi, claro), ¿En serio? ¿Amigo con derechos? Jaja, me sacaste una sonrisa con eso**

**Steve: No se supone que tienes que hacer tu tarea Jessica Kuso**

**Jessica: Ya pareces mi padre, oh esperen, ya murió T.T**

**Steve: Ya lo sabía, pena que fue hace dos años**

**Jessica: Si T.T**

**Alex: Bueno, dejando de lado las lagrimas, nos despedimos para que nuestra autora pueda hacer sus retrasados y aburridos deberes, pero creo que se te olvidó algo**

**Jessica: Por desgracia T.T, eso fue todo, se me olvidaba, necesito OCs, tres mujeres y tres hombres para que sean los enemigos en la escuela de Alex y Runo, tambien me olvidé de mencionar que el sueño de Runo lo saqué de un fic en inglés de una autora llamada Sura3ChanxStrife, que se llama Heart-Broken, espero que si lees esto no te molestes conmigo pero es que necesitaba poner algo de drama y mi mente estaba sin imaginación para hacer un tipo de drama así y espero que no te molestes, bueno aquí acabo todo y ya nos vamos.**

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**


	10. El nuevo líder

**Hola a todos en fanfiction!**

**Steve: AL FIN, LUEGO DE UNA SEMANA**

**Yo: ¿Tienes algun problema con eso? **

**Steve: No**

**Alex: Aquí está finalmente el capitulo 10 de este fic, ahora comencemos**

* * *

**10. El nuevo líder**

**Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Bakugan **

Eran las 6:00am y se veía a un chico de cabello castaño de ojos cafés que recién había llegado a la ciudad junto a su compañero bakugan, el chico iba cargando sus maletas mientras su bakugan y él estaba hablando

– Debo admitir que este lugar se ve acogedor – le dijo su compañero bakugan que estaba en su hombro

– Lo mismo digo amigo, creo que mudarse no fue tan malo después de todo ¿No, Señor no quiero mudarme a Ciudad Bakugan? – le decía sarcástico a su compañero

– Bien lo admito me equivoqué, pero ahora vamos a descansar que el viaje de Wardington a Ciudad Bakugan no es nada corto

– Está bien

**En Wardington **

– ¡Runo, Alex! Levántense que tienen escuela – gritaba la madre de ambos hermanos que estaba en la cocina, y al parecer los mencionados no se habían levantado

– Oye Runo ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Alex levantándose de su cama

– Son las… O.O ¡7:25! ¡Apúrate que tenemos la primera clase dentro de cinco minutos! – dijo Runo tomando a Tigrera en su mano y corrió a la velocidad de la luz a alistarse para la escuela

– Oye ¿No crees que deberías irte alistando Alex? – le dijo Tiger ya que vio que su compañero aun no se levantaba

– Ah, mas tarde

– Alex ¬¬

– No lo haré

– Sabes, si tú no estás tal vez los chicos de tu salón comiencen a coquetearle a Runo en tu ausencia – dijo y Alex se puso a pensar un rato

Rato después…

– ¡A cambiarse se ha dicho Tiger! – dijo Alex

**En Arkania **

Eran las 7:25 y la líder del equipo estaba pensativa mientras miraba una foto

– Jessica ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Aqueus que la veía algo triste

– Ah, nada Aqueus

– Se nota que estas algo ocupada

– Si, estaba leyendo un poco – dijo Jessica mostrándole un libro con tapa de cuero y a simple vista se notaba que era viejo y en la tapa decía: "Historia de Arkania" escrito en letras doradas

– Ah el libro – dijo Aqueus

– Si, era de mi padre ¿lo recuerdas?

– Como olvidarlo – dijo Aqueus y ambos se pusieron a recordar ese trágico momento

**_– Toma, creo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos y quería regalarte esto ya que no podré darte tu regalo de cumpleaños – dijo un hombre de cabello y ojos cafés entregándole un libro y un bakúmetro a una niña de al menos unos siete años _**

**_– Gracias papá, pero no digas eso, nos volveremos a ver ¿No? – dijo la niña muy esperanzada e hizo que le diera algo de tristeza a su padre, pero contestó_**

**_– No estoy muy seguro de eso, pero prometo que lo intentaré ¿Te parece? _**

**_– Si papá – dijo la niña dándole un dulce abrazo a su padre _**

**_– Allen, ya debemos irnos, si no te apuras los centinelas llegaran – dijo una mujer de ojos y cabello café que estaba con un niño de igual aspecto _**

**_– Ya voy Taylor, bueno Jessica, cuídense tú y Aqueus y huyan de aquí, los centinelas no tardaran en venir, adiós hija – dijo dándole el ultimo abrazo a su hija y se fue junto con su esposa y su hijo _**

**_– Bueno, creo que otra vez comenzaremos de cero – dijo Aqueus divertido _**

**_– No digas tonterías, ellos son y siempre serán mi única familia Aqueus, ahora vámonos que ya va a comenzar a llover y los centinelas no tardan – dijo Jessica seria y ambos se fueron a buscar una cueva y desde ahí Jessica y sus padres nunca se volvieron a ver _**

– Lamento haber dicho eso en ese momento Jessica, aun era un pequeño bakugan inmaduro – dijo Aqueus disculpándose

– No Aqueus, no tienes de que disculparte – dijo mientras derramaba una lágrima

– No llores, ellos no hubieran querido eso

– Todo es mi culpa Aqueus, si tan solo no le hubiera hecho caso a mi padre y los hubiera ayudado ellos seguirían vivos

– Pero si eso no hubiera pasado no hubieras creado el equipo de peleadores bakugan ¿No crees? – dijo Steve que estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en el marco de la puerta

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Jessica

– ¿Qué acaso no puedo estar aqui?

– Estabamos buscando a Aqueus – dijo Falconeer y Steve cayó al estilo anime

– ¡Lo arruinaste Falconeer! – dijo Steve y Falconeer lo ignoró

– Pues, aquí estoy ¿Qué querías decirme? – dijo Aqueus y ambos bakugan se fueron de allí dejando a Steve y Jessica

– Oye y ¿A qué te referías con eso?

– Si eso no hubiera pasado, sea lo que sea, tal vez Balton ya habría tomado el control de Arkania ¿O me equivoco?

– Bien, tienes razón chico listo – dijo sarcástica

– Siempre la tuve – dijo poniendo su brazo detrás de su espalda y Jessica se sonrojó ante tal acto

– Saca de ahí tu brazo

– Bien – dijo y sacó su brazo de ahí – pero ¿Sabes? No deberías ponerte triste después de todo debo decirte que de no ser por ti, tal vez me hubiera encontrado vagando por las calles de Arkania o tal vez muerto si no me hubieras aceptado en el equipo

– Obviamente no dejaría que el idiota de Xander se haya hecho el líder esa vez y haya tomado las decisiones por mí – dijo Jessica

– Oye

– ¿Si?

– Gracias por haberme aceptado – dijo y le dio un abrazo y ella le correspondió, después de esto ambos quedaron sonrojados

– No tienes de que agradecerme, pero te agradecería que me trajeras algo de comer, ya me dio hambre XD

– Ya lo sabía, también venía a decirte que Thomas ya tenía listo el desayuno ¿Me acompañas?

– Claro – dijo y ambos se fueron al comedor

**En Ciudad Bakugan **

Todos los peleadores estaban reunidos en la sala, a excepción de Alice que había conseguido trabajo en un café cercano, Julie que estaba haciendo una encuesta por Ciudad Bakugan y Billy que estaba ayudando a Julie

– Que aburrido – dijo Danielle

– Ni que lo digas – dijo Marucho

– ¿Por qué no vemos una película? – sugirió Mira

– No es mala idea – dijo Marucho

Todos se fueron a la sala de cine en casa de Marucho, a excepción de Shun que se había ido a quien sabe dónde y Marucho y Ren que estaban en una reunión muy importante

– Bueno Marucho, debemos pensar ahora ¿Quién será el líder?

– No lo sé Ren, es muy difícil escoger a alguien que reemplace a Dan

– Lo sé, pero sin líder no podremos pelear sin el lider

– En eso estaba pensando Ren – dijo Marucho y rato después comenzó a llover y el clima se puso muy ventoso

Con Julie

– Oh bien, voy a llegar tarde – dijo Julie sarcástica que se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa mientras llovía

– Julie, debiste haber salido antes para llegar a tiempo de vuelta a las arenas de batalla

– Lo sé Gorem, pero estaba… – decía Julie pero chocó con un chico

– ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! – le gritó Julie levantándose

Con el chico

– ¡Tu fíjate por donde caminas! – le gritó y Julie lo ignoró y se fue

– Menuda bienvenida la que te dieron – dijo el bakugan del chico burlándose

– Si y para empeorar las cosas está lloviendo y tengo hambre

– Lo último no es novedad

– Lo sé, ahora ocúltate que quiero comer tranquilo – dijo entrando en un restaurante y su bakugan estaba en su bolsillo

Con Alice

– Vaya, creo que trabajar aquí es más difícil que en el restaurante de Runo – dijo Alice mirando la gran cantidad de platos por lavar, el restaurante era igual al que los padres de Runo tienen en Wardington

– Es cierto, por lo que veo este lugar tiene mucho trabajo – le dijo Hydranoid

– Hydranoid, no puedo hablar contigo en el trabajo, vuelve al bolso

– Bien – dijo y volvió al bolso de Alice, y la puerta se abrió y Alice fue a atenderlo y vio que estaba todo mojado

– Oye ¿Podrías traerme un café por favor? – dijo el chico

– Está bien, creo que también te traeré algo para que te seques – dijo Alice

– Bien, gracias por ser amable conmigo

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Soy nuevo aquí y…

– Y que digamos nadie le dio una buena bienvenida – complementó el bakugan del chico

– Dije que te quedaras en el bolsillo

– Me sentía muy solito allí – dijo el bakugan y provocó la risa de Alice

– Ya veo, regreso en un segundo con tu orden – dijo Alice y se pusieron a conversar mientras Alice preparaba lo que pidió el chico y la ventana que había en la cocina se abrió

– Que raro, el clima no sabe ser así – dijo Alice cerrando la ventana y sintió que alguien le tapó los ojos

– Adivina quién soy – dijo Shun que se había entrado sin que Alice se percatara

– ¡Suéltame Matthew!

– ¿Quién es ese? – dijo Shun celoso y la soltó

– Solo bromeaba contigo celoso – dijo agarrándole de la mejilla a Shun

– Que chistosita Alice – dijo sarcástico y luego y luego le dio un beso en sus labios

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi novia en su trabajo?

– Este… si puedes pero debo atender a los clientes

– Por favor, no hay nadie Alice

– Shun

– Bueno, me voy – abriendo la ventana – cuídate – dijo dándole un último beso y se fue,

Luego de eso…

– Oye, se me hace que tu novio vino a hacerte una visita – dijo el chico mientras Alice le dejaba su café en la mesa

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Simple suposición – dijo mientras tomaba su café y ambos se pusieron a platicar

**En Arkania **

Los peleadores se encontraban conversando mientras estaban desayunando

– ¿Qué haces Dan? – preguntó Steve ya que lo vio jugando con su desayuno

– Jugando – dijo Dan que estaba jugando con el desayuno y recibió un reglazo por parte de Jessica

– ¡Ah! ¡Eso duele!

– No me digas – dijo sarcástica

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

– ¿Sabías que es de mala educación jugar con la comida?

– Pero… Bien, dejare de jugar – dijo resignado cruzado de brazos

**En Wardington **

– Bueno, vámonos Alex – dijo Runo

– ¡Que le hicieron a Runo! – dijo Alex sonando desesperado y recibió una bofetada

– No seas tarado Alex – le dijo Runo

– Te vez diferente, pero te ves bien – decía Alex, ya que en vez de sus dos coletas a los lados llevaba su cabello en una cola hacia atrás y unos cuantos cabellos cayendo de allí y vestía un pantalón jean entubado y una camisa sin mangas amarilla, y unos converse amarillos

– Gracias Alex – dijo Runo

– ¡Alex, Runo! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ya es hora de la escuela – dijo la Sra. Misaki irrumpiendo en la charla

– Oh oh – dijo Alex

– ¿Qué esperas para moverte? Vamos Alex – dijo Runo y ambos hermanos se fueron

Minutos después…

– Vamos a llegar tarde a clase – dijo Alex

– Si, todo porque no estabas listo – dijo Runo

– Yo no tengo la culpa – dijo Alex

– Si la tienes – dijo Tiger

– Bueno, ya casi llegamos – dijo Runo y vio a la maestra y empujó a Alex y se escondieron detrás de un muro

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

– Escucha, esa maestra de allá – la apunta con su dedo – es una de las peores maestras de la escuela, y si nos ve llegando tarde de seguro que nos manda un castigo

– No te preocupes Runo, tengo un plan – dijo Alex

– ¿Qué implica tu plan? – dijo Runo

– Ya lo veras, pero necesitamos una distracción – dijo Alex y agarró a Tiger

– ¿Qué haces? – le dijo Tiger y Alex lo tiró hacia la profesora haciendo que se tropezara y cayera al suelo por un momento

– ¡Es ahora o nunca Runo! – le dijo Alex y la llevó con él y saltaron encima de la maestra y Alex logró agarrar a Tiger y ambos hermanos entraron a su salón de clases

Rato después, en el salón de clases…

– ¡Porque hiciste eso! – le gritó Tiger

– Necesitábamos una distracción Tiger – dijo Alex y al rato la maestra entró

– Buenos días estudiantes – dijo la maestra

– Buenos días – dijeron los demás

– Bueno, el día de hoy tenemos a tres estudiantes nuevos Alex, Runo pasen al frente – dijo la maestra y ambos pasaron

– Buenas tardes, soy Alex Misaki y estoy encantado de conocerlos a todos y a todas ustedes – dijo Alex guiñándoles el ojo a las chicas y todas babeaban (literalmente) con ojos de corazón mientras los chicos lo miraban con una mirada no muy agradable

– Runo, preséntate – dijo la maestra

– Hola, soy Runo Misaki y de seguro ya algunos me conocen y para los que no, espero llevarme bien con ustedes – dijo Runo, los chicos se preguntaban entre sí "¿En serio es Runo?" y no la podían creer que ella era Runo y los chicos después de salir del shock comenzaron a decirle incoherencias a Runo, como "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" "Casémonos" hasta tal punto que la profesora y Alex querían gritarles

– ¡Silencio! – gritaron la profesora y Alex y todos enmudecieron

– Bueno, siéntate Runo – dijo la maestra y Runo se sentó – Y tendremos a una nueva estudiante de intercambio que llegará mañana, por favor muchachos les pido que no se alboroten ¿De acuerdo?

– Si maestra – dijeron todos los varones

– Bien, comencemos con el Teorema de Pitágoras

– ¡NOOO!

– ¡Silencio!

**En Ciudad Bakugan**

En la casa de Marucho, todos los peleadores estaban reunidos en el cine a excepción de Marucho y Ren

Con Marucho y Ren

– ¿Qué te parece Billy?

– No

– ¿Ace?

– Tampoco

– ¿Baron?

– Marucho, estás leyendo la lista de los rechazados – dijo Ren

– Oh cierto, pero es difícil encontrar a alguien como Dan, pero si tu lo reemplazas Ren

– No puedo ser el líder de los peleadores, soy general de las tropas gundalianas y no podría porque el líder de los peleadores debe dedicar todo su tiempo a su equipo

– Ah, bueno hay que seguir… – decía Marucho pero de repente se sintió un temblor

– ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Ren

– Mira, las alarmas se activaron, hay un intruso

– Y también lo acompaña un bakugan pyrus – dijo Ren

Con el chico misterioso

– Gracias por todo ¿Cuánto te debo?

– No te preocupes

– En serio déjame… – decía el chico misterioso y de repente se sintió como la tierra tembló y se escuchaba a gente gritar

– ¿Qué fue eso? – No lo sé – dijo Alice

– Alice, hay un bakugan pyrus en el parque bakugan y amenaza con destruir el parque – dijo Mira a través de su bakumetro que estaba guardado en el bolso de Alice

– Iré de camino – dijo Alice y cortó la comunicación

– No salgas de aquí – dijo Alice al chico – ¡Hydranoid!

– ¿Si?

– Hay trabajo, quédate aquí y no salgas – dijo Alice dejando su delantal y saliendo con Hydranoid

– _Al parecer no me recuerda _– pensó el chico y luego se fue dirigiendo hacia la puerta

– Oye, ella dijo que te quedes – dijo su bakugan

– Lo sé amigo pero no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados – dijo el chico y salió pero a ocultas de Alice

Con Shun

Él estaba en la puerta de la casa de Marucho e iba a tocar el timbre, pero antes de que lo hiciera recibió una llamada

– Shun ¿Me escuchas?

– Si Mira, fuerte y claro

– Hay un bakugan pyrus en el parque bakugan y Alice está de camino

– ¡Alice! Voy en camino Mira – dijo Shun y fue corriendo hasta la plaza

Con Alice

– Y ¿Dónde está nuestro gran enemigo? – dijo Hydranoid sarcástico

– No lo sé, Mira dijo que estaba aquí – dijo Alice y el bakugan pyrus apareció a darle un golpe directo a Alice y Hydranoid se interpuso

– Alice ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el bakugan después de haber recibido el ataque

– No te preocupes estoy bien

– Pues ya no lo estarás niña – dijo Ares que estaba montado en Reaper y por lo visto Reaper había evolucionado al igual que los demás bakugan arkanianos, Reaper en vez de llevar su oz tenía una espada y se lo veía más robusto y en su pecho llevaba una joya como la de Drago pero esta era verde

– Los acabaremos peleadores – dijo Phobos que estaba montado en Warius

– Si quieren una batalla, la tendrán – dijo Alice preparando a Hydranoid para la batalla

– Bueno, no hará nada mal – dijo Phobos

– Bien, déjenme comenzar ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Flash Reaper Pyrus!

– Nivel de poder de Reaper 2000G – 

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Hunter Warius Subterra!

– Nivel de poder de Warius 2000G –

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Alpha Hydranoid II! – dijo Alice y el cuerpo de Hydranoid había cambiado, ahora se lo veía más robusto con una forma entre humanoide y dragón, pero más dragón que humanoide, y también se lo veía con partes de robot en sus cabezas

– Nivel de poder de Hydranoid 2000G –

– Algo me dice que esto no será fácil – dijo Hydranoid

– Sea como sea, no nos dejaremos vencer – dijo Alice decidida

**En Arkania **

Los peleadores estaban en una reunión

– Escuchen, nosotros estamos aquí y necesitamos llegar a Ciudad Delta – dijo Jessica señalando en un mapa

– Podríamos pasar por Ciudad Omega – dijo Marcus

– Ni locos, tal vez ellos ya saben que pasaremos por ahí – dijo Xander cruzado de brazos

– Xander tiene razón, los arkanianos son creativos para sus planes – dijo Thomas

– Y en Ciudad Dorada no hay acceso, no nos queda más que llegar a Ciudad Beta, luego a Ciudad Alfa, después a Ciudad Gamma y finalmente llegaremos a Ciudad Delta – dijo Jessica

– Tendríamos que recorrer todo Arkania y eso nos tomaría meses – dijo Steve

– ¿Tienes otro plan chico listo?

– No, pero deberíamos pasar por Ciudad Dorada si queremos llegar – dijo Steve

– Hay muchos guardias ahí, va a ser difícil cruzar – dijo Aqueus

– Sea lo que sea esta misión se está tornando difícil – dijo Hynoid

– Necesitaríamos un ejército para avanzar – dijo Siege

– Creo que Siege tiene razón, ellos son muchos y ahora que aumentaron su poder son imparables – dijo Aranault

– Creo que olvidaron que en Ciudad Dorada está la energía del Cristal Infinito – dijo Falconeer – Es cierto, por lo que veo tendremos que dar una visita a Ciudad Dorada para igualarnos al poder de ellos}

**En Wardington**

Ya habían pasado las horas y era la hora del almuerzo y los hermanos Misaki estaban recogiendo su almuerzo en sus bandejas

– Que raro que Wavern no nos haya llamado hoy – dijo Runo mientras tomaba su almuerzo

– Si, al parecer les dimos una paliza – dijo Alex que hacía lo mismo

– De eso estoy segura, pero lo raro es que no hayan aparecido ¿No creen? – dijo Tigrera que estaba en el hombro de Runo, mientras ambos hermanos buscaban una mesa

– De seguro se asustaron desde la última vez que los atacamos – dijo Tiger que estaba en el hombro de Alex

– No lo creo, pero ojalá… – decía Runo pero se había chocado con un chico de cabello negro y para la mala suerte de Runo todo el almuerzo le había caído encima

– Ups, esas manchas no van a salir fácil – dijo Tiger y recibió un golpecito de Tigrera

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– No hables por demás Tiger – le dijo reganándolo

– Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención – dijo Runo

– La culpa fue mía, no te preocupes, creo que no debí estar distraído mientras caminaba – dijo el chico levantándose y le ofreció la mano a Runo para que se levante pero tras que la miró a la cara a Runo quedo idiotizado

– Gracias – dijo Runo levantándose

– Runo ¿Eres tú?

– ¡Dylan! – gritó y ambos se dieron un abrazo

– Tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

– Nada de nuevo

– Si claro, has estado en Ciudad Bakugan ayudando a los peleadores hace poco ¿No?

– Si, pero ya regresé y puede que vuelva unos meses mas tarde

– Que mal, las clases son aburridas sin ti y casi ni te reconozco al verte

– ¿Ese es un halago o un cumplido?

– Tomalo como ambas

– Oye Runo ¿Ya nos vamos? – dijo Alex

– Oh cierto, Dylan el es mi hermano mayor Alex

– ¿Tienes hermano mayor? Encantado soy Dylan White – dijo Dylan (Dylan White: tez blanca, cabello negro desarreglado, ojos azules, de cuerpo atlético, mide 1,75, tiene 18 años, viste pantalones jeans azules, zapatos negros, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta verde)

– Si lo tiene y que te conste que mi hermana no está disponible – dijo Alex dejando a Runo con ganas de matarlo

– ¡Alex! Callate tonto, bueno gracias por… – decía Runo pero su bakúmetro comenzó a sonar

– ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Dylan

– No nada, yo y Runo ya nos vamos – dijo Alex jalando del brazo a Runo y dejando al pelinegro un algo confundido y de lo que no se percataron es que una chica de cabello café estaba muy celosa observando la escena

– ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

– ¿Qué acaso no tienes novio? Te comportas como si no lo tuvieras

– Si, pero… nunca te dije la verdad

– ¿Qué? Entonces tú y…

– Si, Dan y yo no somos novios, terminamos desde que él se mudó a Bayview y desde ahí casi ni nos dirigimos la palabra, y de seguro él ya encontró a alguien más, y Dylan fue mi mejor amigo desde que me fui de aquí y si el lo sabe de seguro heriré sus sentimeintos – dijo Runo un poquito triste

– Tranquila Runo, no te pongas triste – dijo levantándola del mentón para que ella lo mire

– Bueno, trataré – dijo Runo

– Asi se habla y creo que es hora de contestar la llamada de Wavern – dijo Alex y antes de que pudiera presionar el botón el timbre sonó y ambos hermanos volvieron a sus clases y la maestra comenzó a explicar sobre el dichoso "Teorema de Pitágoras" algunos estaban hasta durmiendo, y Alex y Runo estaban somnolientos pero una voz los levantó

– Alex, Runo – dijo la voz de Wavern

– Wavern ¿Eres tu? – dijo Runo que creyó que estaba alucinando

– Si peleadores, los llamaba para decirles que por ahora se dedicaran a entrenar y ya no hay mas misiones por el momento, por ahora necesito que dominen una habilidad nueva – dijo Wavern que estaba con Alex, Runo y los bakugan todos en su forma bakugan

– Pero ¿No me enseñó todo lo que debo saber sobre el bakugan? Maestra Wavern – dijo Alex haciendo reverencia

– No todo, aun deben aprender una nueva habilidad

– ¿Cuál? – preguntó Runo

– Se llama el Ataque de Fusion, esta habilidad requiere de que el bakugan y su compañero tengan un lazo de amistad irrompible, cosa que ya tienen ustedes y sus bakugan, para ser uno solo y pelear en sincronía

– ¿Habla de algun tipo de fusión o algo asi? – preguntó Alex

– Asi es, esta habilidad requiere de mucha concentración y coordinación en cada uno de los movimientos tuyos y de tu bakugan, para asi lograr la sincronía perfecta y llegar a dar el máximo potencial de tu bakugan y en la fusión con tu bakugan

– ¿Podemos hacer eso? – preguntó Runo

– Si, pero necesitaran esto – dijo y les entregó a cada uno un collar que tenia una gema celeste, y una luz los rodeo a cada uno

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Runo

– Esta es una gema que permitirá volver a su estado normal luego de haberse unido con su bakugan

– ¿Qué pasaría si no la llevamos? – preguntó Alex

– Si no la llevan tal vez no puedan volver a su forma normal y también la gema les ayudará a controlar sus poderes para que no se salgan de los limites, porque puede que se sientan cansados y agotados, hasta tal vez desmayarse

– ¿Cansados y agotados? – dijo Alex

– ¿Desmayarnos? – dijo Runo asustada

– Si, casi nadie puede dominar esta habilidad, pero creo que ustedes si podrán – dijo Wavern – pero tienen que volver a la Tierra, buena suerte peleadores – dijo Wavern y desapareció

– ¡Señores Misaki! – gritó la maestra ya que ambos al parecer al ser llamados por Wavern se habian quedado dormidos

– Si maestra – dijeron ambos levantándose de su sueño

– ¿Podria saber el motivo de porque estaban durmiendo? – dijo la maestra molesta

– Es que… – decia Runo pero fue interrumpida por Alex

– Maestra, nosotros no estábamos dormidos sino estábamos meditando un poco sobre la gran explicación que nos acaba de dar ¿Mencione que era una gran maestra? Pues si no lo hice, si lo es – dijo Alex

– Oh, gracias Alex, bien chicos, continuemos con… – dijo la maestra y Runo quedó sorprendida

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – dijo Runo muy sorprendida ya que habia logrado mentirle a la maestra

– Es la ventaja de ser guapo y saber manejar tu carácter, me debes una por esto – dijo Alex y recibió un codazo de Runo y ambos se rieron, y ambos hermanos estuvieron atendiendo a la clase de la maestra hasta que acabó

**En Ciudad Bakugan **

– Fuerza vital de Alice 10% –

– ¿Quién es el mejor peleador ahora niña? – dijo Ares

– Esperaba mas de ustedes – dijo Reaper

– Aun no nos venciste – dijo Alice

– No hablen como si ya hubiera acabado la batalla, los venceremos – dijo Hydranoid

– Yo me encargaré de acabarlos padre – dijo Phobos

– Lo lamento hijo, pero esta batalla es mia – dijo Ares

– No te vendría nada mal una ayudita, porque yo y ella les ganaremos – dijo el mismo chico que habia entrado al café donde estaba Alice

– Dije que te fueras, este sitio es peligroso – le dijo Alice

– Lo lamento pero no puedo hacer eso, va en contra del código de los peleadores – dijo sacando su bakumetro

– ¿Eres un peleador?

– Si, lo he sido desde niño, pero no es buen momento de dar explicaciones, hablamos después

– ¿Al menos puedo saber tu nombre?

– Mi nombre es Haibaku, hablaremos del resto después ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Helix Dragonoid Maxim Pyrus!

– Hora de acabar con ustedes

– Nivel de poder de Helix 2000G – 

– _*¿Ese es un Drago?*_ – pensaron Alice y Hydranoid

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Hunter Warius Subterra!

– Veremos quien acaba a quien amigo

– Nivel de poder de Warius 2000G –

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Alpha Hydranoid II!

– Nivel de poder de Hydranoid 2000G –

– ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Flash Reaper Pyrus!

– Veremos que tan fuerte eres Drago

– Nivel de poder de Reaper 2000G – 

– Soy Helix, no Drago

– Como sea ¡Poder activado! ¡Sable de fuego! – dijo y la espada de Reaper se envolvió en llamas e iba a dar un ataque directo al pecho de Hydranoid

– Ni lo pienses ¡Poder activado! ¡Pesadilla Indigo! – dijo y el ataque de Hydranoid chocó contra la espada de Reaper e hizo que su espada volara por el aire

– Ahora me toca a mi ¡Poder activado! ¡Cañón destructor! – dijo y Warius tenia a Hydranoid en la mira y disparó

– No lo creo amigo ¡Poder activado! ¡Rayo de Dragón incandescente! – dijo y el ataque chocó con la bazuca de Warius

– Creo que nos desarmaron – dijo Phobos

– No nos vencerán ¡Poder activado! ¡Golpe furia de fuego! – dijo y a Reaper lo rodeo el fuego y también a su espada, y se dirigió a atacar a Hydranoid y lo devolvió a su forma de esfera

– ¡No!

– Fuerza vital de Alice 0% –

– Una menos, falta uno – dijo Reaper

– No creo que nos venzan – dijo Haibaku

– No seas presumido – dijo Phobos

– Sea lo que sea, creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, vámonos Phobos

– ¿Qué?

– Dije vámonos – dijo y ambos desaparecieron y dejaron un destrozo notable en la ciudad

– Gracias por ayudarme – dijo Alice

– No tienes de que agradecerme – dijo Haibaku y enseguida apareció Shun y de un empujón lo derribó al suelo

– ¿Quién eres? Habla – dijo Shun que se le encimó y lo estaba amenazando con una katana que estaba en su cuello

– Te lo explicaría si me soltaras

– Bien – dijo Shun y se levantó

– Ahora dime ¿Quién eres?

– Al parecer no me recuerdas

**En Arkania**

– Bien, ese es el plan ¿Entendieron? – dijo Jessica y vio que todos estaban dormidos

– ¡Chicos!

– ¿Qué paso? – dijo Dan

– ¿Entendieron el plan?

– ¿Lo puedes repetir? – dijo Marcus

– Bien, atravesaremos Ciudad Dorada para llegar a Ciudad Delta

– ¿Estas loca? – dijo Steve

– En Ciudad Dorada hay muchos guardias – dijo Xander

– De hecho, los guardias están en Ciudad Omega y no se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia – dijo Thomas

– Asi podremos sorprenderlos y ellos ni se darán cuenta – dijo Drago

– Buen plan, pero creo que también nos hará falta una distracción – dijo Aranault

**En Wardington **

Ya era de noche y las clases ya habian acabado y ambos hermanos estaban de vuelta hacia su casa

– Bueno hermanita apurate que debemos llegar temprano a casa – le dijo Alex

– Bueno, ya voy

– Hola Runo – le saludó Dylan que estaba montado en una moto

– Hola

– Oye ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo conmigo?

– Lo siento pero no puedo

– Vamos Runo, di que si – dijo rogándose de rodillas a lo que ambos Misaki lo miraban con una gotita en la frente

– Lo lamento, pero tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Runo y ambos hermanos se fueron de allí

**En Ciudad Bakugan **

– Y bien ¿Quién eres? – dijo Shun con su tono frio

– Eso fue estupendo – dijo Julie que se acercaba con el camarógrafo y estaba enfocando la cara de Haibaku

– Chicos ¿Estan bien? – dijo Fabia que se acercaba con Ren y Jake

– Si, estamos bien – dijo Shun

– ¡Comienza a grabar! – le gritó Julie al camarógrafo

– Hola amigos, aquí estamos transmitiendo desde el parque de Ciudad Bakugan donde recientemente se recibió la aparición de Ares y Phobos, dos de los invasores que aparecieron hace unas semanas y el mejor peleador de Wardington, Haibaku Kuso junto a Alice Gehabich salvaron el dia, estas fueron las noticias con su reportera favorita, Julie Makimoto, hasta la próxima – dijo y la cámara dejó de filmar

– Haibaku ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrias? – dijo Julie y le dio un abrazo que lo estaba asfixiando

– ¿Lo conoces? – dijo Shun

– Si, el es Haibaku, primo de Dan – dijo Julie y vio que lo estaba asfixiando y lo soltó

– Si soy Haibaku – dijo (Haibaku Kuso: tez blanca, cabello café como el de Dan, ojos cafés, de cuerpo atlético, mide 1,80, tiene 18 años, viste como Dan en Bakugan Invasores Gundalianos)

**En Arkania**

– Oh bravo, nos volvieron a vencer – dijo Phobos que estaba yendo con su padre

– Eso es imposible, no puedo creer que aun hayamos evolucionado nos vencieran – dijo Reaper

– No es tu culpa Reaper, ellos también eran poderosos – dijo Warius

– De no ser que ese chico se haya entrometido ya le hubiéramos ganado – dijo Ares

– La próxima no nos vencerán

– Si, porque no volveremos a esa ciudad durante un tiempo, nos enfocaremos en otras cosas

– Juro que la pagaran peleadores – dijo Phobos

**En Wardington**

Las horas pasaron y era de noche, y ambos hermanos estaban de vuelta a su casa, ambos estaban a unos pasos de la puerta

– Oye Alex

– Si

– ¿No te da sueño? – dijo Runo bostezando

– No, me siento de maravilla ¿Y tú?

– Ah, yo… – dijo y cerró sus ojos y cayó para atrás pero Alex la sostuvo

– No puede ser, creo que está con fiebre – dijo tocándole la frente

– Entremos a casa – dijo Tigrera

– Ahí tus ti… digo padres sabran que hacer – dijo Tiger

– Cierto, vamos

Minutos después…

– ¿Qué le pasó a Runo? – dijo el Sr. Misaki que estaba viendo como el doctor la revisaba y a su lado estaban Alex y la Sra. Misaki para ser exactos los tres estaban en la habitación de Runo y Alex

– Su hija está bien, solo que estaba muy agotada, necesitará un buen descanso de al menos… una semana, eviten que haga actividad física y denle algunas vitaminas para que se recupere – dijo el doctor

– Gracias doctor

– Bueno, hasta luego – dijo el doctor y se fue

– Ah ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Runo levantándose

– Te dormiste a medio camino flojita – le dijo Alex

– No digas tonterías, idiota – le dijo Runo con una voz muy débil

– Runo no hagas mucho esfuerzo para hablar – le dijo la Sra. Misaki

– Debemos volver al trabajo hija, descansa, Alex tu tendras que reemplazar a Runo mientras está ausente

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – dijo Alex fingiendo un berrinche

– Solo ve flojo – le dijo Runo y sus padres ya estaban de vuelta en sus labores

– Bueno, duérmete y descansa – dijo acomodándole la sabana y le cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado

– Tonto – dijo Runo casi como un susurro

– ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Tigrera

– Si, pero creo que los efectos secundarios hicieron su trabajo, jeje – dijo Runo con una sonrisa y se durmió

– Descansa Runo – dijo Tigrera y se puso en el velador que estaba al lado de la cama de Runo

Con Alex

– ¿Se van? – dijo Alex sorprendido

– Si, tu padre y yo decidimos que tendríamos unas vacaciones – dijo la Sra. Misaki con unas maletas y vestia como una hawaiana como su esposo

– ¿Por qué la falda mamá?

– Nos iremos a Hawai, suerte y no te olvides de cerrar a las diez – dijo el Sr. Misaki

– No, esperen ¿Cuántos días se iran? No se… vayan – dijo Alex y sus padres ya se habian ido y para su suerte no habia gente y era viernes, estaba paseando y encontró una nota que decia:

_Hijos:_

_Cuando estén leyendo esto tal vez ya estemos tomando el vuelo hacia Hawai, aquí les dejamos la tarjeta de crédito para lo que necesiten durante 6 meses en los cuales nosotros estaremos dando un viaje por el mundo, no falten a la escuela y nada de fiestas en casa o cuando volvamos les daremos una paliza. _

_Los quieren: Mamá y Papá _

– Que poco amenazadora sonó la ultima parte – dijo Alex divertido y arrojó el papel a la basura y se quedó con la tarjeta de crédito

– Oh bueno, al menos no hay mucha gente ¿Vamos a dar un paseo Tiger? – preguntó Alex y vio que su bakugan se encontraba limpiando la caja registradora

– Ve tú solo, tengo cosas que hacer… sal de ahí maldita mancha – dijo Tiger que estaba refregando con una servilleta y Alex solo lo miraba divertido

– Creo que iré yo solo entonces, cuando Runo necesite algo encárgate, adiós – dijo Alex y se fue

**En Ciudad Bakugan **

Con Haibaku

– ¿Eres primo del maestro Dan? – dijo Baron con estrellitas en sus ojos

– Si, y él es mi bakugan – dijo agarrándolo y poniéndolo delante de Baron

– Hola, soy Helix – dijo Helix

– Guau, su bakugan es asombroso maestro Haibaku

– ¿Maestro Haibaku? – dijo extrañado

– Así es con todos – dijo Mira mientras veía como Baron estaba observando de reojo a Helix

– Se me olvidaba, por cierto ¿Tú eres Mira? ¿No?

– Este…

– Si, es Mira y yo soy Ace – dijo Ace entrometiéndose en la charla

– Me preguntó a mí – dijo Mira molesta

– Lenta, no te apuraste en responder

– Ah, ya verás – le dijo Mira y las típicas peleas de ambos tortolos… **(Ace y Mira: ¿Tortolos? (con una mirada asesina). Yo: Si ¿Acaso están sordos?)**…comenzaron

– Ellos nunca van a cambiar – dijo Percival fastidiado

– Si tan solo pudieran llevarse bien – dijo Wilda

– Siempre han sido así, por cierto soy Danielle – dijo Danielle

– Hola Danny, bueno podrías decirme ¿Dónde está el baño?

– ¿Por qué?

– Creo que ya voy como media hora buscando y si no voy…

– Ya no digas mas, está dos puertas más allá

– Gracias – dijo y fue corriendo

Con Marucho

– ¿Aun sigues pensando en eso Marucho?

– Si Ren, es muy difícil encontrar al indicado

– Hola chicos – dijo Haibaku desde la puerta – lamento interrumpirlos, ¿Saben dónde está el baño?

– En la puerta del frente – dijo Ren

– Gracias – dijo y se fue

– Ahora sigamos pensando – dijo Ren

– Si, es muy difícil encontrar al reemplazante de Dan

– ¿Por qué no ese chico que acabó de entrar? – dijo Preyas

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Marucho

– ¿Qué acaso están ciegos o qué? Ese chico es idéntico a Dan y su bakugan es un Drago ¿Qué más quieren? Encontraron al nuevo líder – dijo Preyas

– No seas grosero Preyas – dijo Marucho

– Preyas tiene razón Marucho, Haibaku podría ser un gran líder, bien ya está decidido – dijo Ren dirigiéndose a la puerta y cuando la abrió Haibaku cayó al suelo

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Preyas

– Después de salir del baño escuché mi nombre y…

– No des muchas explicaciones – dijo Preyas

– Bueno, como ya escuchaste ¿Quieres ser el líder de los peleadores bakugan?

– Bueno, creo que los demás pueden hacerse cargo en Wardington

– ¿Wardington?

– Si, yo también tengo un equipo de peleadores en Wardington pero no pudieron acompañarme y creo que mientras no estoy ellos pueden hacerse cargo

– Que bien, serás el nuevo líder de los peleadores – dijo Julie y lo abrazó por detrás

– Julie, me asfixias – dijo Haibaku y Julie lo soltó

– Lo siento, pero esto tienen que saberlo todos, iré a decirles – dijo Julie y se fue a contarles a los demás

– Creo que ya no debemos avisarle a los demás jeje – dijo Marucho

**En Arkania**

Con los peleadores

– ¡No puede ser! – gritó Dan

– Dan, esto es irreparable tendremos que ir a pie – dijo Thomas

– Y yo que quería jugar con mi iPad – dijo Steve y recibió un zape de Jessica

– No digas tonterías, ahora arreglen sus cosas y solo lleven lo más importante – dijo Jessica

– ¿Qué llevas ahí Dan? – preguntó Xander

– Eh… ¿Yo? Nada, sigan con sus cosas – dijo Dan nervioso y en un descuido le arrebataron lo que tenía en la mano

– ¿Galletas? Dan, controla tu apetito que no habrá comida siempre que lo desees – dijo Steve

– Ahora menos porque el vehículo se descompuso – dijo Marcus

– Bueno, alisten sus cosas y Aqueus mueve el vehículo hasta allá – dijo señalándole una cueva

– Está bien

Luego de un rato…

– Bueno chicos, vámonos – dijo Jessica y se montó en la silla de montar que tenia Aqueus

– ¿No crees que llamamos mucho la atención? – dijo Drago

– No te preocupes, que el resto del camino es solo desierto y no creo que nos encontremos con ningún centinela, ahora suban que se nos está haciendo tarde – dijo Jessica y todos subieron de un salto al lomo de Aqueus, bueno casi todos…

– Ah, mi espalda – dijo Dan quejándose en el suelo

– Ven, te ayudo – dijo Jessica

– No puedo moverme, ese golpe dolió

– Te quejas peor que una niña – dijo Jessica y lo ayudó a subir

– Eso debió doler – dijo Marcus

– Ahora vámonos a buscar un sitio donde acampar – dijo Aqueus

**En Wardington **

Luego de su pequeño paseo por el parque, Alex estaba de regreso a su casa y habia comenzado a llover, y cuando entró al restaurante vio que su bakugan lo habia limpiado todo

– ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Tiger

– Bueno, me ahorraste el trabajo de limpiar Tiger – dijo mientras subia las escaleras junto a Tiger

– Ahora mas vale que no lo vuelvas a ensuciar o lo limpiaras tú

– Ya te pareces mi madre Tiger

– No me insultes jovencito

– Si, muy gracioso Tiger – dijo y escuchó un estruendo en la calle

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Tiger y al parecer otra parte de los efectos secundarios hacían su trabajo en Alex, ya que este comenzó a olfatear como si fuera un animalito

– Centinelas, vamos Tiger – dijo y ambos peleadores se fueron

– Alex, camina con dos pies, no de cuatro patas – le dijo Tiger

– Lo lamento Tiger, pero creo que Wavern se olvidó de mencionar esto – dijo Alex

– Bueno, allá están los centinelas – dijo Tiger

– Bueno, ahora la gran interrogante Tiger ¿Cómo se usa la gema? – dijo Alex

– No lo sé – dijo Tiger

– Un momento, Wavern dijo que debemos estar unidos, enfocados en un mismo objetivo y sincronizar los movimientos ¿No?

– Si, eso dijo

– Bueno, no podremos hacer nada si estas asi ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Titán Tigeran Haos! – dijo Alex y se escondió detrás de un callejón

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Tiger

– A ninguna parte, ya se como fusionarnos ¡Activar…! – dijo pero fue interrumpido

– Vaya vaya, aquí tenemos a uno de los Peleadores Haos – dijo Sky que estaba delante de él junto a Blake y Alex estaba de espaldas para que no viera su rostro

– Los atrapamos – dijo Hairadee apareciendo detrás de Tiger junto a Anchorsaur

– No lo creo ¡Activar poderes de fusión! – dijo Alex y a él y a Tiger los cubrió una luz blanca muy potente

– ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Sky

– Acabaremos con ustedes – dijo la voz de Tiger, la apariencia de ambos habia cambiado, ambos habian adoptado la forma de un caballero tigre humanoide, con las orejas, cola y garras de un tigre, tenian un cinturón en el cual tenia una espada dorada y a simple vista eran la mitad del tamaño de sus oponentes

– Si claro, tu bakugan se fue y solo eres un pequeño gatito, acabemos con el ¡Poder activado! ¡Perdicion de tornado! – dijo Sky y Hairadee formó dos tornados que salieron de ambas manos y se dirigían a Alex

– Vamos Knight Anchorsaur ¡Poder activado! ¡Torbellino oscuro! – dijo Blake y ambos tornados de ambos centinelas se dirigían a Alex

– Hagamoslo juntos Alex – dijo Tiger en los pensamientos de Alex

– Bien, ataquemos ¡Furia veloz! – dijo Alex y ambos se sincronizaron y con sus garras destruyeron muy rápido los dos tornados

– Dejeme esto a mi señor ¡Poder activado! ¡Sable de la muerte! – dijo Blake y su Anchorsaur se dirigió a atacar a Alex con su espada

– Tomen esto ¡Golpe titán! – dijo el subconsiente de Tiger y Alex le dio un golpe a la espada de Anchorsaur y la hizo caer al suelo

– ¡Como es posible que una mezcla de un gato y una pulga me venza a mi! – dijo Anchorsaur levantándose

– ¡Que no soy una pulga ni un gato! Soy un tigre… TI-GRE – dijo Tiger

– Oye, tu no hables – dijo Alex

– Asi, para tu información tu solo no puedes vencerlos

– No discutas y dejame dirigir a mi – dijo Alex

– ¿Ya acabaron? – dijo Sky que estaba montado en Hairadee

– ¿Quieren mas? Bueno ¡Furia titan! – dijeron ambos y Alex fue a darle un golpe a Hairadee

– Eso esperaba ¡Poder activado! ¡Golpe final! – dijo y de la joya que tenia Hairadee en su pecho y como Tiger y Alex se les acercaron a darle un golpe, la joya habia lanzado un rayo que les llego a bakugan y peleador directo al pecho y cayeron al suelo

– No puedo creerlo, nos derrotaron – dijo Tiger

– Al menos les dimos una buena… paliza… – dijo Alex y ambos bakugan y peleador se desmayaron en el suelo

– Lo hicimos señor, ahora llevemoslo ante el Rey – dijo Blake

– No, dejalos ahí, ya sufrieron bastante con su derrota – dijo Sky

– No pensé que fueras tan blando Sky – le dijo Hairadee burlándose

– Vamonos – dijo y ambos se fueron, y Alex y Tiger seguían inconsientes y alguien pasaba por ahí

– No puede ser, están inconsientes – dijo una chica acercándose a ambos peleadores junto a su compañera bakugan

– Hay que llevarlos a un hospital y rápido – dijo su compañera bakugan

* * *

**Aquí acabó el capítulo 10, ahora vamonos con los reviews**

**Dianitha'15'Prodz **Si, Alex es el hermano soñado *.*, y lo de las parejas va a ser pronto o hasta que se me ocurra una idea xD, se nota que estás con un bloqueo de autora, yo tambien lo estuve a lo largo de la semana, pero el milagro ocurrió, y espero que el milagro también ocurra contigo onee-chan. Bueno, aquí espero tu review.

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori** Ahí estas, tuviste tu gran aparición, dejando de lado eso, creeme que si Dan hubiera hecho eso ya hubiera cambiado el protagonista de bakugan, ya que tal vez Dan haya terminado en el hospital, pero mas bien nunca pasó, continua Bakugan New Hopes, se vuelve cada vez mas genial xD. Bueno, aquí espero tu review.

**Steve: ¿No tenías que decirle una cosa a Diana?**

**Yo: Cierto, se me olvidaba ¿Podrías prestarme a Shizuka, Hitomi y a sus bakugan? Porque las voy a necesitar para el fic para enparejarlas con ya sabes quien**

**Steve: ¿Con quién?**

**Yo: No hablaba contigo, ahora despidenos Alex**

**Steve: ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no lo hago yo?**

**Yo: No preguntes**

**Alex: Bueno, nos vemos en el capítulo 11 de este fic**

**CUÍDENSE Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


End file.
